


Our Love is Like a Warning Sign

by pretzel_logic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Flash canon finally happening, For Want of Sex, For Want of a Nail, M/M, Meta!Len, Metahuman!Len, Schadenfreude, Things are bad when mick is the voice of reason, alibi au, coldflash - Freeform, except it's more like, there's a lot of background headcanons for this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some couples, getting together is their greatest struggle. For Barry and Len, deciding to date after a one night stand was the easiest thing about them. It's everything else that's problematic for them. Trying to stay together might be the greatest challenge Barry and Len have to face, time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter of Scotland (Caliena)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daughter+of+Scotland+%28Caliena%29).



> The title is lyrics from Red's "The Moment We Come Alive". 
> 
> So some of you might know of this story since daughtersofscotland and I talked each other's ears off about it on Tumblr. To avoid spoilers, I tagged it all'coldflash alibi au' and if you want spoilers... Know that I am not going to do everything mentioned in those conversations. I will also be using some other ideas for coldflash I came up with outside the alibi au and some inspiration from all the wonderful headcanons submitted to coldflashtrash

Warm sunlight on his face stirred Barry awake, which was weird because his bedroom window didn't face East. He became aware of the warm body behind him and the arm curled over his waist at the same time he recalled last night. Barry closed his eyes as he basked in how comfortable and relaxed he felt.

 

 _Ah, tequila, I love not having a hangover._ Barry thought as he leaned just a little more into the body spooning his own. He had not felt this good in months. Iris might have been right about him needing a fun night out... Even if a one night stand probably was not what she had expected.

 

His bed partner- _"Leonard, but please call me Len," he offered with a cocky smirk and eyes so dark with emotion Barry had trouble telling they were blue._ -Len shifted, either just noticing Barry was awake or waking up himself.

 

"Mmm, good morning," he murmured, kissing the base of Barry's neck and wrapping his arm even tighter around Barry's waist. "Any morning-after-regrets?"

 

Barry didn't even try to hold back a smile as he turned around and shared a lazy kiss with Len, enjoying the scratching from Len's stubble. Len let out another hum, this one sounding more pleased than sleepy, as he shifted both of them so Barry was lying on his back with Len leaning over him.

 

"None," Barry promised the second the kiss broke. "Except my memory is a little fuzzy about last night. Maybe we should fix that?"

 

That got him a deep chuckle from Len that made his toes curl, and a chaste kiss. "It would be my _pleasure_."

 

Barry was not sure whether to laugh or groan at the horrible pun, he ended up letting out a moan instead as one of Len's hands started to pump his cock.

 

"Afterwards, perhaps we should have a _filling_ breakfast, wouldn't want to tire you out before noon," Len added, just staring at Barry, taking in his expression.

 

Barry pulled him down for another kiss, not bothering to restrain the gasps and moans Len's hand was causing. Suddenly Len shifted, one of his thighs pressing up against Barry’s inner thighs. His member, thick and hard, brushed against Barry's leg. Len let out a low moan as his hips started to make short, jerky movements.

 

 **I could go supersonic**   
**the problem's chronic**   
**Tell me does life exist beyond it**

 

"Shit!" Barry cursed, jumping from the bed to grab his phone. "I totally forgot and now I'm late for work. Fuck!" Of course, _now_ he remembered why he stuck to sipping tequila and was so reluctant to go out with Iris. Feeling like he had a pit in his stomach, Barry turned back to Len and the bed. "I am so, so sorry."

 

For a brief moment it looked like Len was trying to destroy his phone by glaring alone before he schooled his expression into cool indifference. "What a shame, we'll have to do this again sometime. Pick up where we left off," Len said as his eyes looked Barry up and down.

 

Barry felt himself flush under Len's gaze, his waning arousal starting to return. "Y-yeah, I'd like that."

 

With a luxurious stretch that Barry just knew was for show, Len stood up and stalked towards him. They shared one last chaste kiss as Len grabbed Barry's phone from him. "Go grab a quick shower, Barry. I'll find you a more... Work appropriate shirt you can borrow after I enter my number in your phone. Sound good?"

 

Barry flushed further and resented the fact he couldn't just call out sick. "I'll call you or text you as soon as I can," he promised before scrambling from the bedroom to the ensuite.

 

Len's chuckles followed him into the bathroom, "I'll hold you to that."

 

*~*

 

"Late night, Bar? I thought you weren't going to let Iris keep you out too late," Joe asked when Barry finally arrived at the latest crime scene. His eyebrows were raised in that appraising and waiting judgement way, especially when he noticed Barry's sweater.

 

_"This is a little big on me," he said cautiously as he looked himself over in the mirror. The grey turtle neck with the elbow patches looked nice and was surprisingly comfortable, but the sleeves were noticeably long. Barry felt like he was a little kid playing dress up._

_Len looked him over, expression practically undressing him. "It fits you better than any of my dress shirts would. That sweater is a favorite of mine, be sure to return it."_

 

Barry could feel himself flushing and could not meet Joe's gaze. "Uh..."

 

"I think the less you say now, Allen, the happier Joe will be," Chyre interrupted wryly, looking between the two of them amused.

 

Barry was too grateful to escape what was bound to have been a painful conversation with his second father figure, to care about the ribbing he would no doubt get back at the precinct. "Right, so what do we have?"

 

Joe looked happy to re-focus on work as well. "Robbery, several thousands in high-end jewelry.  The security system was tampered with, so we don't have any evidence from that. We're hoping you'll have good news for us, Bar."

 

Barry nodded before he took a look over the scene. The first thing he noticed was how clean the store was; no broken glass or damaged displays. Whoever broke in trusted they had dismantled the security effectively and had time. Peering up at the cameras Barry noted no visible tampering.

 

"How were the cameras tampered with?"

 

Chrye scowled, "Whole system was just turned off. The store owner is distraught, she just installed a new security system two weeks ago. According to the company it's a new model as well, only went on the market a month ago."

 

Barry thought that over as he inspected the safe the higher-priced items had been kept in; it had been drilled into instead of cracked. Despite that he did not hold much hope of finding prints, the robbery was too professional.

 

"I think this was an inside job. Someone that knew about the security system but not the safe combination. It would explain how they broke in so easily but then had to drill the safe open. I don't think I'm going to find much evidence for you, Joe," Barry said finally once he felt he looked the scene over as best he could.

 

"It's a place to start. When you're done you might as well head back to your lab. Looks like we'll need to talk to the store owner again and go from there," Joe reassured him, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly before walking away.

 

Barry fought off another blush as the gesture reminded him he was wearing Len's sweater. He hoped he had some spare, clean clothes left at the precinct.

 

~*~

 

So, his shirt was not clean but it was _his_ and all the _trained detectives_ he worked with would stop making knowing smirks in his direction. Honestly, Barry doubted the sweater was completely at fault but it was nice to blame. At least the rest of the morning was normal and even a bit slow as far as processing evidence was concerned.

 

His brief time of peace was ruined when Iris arrived with lunch but Barry was willing to forgive her.

 

"I brought enough for dad and his partner as well but he called to tell me they're out on a case," Iris explained when Barry took in the bags she was carrying.

 

He shrugged as he dug into one of the containers of Lo Mein, "They'll probably be back for a late lunch. Last I talked to Joe, they were questioning people about a robbery, we think it was an inside job."

 

They fell into an easy rhythm after that, discussing possible topics for Iris to report on and when they could manage to meet up for a coffee date at Jitters. It was almost a normal everyday kind of conversation if it weren't for the expectant expressions she kept giving him.

 

"Barry! Come on! Tell me about your night. I saw you and that hot guy flirting. You _left_ with him and here I was worried I'd be making you go home alone," Iris pleaded as she pelted him with a fortune cookie when he started to laugh.

 

"Okay, okay! Mercy! His name is Len and he has a _horrible_ sense of humor. Seriously, he makes puns and not even good ones," He said with an overdramatic cringe that made Iris laugh. "Somehow I liked his crappy sense of humor so we flirted and talked. We both got more than a little drunk and decided to go to his place. He offered to make me breakfast, Iris."

 

"Sounds like he was good one night stand. You planning to see him again?" Iris asked.

 

"Ah, yeah. I mean, we exchanged numbers and I got to return his sw- oh, hang on. Joe's calling," Barry said half-relieved for the interruption, half-worried. "Hey Joe, everything okay?"

 

Barry frowned as Joe remained quiet, a strained quality to the silence. "Joe?"

  
"Barry, were you with Leonard Snart last night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in bold are part of Bad Religion's "Supersonic". I personally find the song obnoxious and thus a good alarm song. The lyrics/song title just make it perfect.
> 
> Tequila - okay, fun facts about tequila. 1. Generally speaking you're supposed to sip it, not down it like shots. 2. Real 100% agave juice tequila will not give you a hangover. So Barry talking about sipping tequila and getting drunk off it without a hangover is possible.
> 
>  


	2. Life Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's and Len's day is going bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to add tags to a story as I go if I can think of good ones. They'll mostly be running commentary on my struggles as a writer. Also, WOW. Over 50 kudos with just the first chapter? You people are awesome. I feel your quiet support. I accept anon reviews and love to chat on tumblr if anyone is interested. If you have questions I'll be happy to answer them.

For a day that had started off so promising it certainly had gone south fast. It was not often Len managed to find a bed partner willing to spend more than a night with him. His personality simply was not something that endeared himself to others. Barry desiring to spend more time with him... was unique. Len had hoped to enjoy his day off taking Barry apart, figuring out what caused the younger man the most pleasure and wreck him with it.

Then Barry had had to leave. He'd done his best to ensure Barry would see him again, by what little means and scarce time he had. Nothing guaranteed Barry would keep his word, but Len waited for contact. Aside from the text he sent himself from Barry's phone he had no new messages. Len assumed he might not receive any until the late afternoon but he found himself checking regardless. _Hope_ , Len thought in irritation.

"Mr. Snart, we have some questions for you."

Looking away from his phone, Len had the displeasure to see two detectives approaching him. _When it rains it pours._ Grocery shopping would have to wait.

"Detectives, what an unpleasant surprise. What criminal activity do you suspect me of now?" He asked casually even as he mentally reviewed recent news. No big scores had been stolen of late, at least none Len had heard. So this little talk was either about something too new for word to have spread, or new evidence on a cold case.

"We need to know about your whereabouts last night," Detective Chyre explained while Detective West glared at him. Len was not entirely sure what the man had against him. Most badges simply disliked him because of his father and his own checkered history. West, by comparison, seemed to believe he was the root of all evil in Central.

Still, at least humoring Chyre would keep West from becoming too confrontational. "From about nine to eleven I was with... colleagues from Kord Industries celebrating a recent promotion at the Whispers club. After that I was at my apartment with a guest.. If that's all-"

"We'll need your 'guest's contact information," West interrupted, causing even his partner to side-eye him.

Len felt his jaw clench before he could stop the reaction. "I really must ask what this is all about. As far as my record is concerned," Len began, ignoring West's derisive snort, "I've been a model citizen for over a decade. This witch hunt attitude towards me is growing _old_."

West and Chyre silently communicated with each other before the more robust detective took the lead once more. "There was a robbery last night. The security system you tested as a consultant for Ameritek was disarmed, suggesting whoever robbed the store already knew the system."

Len nodded his head in appreciation even as he thought over the information. If an employee at the store was not at fault- and no doubt West and Chyre already exhausted those possibilities. As frustrating as the two detectives were, they were competent and thorough- then someone being dirty at Ameritek was the next likeliest possibility and Len had a _criminal record_.

"I only test the security systems, I don't install them. Nor am I privy to that information," Len pointed out patiently.

West gave him an unimpressed look. "Then providing us with the contact information for your alibi should not be a problem."

Len was tempted to lie. Claim he did not have Barry's contact information. Providing the detectives Barry's number was bound to cause complications, ones that might cost Len any further interaction with Barry. However, not providing contact information meant further scrutiny from the police, attention he did not need. What was more important to him, the possibility of something more with a one night stand or his privacy?

"Pen and paper," Len requested, unsurprised the detectives had both on hand.

Edict memory or no, Len made a point of checking his phone for Barry's number (still no new messages). No need to reveal that skill or worse, seem so attached to what was only a one night stand. Reluctantly, Len returned the pen and paper.

Chyre read over the contact information, his eyebrows climbing before he looked sharply at Len and then at West. Chyre handed the paper over to West before scrutinizing Len, searching for something. Whatever the detective was looking for, he apparently found it, his expressing growing amused.

"Is this a joke?" West demanded suddenly, practically stalking towards Len.

"If it is, I'm missing the punchline," Len said as he looked between West and Chyre trying to understand the strange turn of events.

"Thank you for your time, Snart. Come on Joe, we have some leads to follow up on," Chyre said as he moved slightly between West and himself. With one last courteous nod towards him, the two detectives walked away.

West was already on his phone, calling a contact even as looked over the contact information Len provided. The detectives were still in Len's hearing range when he heard West ask, far too casually, over the phone, "Barry, were you with Leonard Snart last night?"

\---

Looking around the Captain's office, Barry's fairly certain everyone present would prefer not to be here and part of this conversation. Well, Freddie looked really amused at first but now his expression was just as pained as Joe's. Barry did his best not to make eye contact with Joe.

"This is quite the mess you've found yourself in Allen," Singh said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You'll have to be taken off the case and another crime analyst assigned to it. If it weren't for that I'd let you off with the warning that Snart's an ex-con with a bad reputation, and to drop all contact with him."

Personally, Barry was very sorry he was more worried about Len's- Snart's, he should think of him as Snart- Snart's medical record than criminal before he slept with him. Clearly he had worried about the wrong one being clean.

"Thank you?" Barry tried when it was clear the captain was waiting for him to say something.

"Don't thank me Allen. You have a three day suspension without pay," Singh explained before raising a hand to halt any of Barry's protests. "I _know_ , Allen. You weren't aware of Snart's record. That's not the problem. The problem is you were assigned a case that also has you as an alibi for a suspect. Getting a new analyst assigned to the case is going to require an explanation and Internal Affairs will push for far worse than three days if I let you off with a warning. Go home, stay away from Snart, and let this incident blow over. Are we clear?"

What could Barry say to that? "Yes sir."

"Come on Bar, you can head out with Iris," Joe said as they filed out of Singh's office. Nervously, Barry looked between Joe and the entrance where Iris was waiting. "I'm not angry, Barry. Worried, but not angry. Snart's bad news and I would not put it past him to establish an alibi while has others commit the crime."

That brought Barry up short. Joe stopped walking, turning towards him and waiting. "I- you think he targeted me?" Barry asked not sure how to feel about that possibility.

"Not you specifically, but you have to admit, Barry, it's convenient for him," Joe answered sounding grim and angry, though not at Barry.

"Oh," Barry mumbled as they continue walking and bit his lip to keep quiet. It would not do him any favors to tell Joe he approached Len, not the other way around.

It was quiet the rest of the way to Iris and Barry barely paid attention to how Joe explained the situation to Iris. His goodbye to Joe was automatic and Barry did not really let himself react to anything until he got into Iris's car. Then he let out a loud groan and buried his head in his hands. "What is my life?"

"Come on Barry, it'll be okay. You had worse suspensions in school though this one is even more bullshit than those. It's not like you knew he was going to be a suspect for this case!" Iris said, doing her best to comfort him.

He could not help but smile wryly at her. Len being an ex-con suspected of more crimes apparently did not matter to Iris in the scheme of things. "It's more of a paperwork and Internal Affairs issue, Iris."

"Ugh, bureaucracy." Barry laughed then. "Oh, I grabbed all your stuff from the lab. I figured you'd be sent home because of the case, not suspended," Iris added as she handed over Barry's personal effects.

Including Len's sweater and his phone with two missed calls, one voicemail, and several texts from Len. Dropping contact with Snart was going to be a lot easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to include Len's texts/voicemail but I think this is a better ending point. Also, thanks to daughterofscotland for beta'ing


	3. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would start with Len or Barry but, here, have Iris.

Iris had practically known Barry her entire life, she liked to think she knew him better than anyone else, even her dad. Watching Barry blush and fidget over the guy he met last night, 'Len' apparently, she knew that for whatever reasons her brother had it _bad_ for him. It was not often Barry developed crushes on people, but when he did, he seemed to put his whole heart behind it. 

It was exciting as it was upsetting. She loved Barry, but she was not sure what kind of love it was. Best friend? Brother? Something more? She was never certain and she treasured her relationship with Barry _as it was_ too much to push for something more. It did not matter what Barry was to her, because she knew they'd be part of each other's lives no matter what. She did not need more than that.

Things might have gotten seriously messed up at the precinct but Iris expected Barry to go with what, or in this who, he believed in rather than rules. Yet, all Barry seemed to do was stare at his phone and the sweater that Iris did not need to be a detective to suspect belonged to Len.

"Are you even going to read the texts he sent you or are you just going to completely ignore the guy for something he had no control over?"

Barry startled, dropping his phone and looking guilty as hell. "Iris..." He picked up his phone and started fiddling with it, refusing to meet her gaze. "Captain Singh ordered me not to contact him."

She got that, she did, but she also thought the whole thing was bullshit. "Want me to read his texts then?"

Still looking conflicted, Barry handed his phone over to her.

**Text to Len: Barry's number  
** **Text to Barry: Barry**  
**Text to Barry: i'm sorry**  
**Text to Barry: did detective West tell you about my record?**  
**Text to Barry: this is an awful way to find out about my past**  
**Text to Barry: can we talk?**

Iris read the texts over twice and fought down a smile. Barry was not the only one that seemed invested in turning a one night stand into something more. Better yet, Len seemed genuinely apologetic about the whole mess even if it was not his fault.

"Call him," Iris ordered, returning the phone and leaving Barry alone. 

Barry deserved to be happy with whoever made him happy and Iris thought Len had a good chance of being that person.

~*~

Despite Iris orders Barry still hesitated. If anyone found out he contacted Len after being ordered to stop, a short suspension could be the least of his problems. Barry liked being a crime scene investigator, and it was one of the few jobs that would allow him to look into his mother's murder. Calling Len would put so much he had worked for in jeopardy but his suspension was not Len's fault. Well, it was, but not really. At the very least Len deserved to know why Barry had to reject whatever they were trying to start.

Letting out a nervous sigh, he called Len. The phone had barely rang twice before- " _Barry._ "

Oh, wow. Barry had not known his name could hold so many connotations. Worry, relief, excitement, and regret; Len had only said his name and already has said so much. Barry had never heard someone to react so strongly to him just calling him- and shit, he wanted more of that, wanted Len. Shit.

"Hey, Len..."

~*~

Len closed his eyes at Barry's greeting. It was nervous and hesitant but there all the same. He really was too attached to Barry for someone he just met. He was not sure if it was just something about Barry or if he was just getting desperate with age.

"I'm glad you called," he finally managed to say, trying to forget that feeling of growing frustration and helplessness the longer he went without hearing from Barry. Honestly, it was as if he was an inexperienced teenager all over again.

"Yeah... I, I really shouldn't have," Barry confessed reluctantly and Len was too surprised to feel disappointment before Barry continued. "Not that it's your fault. It's just work rules, I could get in serious trouble over calling you."

Len pulled away from his phone to stare at it baffled. Barry was contacted by the police for an alibi for him and he was reluctant to call Len over _work rules_? Well, it was mid-afternoon, definitely not Barry's lunch break. "Calling me while you're supposed to be working?" He asked, more than a little amused.

"What? No- I- Right. You don't know," Barry said with a sigh and a groan. "I'm CSI with Central City PD. I got suspended."

 _For sleeping with me?_ "You're a cop?" That had not been what he meant to ask but, really? Barry was about as far from cop material as Len could imagine.

"Not really? I'm more of a civil servant that works for the police. I'm just expected to follow the same codes of conduct and ethics as cops and well-"

"-associating with suspected, known, or formerly convicted felons outside of professional relationships is a big taboo," Len finished, remembering one of the many offenses his father had been sentenced to jail for committing. Though he doubted unknowingly sleeping with an ex-con had the same ramifications as taking bribes from Central's organized crime.

"Yeah," Barry dragged out once again, clearly uncomfortable.

Len didn't bother to fight his chuckling. "Well, I appreciate you willing to live dangerously by calling me."

It was nice to hear Barry laugh and relax. "You should probably thank my sister for that, she's the champion of “Anything that makes Barry happy is a good thing”."

"Hnn? Do I really?"

"Ah, wel-well, I, uh, don't typically do one night stands? Or guys? I mean, Iris knows I'm bi so it's not that big of a deal. Just, the fact that I _did_ have a one night stand with you is telling? She had me admitting I wanted to see you again when, when Joe called," Barry asked more than said nervously, falling into an awkward silence at the reminder of the unfortunate complications between them.

_He's essentially a cop and you have a criminal record._

"What do you want to do, Barry?" Len asked somberly. He was a planner and preferred to be his own boss except in relationships. He was too used to rejection to take the assertive role and he knew law well enough from the wrong side to know everything Barry was risking.

"I don't know. I like you, I want to see you again but it'd have to be secret and I'm not good at secrets," Barry confessed, sounding just as lost as Len felt. "I don't think we can meet up for a while. I'll be facing a lot of scrutiny because of the whole fiasco at work. Once that robbery you're suspected in is solved, things should get better but I don't know how long that will take."

"Detective West did seem rather furious when I gave him your name and number," Len commented, trying not to ask.

"He's my foster father," Barry said without further prompting and Len resisted cursing. They certainly had opened a can of worms by sleeping together. "He really doesn't like you."

"I don’t doubt it. I've always been something of a failed pet project to him. The kid he couldn't keep on the straight and narrow," Len explained wryly.

"What did you do?" Barry asked quickly, clearly nervous to ask at all.

Len chuckled. He had been expecting that question from the start, "Armed robbery, not my finest hour."

"Oh." Len wasn't sure what to make of such a simple response but Barry did seem relieved. That had to count for something. "Anyways, I should go. I'll let you know when I think it's okay to meet up again," Barry added before Len could ask for clarification.

"Of course. Is it okay to text you in the meanwhile?" 

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Len."

"Goodbye Barry."

Len studied his phone. That conversation had gone surprisingly well. He had not expected Barry to be a badge _and_ still willing to give whatever they were a chance. Of course Barry's connections to the police did mean things were even more complicated than Len preferred.

Taking out his burner phone he sent off a quick text.

**Plan's cancelled. I've attracted unexpected heat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age notes! in the name of author fiat, I'm putting Len around 37. I know Wentworth Miller is 42 but actor age =/= character age. Joe i'm a little more vague on, but late 40s to 50s range given Iris is 25. I lean towards 52/53. So that's why Len refers to himself as a kid in reference to Joe rather than an adult/person. Joe's got 10+ years on him.
> 
> About Iris, as with every story that doesn't have West-Allen, what is going on with Iris and Barry needs to be explained. This story Iris doesn't know what kind of love she has for Barry, she just knows she wants him to be a part of her life and happy.
> 
> P.S. Also, seriously, I don't know where all you readers are coming from but I LOVE YOU and THANK YOU for the kudos/reviews.


	4. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with his suspension and return while Mick checks in on Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have no idea how to characterize Mick beyond flame puns and odd-friendship with Len.

Barry thought having nothing to do the days of his suspension would be awful but they were like a mini-vacation. 

While Iris and Joe were working, he spent most of his time catching up on scientific discoveries and geeking out with a few college friends over the Particle Accelerator STAR Labs was building. The possibilities for the Particle Accelerator were pretty endless. He'd already planned to take Iris with him to the opening but now, maybe Len would come along as well. The idea of still being with Len a few months from now made him smile goofily.

When he was not catching up on recent scientific discoveries, Barry 'spring cleaned' his apartment. His bedroom and living room were in decent enough shape but he was fairly certain some of the old take out cartons were closer to petri dishes than food. 

Once Joe and Iris were done work they made a point to have a family night at the West household. The home-cooked food and movie night made it easier to ignore Joe's worry over him. Not that Barry was ungrateful, but Barry knew, in a way words could not describe, Len had not committed the inside-job robbery and had not used him as a cover. Ever since his mom died, Barry had looked beyond the 'obvious' for truth and answers to that night. Len felt like one of those truths Barry would only figure out if he ignored the obvious.

Ignoring Singh's orders and Joe's concern bothered him. Barry was not even sure how long he could keep seeing Len a secret. Lying and secrets weren't things Barry was good at doing but something about Len had caught Barry's attention. He did not want to stay away from Len and the more he thought about the situation the more he knew it would not last. Barry just wanted to have everything he could have while it was possible.

He tried not to think about the inevitable fallout too much.

~*~

Len was a prickly son of a bitch and Mick knew better than to openly worry about the man. Most of the time. The text he got last night had been beyond strange and required visible proof Snart had not decided to become a robot or something since they last saw each other. 

As angry as Len looked when he opened his apartment door, Mick figured the man would forgive him for barging in without a greeting. Snart had a nasty habit of closing doors in faces when he was in a mood. 

"Hello Mick, why yes, do come in," Len said mockingly to his doorstep before slamming his door shut and turning to glare at Mick.

Mick did not bother to resist his amused laugh. "You must have gotten laid recently. Not like you to act like a warm blooded human being. Were they good?" Not that he meant he wanted details but most of Snart's lays were wham-bam-flee the man. Bad bed guests somehow managed to worsen Len's usually sunny personality. On the other hand, they must not have been a great bed partner if his friend was already acting so cranky.

Like most personal questions, Len completely ignored him. "I know you got my text. What part of my message was unclear?"

Mick started to light a cigarette, opening a window at Snart's pointed look, before replying, "Just wanted details. Not like you to cancel things so last minute." Mick had learned through a lot of trial and error that straight out asking Len about feelings shut the man down.

A complicated mix of emotions crossed Snart's face before he managed to put up his cold and distant mask again. "Things became complicated yesterday. It seemed wise to play it cool."

"What'd you do, fuck a badge?" Len looked like he swallowed a lemon and Mick blinked. "Seriously?" He let out a hearty laugh. "You have the shittiest luck."

"That's not why I cancelled our plans. Someone used their insider knowledge to rob a jewelry store, detectives West and Chyre are on the case," Snart explained tersely, forcing an ashtray into Mick's free hand. 

Ah. Now things were starting to make sense. Mick did not have the full story but he knew enough to know West unsettled Len, something about the detective being good at his job and an actual good man rankled him.

"So they're how you found out you fucked a cop?"

"I didn't fuck a cop!" Len snapped, cool and distant mask shattering. "He wasn't a cop!" 

Mick kept his face blank at the unexpected rant and the sudden discomfort on Len's face. "But?"

Len sighed and studied Mick. He knew that look, the 'how much will this weakness cost me' look. Snart's father certainly was a piece of work, moments like these made Mick want to set him on fire. It must have showed despite his efforts to appear indifferent because Len relaxed and ran a hand over his face.

"He works for them, CSI," Len clarified reluctantly. 

Mick let that information settle in his mind as he smoked. So, good lay but Len's shit luck striked again anyway. That explained the text but not Len's relatively good mood. Unless...

"You're gonna see him again?" Mick asked, not surprised Len was but more someone associated with cops would bother. 

"We're working things out." Len was trying to hide it but there was a bit of wonder to his tone. "He'll contact me when he can afford to."

"Huh. Ballsy and gets you to act human. I like him already," Mick decided as he put out the stub of his cigarette. "Drinks and pool at S&S?"

Snart looked ready to say no and kick him out, uninvited welcome worn out. Then he nodded and grabbed his keys, "Sure. Why not?"

~*~

Joe tried to warn Barry that heading back to work was going to be rough. He had been working the past few days and knew what was in store for his surrogate son.

Barry had laughed and shrugged. "I'm sure it won't be so bad, Joe."

Famous last words.

It started off easy enough, loud greetings of "Welcome back, lover boy!" and wolf whistles. Barry took it all in good grace smiling sheepishly and laughing at the teasing. 

Naturally things went downhill from there and Joe had front row seats to the fiasco. His presence kept things from getting too mean but he was not able to stop the ribbing. As CSI everyone knew of Barry but few officers actually interacted with him. It was an odd way to break the ice and Barry was handling things as well as could be expected.

By lunch Barry was permanently red in the face from it all and eyeing anyone that approached him with apprehension.

Joe took pity on him. "Head out with me and Freddie for lunch?"

Course that gave Freddie free reign to have his fun.

"You know, Allen, some of the guys had a point. Maybe you should start asking for medical and criminal records. Could save you a lot of trouble next time," Freddie joked just as Barry took a sip of his soda.

Sputtering, Barry set down his drink and gave Joe a betrayed look. He looked back at Barry and shrugged, waiting to see how things went.

"Yeah, except asking will probably kill my love life until I die," Barry finally said with a resignation of hearing similar remarks for hours now.

"Well, after this I am sure someone will run a background check on all your dates," Freddie added, amused at Barry’s horrified look. "Face it kid, your love life is going to be a joke for years to come. I wouldn't be surprised if someone started a betting pool."

With an overdramatic groan of despair, Barry buried his face in his hands. Joe could not quite make out the words but it did sound something like 'how is this my life?'. He did not want to admit it but Joe was a bit relieved Barry was getting this reality check. 

For the last couple of days Barry seemed to think of his night with Snart, of all people, as no big deal. Barry needed to see and realize how bad things could have been under different circumstances. He did not want Barry to throw his career, his passion of crime solving, away for a night with Snart or some other criminal. His kids deserved better than that.

On their way back to the precinct Joe hesitated. Freddie went in ahead but Barry stalled with him.

"Joe?"

"You should know that we solved the robbery case. It was an employee at the security company with a gambling debt," he said cautiously, watching Barry's expression.

The relief he saw made him worry. 

"That's- That’s great, Joe! Will it stop the jokes?" Barry practically bounced in excitement before hunching his shoulders, knowing the answer to his question already.

Laughing and shaking his head, Joe thought maybe the relief he saw wasn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Wham-bam-flee the man' is a play off the phrase 'wham-bam-thank you ma'am'.
> 
> Trying to give Joe fair characterization is tricky. I like him just not his judging/protective attitude at times.
> 
> Also, I think italics are missing but I'll fix that after a nap.


	5. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The really sad thing about this update is that even though it's later than usual for this fic, it's STILL updating more regularly than anything else I've written.

It was weird how excited Barry was about getting back to work and the robbery case being resolved. Even all the well-deserved ribbing did not really bring him down because he could see Len again soon. Barry figured in another day or two the precinct would settle down and get back to leaving Barry alone... Or as alone they'd leave him over unknowingly sleeping with an ex-con. Detective Chyre was probably right about that betting pool and the less Barry thought about that the better.

Instead, Barry tired to focus on making plans for a date. They both agreed on going out for a meal, but Len did not like the idea of a movie and Barry was not a fan of going to a museum. They threw suggestions back and forth until Len suggested a variety show a community center was advertising. Len had seen the show the year before and described it as 'crude humor and an excuse to drink cheaply'. Barry thought that might be fun and he could not wait for the weekend.

~*~

Considering how minimal his experience with relationships was, Len still did not think being twenty minutes late was fashionable. They did have a show to get to once they were done with their meal and Len loathed being behind schedule. 

"Sorry," Barry panted when he finally reached Len. "I took public transport, ran a little late."

Between Barry's flattering outfit and flushed cheeks, Len was tempted to abandon their plans in favor of going back to his apartment. He would love to see Barry looking as he did now on his bed. Except Len doubted the kid, he had to have at least a decade on Barry, would risk so much just for a fuckbuddy. No, if he wanted to keep Barry, he'd have to offer more than good sex.

"It's alright, though if you had said something I could have picked you up," Len finally said, gently pulling Barry closer to him. "You look good tonight."

Barry stared up at him for a moment before smiling, face lighting up like sunshine. "Yeah? Thanks. You look pretty amazing too."

_Amazing?_ Len doubted his dress pants and shirt made him look _that_ different from usual. "I'll take your word for it. Let's get inside and seated."

Barry agreed with a quick nod and their date seemed to have started off well enough, at least until they got to their table.

"Uncomfortable?" Len asked, hating how uneasy Barry looked. It had taken some digging but Len had found a restaurant that did not have police regulars _or_ was paying 'protection' money to any of the crime families of Central. Mexican was not Len's first choice, but he remembered Barry's drink of choice was tequila and at least this place had a top shelf variety of that. It made up for the tacky Mexican decor. 

"Not exactly?" Barry admitted with a smile that was more of a grimace. "This just all seems a bit backwards. We slept together, I found out about your bad past, and now we're on a date. That's not the usual order of things."

Len thought that over with some amusement. Of all the things that were bothering Barry, he honestly had not expected that. "No, but I was never one for tradition," Len admitted before grabbing Barry's hand and smiling at him. "Besides, meeting the way we did resolved quite a few issues most couple don't learn until months into a relationship."

Barry's smile had grown more genuine and his face a little flushed when Len grabbed his hand. It was a good look on him. "Oh? Like?"

"We're compatible in bed," Len listed off immediately, enjoying how Barry's face grew redder. "And my past, while problematic due to your job, isn't a deal-breaker."

Barry looked a bit pained at the reminder but there was no escaping Len's history. Then his expression firmed and his delightful blush faded. Len stiffened at the sudden change but refused to let go of Barry's hand.

"About that, I need you to promise me something. I mean, I want to believe you haven't committed any crimes since you got caught but, well, I know what it means when police say you have a 'bad reputation'," Barry explained, glaring down at the table clearly trying to find the right words to use.

Len shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He did not want to make any promises he could not keep but he also wanted to keep Barry. Depending on what Barry asked of him, he'd either have to call an end to their dating or make false promises. Of course he'd prefer not to have to carry out either of those actions but it seemed unlikely. 

"Can you.... Can you promise you'll never use me to cover up your involvement in some illegal activity or- or expect me to cover up your involvement in one?" Barry asked so earnestly it was almost painful for Len to listen. 

It was obvious Barry needed some kind of reassurance about dating him and it was an easy enough promise to keep. Len had not intended to use Barry like that even before he found out about his job. Maybe in a different life he'd have less scruples about using his relationship with Barry to his advantage. In this one, however, Len had no reason to use Barry as he feared.

"Sure, I can promise that. Though if I get implicated in another crime I expect you to give me the benefit of a doubt."

As easy as that Barry was relaxed and cheerful. As Len relaxed in turn he took a moment to appreciate how easy it was to keep Barry happy. Nothing really seemed to keep the kid down for long.

~*~

Barry giggled as he leaned into Len's side. God, he was so wasted. "That was horrible. _You_ are horrible for not warning me."

Len laughed as he moved an arm to support Barry and unlock his apartment door with the other. "And ruin the surprise of the finale? Your face was priceless."

Barry started giggling again as Len led him inside. "Balloon boobs and blonde wigs!"

Len looked down at him, clearly amused. "Don't forget the exaggerated makeup and hairy legs."

Barry groaned at the reminder, "I'm going to have nightmares about old men in horrible-on-purpose drag."

Chuckling, Len stopped walking to kiss Barry. It was a pretty sloppy one given just how drunk Barry was and Len was not in much better shape. Eventually, Len pulled away from the kiss and smiled smugly, "I may have a remedy for that."

"Are you sure that won't make the nightmares worse?" Barry could not help but tease and laughed at Len suddenly sulking. Then he let out a startled yelp as Len picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Barry half-expected Len to just drop him on the bed, so it surprised him when Len put him down gently. Then Len was kissing him fast and eager and Barry went from holding onto Len for support to trying to pull him closer. He could feel Len smiling into the kisses as hands worked at getting him out of his clothes. For the first time in a long while Barry regretted the fact he liked to dress in layers. 

Barry broke the kiss to help Len undress him and then sat back to admire the view as Len discarded his own clothes. Len had a lot more muscle definition than Barry, a swimmer's build to his runner's. Now was not the best time of the year to go swimming but Barry would love to go to the beach someday with Len, if only to have an excuse to see Len in as little clothing as possible and wet. 

"What are you in the mood for?" 

The question made Barry focus on the here and now. Len's wryly amused expression was the only clue Barry needed to know his mind had been caught wandering. Still...

"Shower sex," Barry answered because wet and no clothes seemed like an even better idea.

He had the pleasure of seeing Len startle at the suggestion before laughing. "But we're already in bed."

Barry bit his lip before giving his best cheeky smile, "Round two then?"

Again Len laughed even as he shook his head. "As drunk as you are, I'd be surprised if you don't pass out after round one."

That was a valid point. "Morning shower sex?"

"You're incorrigible," Len said, sounding absolutely delighted. Then Len was kissing him again, apparently giving up on getting ideas other than 'shower sex' out of him. Barry let out a hiss as one of Len's cool hands wrapped around around his dick as Len started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck.

Feeling left out, Barry's hands slid down Len's body, one scratching lightly at his back while the other brushed teasingly over Len's hard member. Len groaned slightly at the sensation, biting hard at Barry's collar bone, guaranteeing a love bite. 

After that, the foreplay became rushed, Len pulling away to grab lube and condoms. Barry would have been embarrassed by the moan he let out when Len started to finger him if he had been sober. As it was, he just kissed and scratched at Len inbetween moans and pleads for more and harder. Prepping him felt like it was taking forever and at the same time Len's fingers were pulling out of him too soon.

Len chuckled and kissed him briefly. "Relax Barry, I'm not going anywhere." 

Barry opened his mouth to say something but let out another moan instead as Len was finally, _finally_ , inside of him. Before long they managed to find a rhythm together, Len managing to rub against Barry’s prostate with almost every thrust. It still wasn't enough.

"Len, please. I- please, _Len_ ," he begged not even sure what he was asking for, only that he needed it.

Len cursed so softly Barry could not make out the words. He started to plead again when a hand started to pump his dick and Barry did his best not to scream as he cummed. 

"Christ, Barry," Len groaned out, lasting only a few more erratic thrusts himself.

For a moment both laid there, catching their breaths before Len pulled out, ignoring Barry's whine at the sensation, and got up to get a warm washcloth to clean them both up. Barry was barely awake when Len settled down onto the bed next to him.

"We should try not being drunk next time. See how good our endurance is," Barry murmured sleepily and smiled at the way Len's breath hitched.

"Incorrigible," Len muttered but Barry still thought of it as a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be all the top-quality smut I've read, but I feel like I could have done better.
> 
> About the date. I modeled the place Barry and Len went to based off a local bar/restaurant that has amazing drinks and food but tacky as hell decor.
> 
> Like the restaurant, the variety show was based off one my family goes to every year. Yes, the finale really does have a bunch of old men in very fake/cheap drag doing a dance routine.


	6. A Disrupted Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's a good boyfriend, except when he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love to granvas, daughterofscotland, and others on tumblr for being my cheer leader squad concerning this chapter. Your support has been wonderful guys.

Len knocked on Barry's door and took a minute to study the apartment building as he waited. The place certainly had seen better days but he assumed the place had always been built for low-income housing. Not surprising Barry lived in such a rat-hole, assitant CSI could not pay that much. 

There was a sudden scramble at the door before it finally opened, revealing an out of breath Barry. "Hey, sorry for the wait... I might have been doing some last minute cleaning," he admitted, face flushing in embarrassment. 

Len could not fight off the smile from just seeing Barry, especially when he was blushing. The kid was too cute sometimes. Leaning forward he gave Barry a brief kiss. "Hello Barry, you going to let me in?"

Barry laughed as he stepped back from his doorway. "You sound like the big bad wolf!"

Chuckling, Len wrapped his arms around Barry's waist once the door was closed. "All the better to eat you with, my dear."

Barry let out a groan of despair, "Now you're mixing up fairy tales. You should stick to puns, at least they're funny."

"They are?" Len asked before he could stop himself. For all his love for playing on words, only Mick really seemed to appreciate his sense of humor. Then again, Mick had the exact same sense of humor so that was not surprising. Barry liking his puns certainly was.

"Well," Barry wheedled, hesitating. "They're really awful sometimes but that doesn't make them less funny."

Len kissed him again just for that before pulling away, leaving only an arm wrapped around Barry. Curiously he looked around Barry's unsurprisingly small apartment. "A galley kitchen? No wonder you don't do much cooking."

"Hey, it's not so bad considering I only have to feed me."

"You keep telling yourself that kid," Len could not help but tease. Their age-gap did not bother him but Barry clearly hated the reminder that Len had over a decade on him. 

Grumbling incoherently to himself, Barry moved away from Len and toward his tiny kitchen. "Help me figure out what we should order for dinner."

Shaking his head in amusement, Len followed. It was easy enough to settle on a large variety of chinese food. As Barry called the order in, Len took the moment to look around Barry's spartan living/dining room. The television's volume was on low but it seemed to be playing some news special about Starling City's Hood. It was nothing new, just the usual moral and legal debate over vigilantism, and Moira Queen's upcoming trial.

"Isn't the Hood so interesting?" Barry asked suddenly, practically jumping in place from excitement. "He's like a modern Robin Hood with his bow and focus against white collar crime. Actually the Robin Hood stories themselves are pretty interesting. Did you know in some versions of the tales Robin Hood was the villain? Historians think the different versions depended on the bard's intended audience. Kind of interesting how a story-teller effects how a character is depicted, don't you thi-"

"Barry," Len interrupted gently. "If you want, you can keep talking about the Hood and Robin Hood. Or we could do something else until our food gets here. Maybe even get you out of my sweater."

"Huh? Wha- oh. Yeah. That uh, that sounds like a good plan."

~*~

A knock at the door startled Barry. Double-checking the time Barry could not resist frowning. It was way too early for the take-out to have arrived. A second knock occurred at the door.

"Are you going to get that or are we going back to what we were doing?" Len asked indifferently and Barry fought off a blush at the sudden reminder that he was sitting in his boyfriend's lap and had been making out until being interrupted.

Barry was tempted to ignore whoever was at his door but it could, by some strange twist of horrible timing, actually be the food they ordered. "I better get that," he apologised before getting up. Len stood up and went into Barry's kitchen, probably to get supplies together for their food if it was here early.

Except the person at his door was most definitely not the delivery person.

"Iris?" What was she doing here? Did not she have a date tonight as well?

"I'm sorry for stopping by like this- I know you have a date tonight, but I caught Steve cheating on me and-" she tried to explain and it hurt Barry to see how upset she was.

Without a thought Barry hugged Iris and brought her inside, letting the door close on its own behind them. It was only as he got Iris to the couch he realized Len was not in the room with them. More confused than anything, Barry looked around to see Len in his kitchen, scowling at the contents of his freezer.

"Hey, Len, I'm really sorry but-" Barry said nervously, ignoring the way Iris sat up and stared at Len in alarm.

"It's alright kid, I got a sister too," Len explained, smirking a little at him as he returned to glaring at his freezer's contents. "You're out of ice cream." 

"Um...?"

Iris laughed, apparently understanding Len's non-sequitur, "I'm not the ice cream and sappy romance movies type. I'm more popcorn and cheesy Bollywood films."

"Well, that explains the ridiculous amounts of microwavable popcorn he keeps in stock," Len conceded, finally abandoning Barry's freezer to get the popcorn packet Barry had already set out for later. "It's nice to finally meet you, by the way. Barry tells me I owe you for him giving me a second chance."

Iris was smiling then and Barry wanted to kiss Len. He had thought maybe they needed to end their night early because of Iris but it seemed Len was going out of his way to make Iris welcome and happy. 

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Len. Up until now I really did not know what to make of you beyond sweater-guy," Iris said and Len chuckled even as Barry made an embarrassed noise. Frowning at their reactions, Iris looked between the two of them, eyes widening when she realized just what Barry was wearing. "Oh my god, Barry Allen!"

Barry tried not to think about how red his face must be. "It's really comfortable! And it's not like I'm stretching it out."

"No, you're just ignoring the fact I asked for it back," Len pointed out, eyes alight with amusement as he set down the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. "Lisa is going to ask what happened to it next time she's in town."

Lisa? Who? "Your sister?" Barry guessed.

Len hummed as he sat down on the opposite side of Iris so that she was between them. "She's in Coast City currently but she visits every few months if work doesn't have me commute there. It was a birthday gift from her, I wear it when she's here." 

Now Iris was glaring at him like he was a misbehaving puppy. He kind of deserved it. Barry knew Len wanted the sweater back and that he should return it, he just... Wanted an excuse to meet up with Len in case he ever needed one. They’d only been dating for a little over a month and they're already so serious. Not like Barry's career or Len's past gave them the option to not be serious but Barry wanted Len in a way he hadn't wanted anyone else besides Iris. Having the two of them here, even under awful circumstances, was amazing to Barry.

If only he could tell Joe. If only Barry did not need to hide Len from work. If only, if only... His father would not be in jail and his mother would be alive. 

"She'll be amused to find out my boyfriend stole it," Len said suddenly, bringing Barry back to reality. Len was smiling at him and even though there was nothing suggestive about it or his words, Barry could feel his face turning crimson.

"I can go," Iris offered, smiling at the two of them even if her face was still sad.

"No!" "Don't be silly."

Laughing, Iris settled against Barry. "Alright, then maybe we could start a movie now?"

~*~

Len sighed as he felt Mick studying him again, as he had been since they met up tonight. He would have thought by now Mick would speak up. It was not like the other man to keep quiet about things that bothered him. Yet, here they were with Mick watching him as if he was thin, cracking, ice.

"What Mick?"

Mick's expression grew wary at his testy tone. "Thought you had a date tonight."

"I did. It ended early. That's why we're here now and not tomorrow." Now Len felt his own temper rising. Had they not covered this already, when he asked Mick to meet him? 

"Fuck, Len. Did you get dumped by your not-a-badge? I thought you two were doing good," Mick complained and Len felt his anger slip away at Mick's own sudden display of rage. 

"Mick-"

"Six weeks is longer than your relationships usually last since I met you. What the fuck happened?"

_"Mick-"_

"Did the bastard finally get cold feet ‘cause of his job? I'll wring his neck if it-"

"MICK!" Len shouted and hated how loudly he had to be in order to shut his friend up. They did not need to . "His sister caught her boyfriend cheating. She crashed our date, so it ended early. That's it. Barry and I are still dating."

Len had thought that would be the end of the awkward conversation. Mick, if anything, looked only angrier... Or confused. The two emotions were one and the same more often than not for the pyromaniac.

"Then what the hell are we doing tonight Len? Do you want to burn down whatever you're building with Barry?" Mick demanded, angrily waving at their equipment and plans. "I know you like to act cold, I didn't think you actually were."

"You need to chill out, Mick. If all goes according to plan, which it should, there won't be any evidence to link us to the crime scene. Even if Central's finest find something, I've worked out an alibi for us at Saint and Sinners. We aren't going to get caught," Len reassured, focusing on the easy answers to Mick's questions. 

Mick let out a scornful laugh, hand slamming down on Len's work table. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Don't matter if we get caught, you know the pigs are going to suspect you. Any time there's a flawless robbery the boys in blue harass us, whether we actually did it or not. You really think your boy won't crack from the heat? That he won't start to wonder if you're guilty of everything the badges claim?"

"Of course I do!" Len snapped. "I'm not ignoring the facts, Mick!" Not even wanting to look at Mick, Len turned away and started picking up some of the blueprints Mick's theatrics had knocked off the table. "Let's get back to work."

Mick made a disgruntled noise but, thankfully, seemed to have gotten control of his temper. "How about you explain why this damn job is the best thing to do? What are you planning, Snart?"

 _Like a damn dog with a bone..._ "Stopping now won't change the fact I have committed crimes in the past. I will always be an 'ex-con' according to my records. That's all that matters to the CCPD. When they find out Barry's still seeing me, he's going to be forced to choose. His job or me. As much as the kid likes me I don't think I'll win that one. Being CSI means the world to Barry," he explained, feeling exhausted to his bones having to say it all aloud.

"Len..."

He was not in the mood for platitudes. "As I said, it's a damned if I do, damned if I don't situation. Might as well do what I enjoy. Now can we get back to work?"

"Sure thing, buddy," Mick finally settled on saying though it sounded more like, _this conversation isn't over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to quote daughterofscotland, "you know things are bad when Mick is the voice of reason."


	7. Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's day had started so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned on Tumblr I took time off for coldflash week so that's why this chapter is later than I planned.

Barry Allen was a lot of things, subtle was not one of them. His smile was practically radiating sunshine and there was an honest to god bounce to his steps. At least for Joe's comfort of mind, he was in his own damn clothes this time. He really did not need to see that much visual evidence one of his kids had 'gotten lucky'.

It was good to see Barry looking so happy even if it was not with Iris. For all those two were in love with each other, they sure were stubborn about _being_ together. Joe did not know how it was possible but both of them were completely unaware of the other's feelings. At least Barry's good mood meant he was over Leonard Snart. Hopefully, whoever was making Barry happy this time was a nice and ordinary young man or woman. Joe did not care as long as their biggest mark on their criminal record was a speeding ticket.

"I thought Iris spent the night at your place?" He asked once Barry was standing next to him.

If anything, Barry's good mood increased. "She did. We fell asleep watching Bollywood films and popcorn."

Huh. Then why... "Guess you got a good date night planned then?"

Barry's smile faltered and he paled as he stammered, "I- uh- _what_?"

"You were glowing kid and I seriously doubt Iris breaking up with her boyfriend is what had you in such a good mood," Joe explained as kindly as he could.

Barry gave out a dramatic groan before scrubbing his face with his hands. "Oh god, we did not even do anything last night. Iris date-crashed us," he started to explain, giving Joe nervous glances.

"Hey now, don't look at me that way. I'm not part of the betting pool. This is me trying to help you keep your private life private," Joe explained starting to get amused by Barry's antics. Was he honestly trying to hide he was seeing someone? Good lord, if this was Barry trying he did not want to see what it was like when Barry tried to broadcast.

Barry was still giving him pained looks but did seem to be calming down some. "Thanks, Joe," Barry finally managed.

Shaking his head, he patted Barry on the back before leading him inside the house. They met the caretaker of the estate inside as he explained how he came to realize artwork had been stolen. Security had not been triggered or shut down, giving them no idea when the theft took place. Barry was combing over the house, looking for any and all clues but his frown gave Joe the impression he was not finding enough.

"What have you got for us, Allen?" Chyre asked finally, once he was done interviewing the house's staff. Many of them feared the Jones would see them fired over the loss of artwork and Joe did not envy them.

"A couple footprints but that's it. From the different treads and sizes, I would say this was a two-man job. Maybe the neighbors security caught something? Street security?" Barry suggested, looking apologetic at how little information he could give.

Even if someone else's security caught something, chances were the quality would not be good enough to identify the crooks. Maybe street security could get them a car and a license plate but this whole case gave him déjà vu. Joe was hesitant to voice it though since...

"Guess we'll need to check if Snart consulted with anyone in the neighborhood past couple months. From what the chief of staff told me, the Jones haven't," Chyre said, absorbed in his notes and missing the glare Joe sent his way.

"What?" Barry asked, in a tone that reminded him of kids finding finding out Santa wasn't real. Like something good had been irrevocably stolen and destroyed.

Freddie looked up from his notes, looking between Barry and Joe and only grimaced slightly in apology. He knew Joe had wanted to keep Barry in the dark to how high profile Snart was with the CCPD but it looked like Joe's hand was forced now.

"Come on Bar, I think you and I need to talk."

~*~

Barry was mentally reeling. So there was not a lot of evidence at the crime scene. That happened sometimes, there were such things as professional criminals as much as it galled any police force to admit such a thing. Central even had a lot of crime families and organizations. 'Perfect crimes' weren't common in Central but they were not unheard of either. Besides, catching thieves was a lot harder than you might think unless the stolen items were unique, traceable, or you knew what the thief looked like.

So why were Joe and Chyre automatically jumping to Len? He could not be that high profile, Barry would have heard of him if he had. Wouldn't he?

"You think Le-Snart did this?" He asked as soon as he was alone with Joe to talk.

"Look, Barry, we know Snart does security consultant work outside of companies. Sometimes businesses that want a 'third party' opinion or home owners wanting to know their options. Not all of them end up robbed but every so often someone he consults for or a neighbor gets robbed a few months after he does a consultation. It's not much of a pattern but it's a possibility CCPD can't ignore given Snart's record and lack of other leads," Joe explained, sounding genuinely sorry.

Barry did not understand why, it's not like Joe did anything wrong. It was just so hard to believe. Len had been with him last night, would have spent the night if Iris had not shown up distressed over her breakup. Would the Jones still have been robbed if Len had stayed the night? It was possible Len did not do it, Barry wanted to believe he had not but, Joe seemed so sure. Joe was one of the best detectives the force had, if he believed Len was behind this robbery with so little evidence. If Chyre automatically brought Len up as a suspect...

"His 'bad reputation' is an understatement, isn't it?" Barry asked, unable to hide how bitter he felt.

"Would have had him back behind bars years ago if we had the proof. That jewelry store we questioned him about... Freddie and I doubted he was behind it, too sloppy and not his MO. Still, any time his name comes up in an investigation we feel obligated to question him," Joe answered with a blunt honesty that hurt as much as Barry appreciated it.

Barry took a deep breath. There was a chance Joe was wrong about Len. It was a small chance and Barry was trying to give Len the benefit of a doubt he asked of him. So he had to know.

"Joe... What's the story with you and him? I got the impression there's a lot of bad blood between the two of you."

Barry never thought he'd seen Joe look so old, so tired.

~*~

_1996_

Things at the precinct were shaping up to be a bad week, possibly a bad month with the way Internal Affairs kept finding pieces of evidence that Leroy Snart was a dirty cop. Since joining the force Joe had never been a fan of the man, but he had never realized how bad things were. The shock and disbelief other officers could not shake at least comforted Joe in that he was not alone. Someone like Snart being on the force... it was a stain against all of CCPD and Joe hoped he got the longest sentence the DA could pin on him.

"I told you, we don't have anyone! Repeating the question isn't going to change the answer," a young male voice snapped out louder than necessary.

Of course, as far as Joe was concerned, the only thing worse than Snart being a bad cop was a bad parent. Little Lisa Snart had not moved from her brother's side since he arrived and Joe's heart broke at the sight. Kids should be kids and not already so aware of how unfair and cruel the world could be.

"I'm just double-checking, Leonard. There’s not much point putting you in a home with your 18th birthday only a few months away, but Lisa-" Detective Robert Baines tried to explain.

"Is staying with me. I've already filed emancipation papers months ago, just let me be her legal guardian," Leonard interrupted sounding strong and confident at first and then just tired by the end.

"We're working on that but in the meanwhile Lisa needs to stay with family or-"

Leonard looked ready to scream and Lisa to cry. Baines was a good man, a bleeding heart that usually got along great with his kids, except the Snart siblings were not really kids anymore.

"Robbie," Joe called out before things could escalate further, "why don't I take them out for some food? They've been stuck here a long time."

Baines gave him a grateful smile and promised to let the captain know before leaving. The Snart siblings eyed him warily.

"We can't go out for long but there's a greasy spoon down the street-"

Leonard scowled. "Their food is awful."

Joe nodded in wholehearted agreement. "But it's food and close by."

"Lenny," Lisa pleaded barely above a whisper and it broke Joe's heart.

Len, somehow made of sterner stuff than him - something Joe pointedly did not think about why - simply sighed and hugged his sister a little closer. "Okay, sis, we'll go eat."

The walk to Motorcar was quiet and they barely did more than order their food for a long time. Joe let the kids be quiet, figured they had been pressed and pushed and prodded enough. Finally Leonard spoke up, softly and resigned.

"We don't have anyone but each other. My mom's gone and Lisa's walked out on us when she was five. Grandpa passed away not long after. There's no one for us to go to, not family we've met anyways."

"Alright," Joe agreed as calmly as he could, seeing the problem Baines had been stuck on a bit clearer now. It's not like 'family friends' were an option in this scenario. "Anyone you know that won't mind housing you and that you trust?"

Leonard looked ready to say no before something made him pause. "Grandpa had a lady friend, she was good to me and Lisa but, she's-" _old_ "-not in the best health."

"As long as she has the room for you and doesn't mind, we'll make it work," Joe promised. Chances were people would agree to it just to keep the siblings together. Leonard's emancipation might be harder to push through, but circumstances would probably allow it to happen.

Leonard's stiff posture relaxed a little more, exhaustion obvious. "Thank you."

After that day Joe went out of his way to try to look after the Snart siblings but Leonard would have none of it. The two wanted as little to do with CCPD as possible and refused any aid offered. The only difference between Joe and the rest of the force was Leonard was at least polite turning Joe away.

"You helped me keep my sister and I appreciate that, Officer West, but I'm not taking a damn penny from the force," Leonard growled when Joe finally got him back to the greasy spoon to talk.

"Look Leonard, I get why you don't want the mon-"

"Do you?" the kid interrupted and for all the teen looked calm Joe could tell he was _pissed_. "You and the rest of the police force act so _shocked_ that he was a scumbag. Like none of you knew he had a temper. Or was a drunk. Or too friendly towards criminals. You just did not want to see it and Lisa and I paid the price for it." Leonard snorted in disgust. "You can't refund us for this _disservice_ , you're certainly not buying our forgiveness."

"Come on, kid, that's not what the money is about. Raising a kid is hard work even before you consider money. We just want to help you two out, make things easier on you until you settle," Joe tried to persuade but, he suspected nothing he said would sway the young man.

Now Leonard was looking at him sadly, pitying. "You really think that? What am I saying, of course you do. Nice to know CCPD has at least one good officer. I'm still not taking the money. Even without it I know I'll still do a better job raising Lis than my father."

\---

_2000_

Joe stared at the young man across the table from him in the interrogation room. He had never expected to meet Leonard Snart again, especially not under these circumstances. Somehow, the man had managed to become colder since they last met, and it was obvious the years had not been kind. Everything about Snart said he had seen better days.

"Being an only parent sure is tough, huh," Joe commiserated. He did not need to ask Snart any questions. He helped three other men, career criminals, try to rob a bank. He had been caught red-handed and brought in with the rest of the crew. Now Joe and one of the DA's staff had to convince Leonard of a plea bargain.

Leonard studied Joe, his gaze wary before shrugging and offering him a smile that was all bravado. "Worth it." Mostly bravado, Joe mentally corrected as he noticed some pride in Snart's expression.

"Shame your actions ruined any chances of you finishing that job," the lawyer besides Joe muttered.

Leonard must have heard the woman because his face closed off immediately and Joe sent the lawyer a glare. She had to be new and green to think antagonizing someone would get them to agree to a plea bargain. Trying to salvage the situation Joe explained the charges Snart was facing and the prison sentence; a few years to over a decade depending on how sympathetic the judge and jury were.

"Or I plead guilty and I expect you have an offer to _sweeten_ that deal," Snart drawled out, clearly unimpressed with both of them. "No thanks, I'm still not accepting hand-outs from police."

"Don't be selfish or arrogant or whatever the hell you're being, Snart. You got a sister to look after," Joe chided but if anything, it made Leonard withdraw further from the conversation.

"Already arranged for someone to look after her if the job went south," Snart said simply and refused to say more.

~*~

_Present Day_

"The trial was pretty quick. Snart and the others were all found guilty, though as a first time offender, Snart got the lightest sentence. Could have been worse if anyone actually believed he planned the robbery like his accomplices claimed. It seemed so far-fetched at the time and even more unlikely when Snart got out on parole after three years and seemed to have cleaned up his act. Then he started consulting and the suspicious robberies trailed behind him," Joe finished wearily. "We're really waiting for him to slip up. Spend a little too much money unaccounted for or get caught on good security footage. _Something_ for us to finally pin the bastard."

Barry nodded as he crossed his arms and tried not to melt down further in front of Joe. "Thanks Joe. Since there's nothing left for me to do here, I'm going to head back to the precinct, go over some other cases while I wait for the security footage to come in."

Joe looked reluctant to let Barry go but nodded, "Alright. Sorry if this puts a damper on your new relationship."

Barry wanted to laugh or cry. This was like his father being found guilty of murdering his mom all over again, but worse, because Barry was fairly certain Len was actually guilty of his crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baines and lawyer are OCs and shouldn't be seen again.
> 
> For the record, since not all my readers are American, 'to serve and protect' is a popular motto of police forces. Len's disservice comment is him mocking CCPD for failing it. (As well as the practice of discounting/refunding poor customer service which is the more obvious implication, i know)
> 
> Also, Len and Iris were supposed to have some POV time as well but that has been bumped to next chapter.


	8. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to work things out when Barry's avoiding Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 8. Enjoy my lovelies!

Iris appreciated how supportive Barry was being over her break up. It was nice to have him there for her when she needed a reminder she was loved and deserved better than a cheater. Something like the relationship Barry was clearly building with Len. Or at least, the relationship they had been building.

Iris was not sure when it happened or why, but the two were clearly in a fight and Barry was really upset. He only buried himself in work and family when he was hurting from a relationship fallout. She tried to give them time to sort their problems out, but after two weeks Iris felt like she had no choice but to intervene.

"Okay, enough. What is wrong with you and Len?"

Barry jerked upright in his chair, pen scratching a long dash across his paperwork. "Iris! I- what? Nothing's going on with me and Len," he stuttered out as he looked around nervously.

"Barry Allen, you are a horrible liar and relax, no one is around to overhear," Iris reassured as she leaned against Barry's desk. "Now honestly, what is going on? The first and last time I saw you two together things looked great."

"They were," Barry admitted, starting to hunch his shoulders and play with his pen. Grimacing, when he noticed the mark he left. "Then there was a case. Len's a prime suspect in it."

_Oh_. Iris could see how that could cause trouble but, two weeks of misery? "He was suspected in that robbery the day after you met and things turned out okay. You knew he could be a suspect again. How is this case different?"

Barry laughed though it sounded more like a cry. "Cause I'm pretty sure he did it. There's no solid proof, none I could find anyways. But Joe explained Len's bad reputation and the only reason he's not in jail is because there's never enough evidence to convict him. I knew this might happen but I thought... I thought I could handle it but I'm not," he admitted, eyes firmly downcast.

"Oh Bar," Iris empathized. It was one thing to see someone you knew was innocent, but to see someone you suspected was a criminal... "What are you going to do?"

"That's what I have been trying to figure out. I just don't think I can handle it Iris, dating someone so strongly suspected of being a criminal. But Len- We're so good together and I really like him. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should try telling him that. I know you've already taken a big risk dating him but giving him another chance to try to work things out with you can't hurt. Especially if you can't decide on your own. Relationships take communication, Bar," Iris suggested, hoping she was doing the right thing. She left Barry so he could get back to work and think over his relationship troubles.

Hours later she checked her phone while on break to discover Barry had left her a voicemail.

"Hey Iris! Listen, I'm going to Starling City for a few days. As far as the precinct knows I'm out sick on food poisoning. I'll be back before you know it."

Iris smiled at the excitement and happiness she heard in Barry's voice. It was good to hear him so happy again. She better remind him of their plans to go to S.T.A.R. Labs in a few days or better yet...

~*~

Len glared at his phone and did his best not to throw it in a fit of rage. Almost two weeks since he last saw Barry and Len couldn't deny it any more. Barry was avoiding him, probably found out about the Jones heist and just how high, and frequently, he ended up a suspect for those kind of robberies. It left a phantom taste of bile at the back of his throat.

He had been right. Sooner or later his reputation was going to push Barry away. Len guessed they were not 'over' yet since Barry was still answering his texts but it felt like Barry was just dragging out the inevitable.

Mick, as much as it galled him to admit, had been right as well. At least if Len had not been guilty of the robbery he could fight this, fight whatever was making Barry question their relationship. Len was a lot of things, being a liar included. But he did not lie to those he cared about, hid things from them certainly, but not lie. If Barry asked about the robbery, asked if Len had done it, he'd tell Barry the truth.

Maybe it was just as well Barry was avoiding him.

Len knew when it came down to it, his lifestyle would be too much for the kid. Their relationship was balanced on a knife's edge, as long as they did not think too hard about their situation... Things were fine. Now that delicate balance had slipped and here they were, struggling.

Damn. It was embarrassing how much Barry mattered to him. He was too old to believe in fairy tale romances, Len never bought any of that 'lived happily ever after' crap. Dating Barry though... it reminded him of those stories, of romances worth fighting for from the first meeting.

If Barry gave him the chance.

Len startled in surprise when his phone started to ring. Odd. Most people simply texted him when contacting his personal phone. His curiosity spiked when he saw it was Iris that was calling him. It was the first time she contacted him since they exchanged numbers.

"Hello? Iris?"

"Len! Glad I could reach you! I know you and Barry probably want to enjoy your little getaway without interruption-" _what?_ "- but I just wanted you to know he needs to be back for the Particle Accelerator activation ceremony S.T.A.R. Labs is having," Iris said, making no sense to him.

"Iris, what-"

"Well, I would remind Barry to be back in time for it. but he's so chronically late for everything that I thought maybe you could get him home on time," Iris finished, ignoring his attempts to question her.

Len frowned as he tried to understand what was going on. "I'm not going anywhere with Barry, Iris."

"What? Did you two fight again? I thought you two were going away to Starling City to patch things up." Iris sounded irate. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned - or a protective sister._

"I meant," Len clarified, unhappy at the confirmation that Barry was upset with him. "We never had any plans to go to Starling together to begin with. As you're aware, we haven't been on the best terms lately."

Iris was quiet for a long time before sighing loudly. "Then he's run off to go investigate something weird again. Dad is going to be so unhappy if he finds out. He already questioned me about Barry's 'food poisoning' excuse."

Len considered the situation. Barry was off in Starling, away from all the pressures of Central City. Iris had a good idea. Tracking Barry down in Starling and working things out there might work better than if Len was to try here. He could try to remind Barry their relationship was worth the trouble with a romantic evening or two. "I need to clear my schedule but I'll make sure he gets back to Central in time."

"And you'll work out whatever's wrong with you two, right?" Iris demanded.

Len took a moment to consider this might have been Iris's plan all along.

"I'll do my best."

~*~

Barry did not like to think he was running away from his problems. He was off to Starling City to investigate a robbery/homicide with signs of astronomical strength used by the single assailant. Finally, a lead on something impossible that was more than just rumour. This was an honest, an actual case, of something beyond the normal. He doubted there would be any connection between it and his father's case but if Barry could just start exposing that the world really was stranger than people were willing to believe then maybe... Maybe a fool's dream he couldn't resist.

He was also totally running away from his problems with Len. He knew Iris had a point about talking to Len, but doing so would end the Schrodinger's Cat situation on their relationship. He'd force Len to admit whether he robbed the Jones' or not and that could be the end of them. If Len was guilty like Joe thought and Barry suspected, Barry was not sure he could live with himself if he kept dating Len. To know one day they could have a great time together before he ran off to commit crime.

Was it wrong that Barry's biggest problem was that it happened the same night Len met Iris? He couldn't help but think that if the memory of that night had not been ruined he could handle Len's possible, probable, criminal career. Now, Barry could not look at that evening and stop thinking that Len left to rob someone.

He just needed some time off from worrying over it and maybe Starling was the distraction he needed. Aside from the unusual case, Starling was home to the vigilante Hood. Barry would love to investigate him, see what the people of Starling knew compared to whatever line news channels fed the rest of the world. The vigilante might just be a man with a bow but it did not make him any less fascinating. Heroes, and Barry did believe the Hood to be one, was usually the stuff of fiction.

He should have tried to visit Starling sooner. Hopefully he would not get there too late because knowing his luck, he certainly was not going to make it on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT STOP ARROW CANON! Can you tell I'm excited?


	9. What happens in Starling City...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry arrives in Starling to investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a ton of dialogue quoted from Arrow season two's episode The Scientist.

It was a good thing Barry had time to work out his cover story on his way to Starling. He knew what a crappy liar he could be when suddenly put on the spot. Luckily, for him, Barry's job as CSI gave him the perfect excuse to randomly show up in Starling to take a look at an on-going investigation.

Yet here he was, apologizing for being late and rambling about typically unfortunate luck with public transport. Barry thought he could do this but now as he was being stared down he was not so sure. He could get into a lot of trouble if Starling's police checked in with CCPD about him being sent over to help investigate.

"Who the hell are you? And do your parents know that you're here?" The detective in charge of the crime scene demanded.

 _Okay, I can do this._ "I'm Barry Allen. I'm from the Central City police department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" The detective questioned, clearly doubtful.

It was sad how calming Barry found his skepticism but, he was used to it. "One very strong guy, yeah," he confirmed and then he was in his element, explaining how impossible as it may seem for one man to have committed this crime, it was only one. It was surprising and refreshing how SCPD accepted his explanation for events. He guessed having a vigilante running around with a bow and arrow and earthquake machines made the unusual easier to accept.

The Queen Consolidated representatives at the scene were pretty nice even if Mr. Queen seemed distracted.

"What did you say your name was again?" Mr. Queen's PA asked as he got done explaining what a centrifuge did.

"Barry," he answered and then belatedly realized Felicity probably wanted more than just his first name. "Allen."

"Felicity," the blonde introduced with a smile before realizing she had made the same mistake he had. "Smoak."

Barry grinned back at her feeling an instant connection and almost laughed until he noticed Oliver Queen glaring at him. _Oh man, someone was a possessive boyfriend._

~*~

Dig was trying hard not to judge Oliver. It was pretty obvious to him that Ollie did not like the way Felicity and Allen were getting along so well. That was the main reason Oliver had him looking into the kid, and given a chance he was going to have to a feelings conversation with Oliver, again. Not like the guy could reveal information about an on-going to a civilian. Not like he expected Ollie to get that.

Rather than reach out to his contacts right away, Dig picked up his phone and gave CCPD a call. It took being transferred and put on hold a few times, but he finally managed to get in touch with Captain Singh.

"What can I do for you Mr. Diggle?" The man asked nicely enough.

"Well, two things really, Captain. I work for Mr. Queen, co-owner of Queen Industries. We had a recent robbery and homicide and are conducting an in-house investigation. Starling City's police force mentioned sending out the case file for reference and I was wondering if you had any leads for us?"

"We've seen nothing like it before, sorry we can't be of more help on the matter," Singh admitted and sounded genuinely sorry he had nothing to offer Dig. Damn, so there was no similar case in Central. Oliver was right about Allen keeping secrets and lying after all. "And that second thing, Mr. Diggle?"

"Ah, that one is a bit more unofficial. Mr. Queen's PA is seeing a Mr. Barry Allen who claims to work for your department's CSI unit. I'm just running a background check," Dig explained and waited.

"He's what? Guess West was right about why he's 'out sick'," the captain muttered but Dig managed to overhear well enough. "Yes, Barry Allen works for my department as an assistant CSI and despite his flaws he knows how to maintain confidentiality. Mr. Queen should not have to worry about any leaks from Mr. Allen."

"I see. Thank you for your time, Captain."

"You're welcome, Mr. Diggle. Good luck with that case on your hands, and Allen. He's a headache on good days."

After hanging up Diggle stared at the phone for a long while before picking it up and calling a new number. He wanted a copy of Barry Allen's file and anything else his contacts could get him. He was going to need to know as much as possible before going to Oliver.

~*~

Felicity thought she had done the right thing, having Barry set up his equipment at Queen's office building. That way they knew as much as Barry did and could maybe find the super strength robber before he killed anyone else. She had not expected Barry to be such a big fan of the Vigilante or to have correctly theorized as much as he had. Knowing his interest was because of his mother's murder helped, even if it still left the topic awkward.

"Pays to work for a billionaire," Barry said admiringly as he looked over the bloodied arrow.

"Actually my take home's nothing special. Especially given I am rarely at home, since I'm with him every night," Felicity admitted, thinking of the late nights she spent more often than not at the Arrow cave.

Except Barry was looking at her in surprise and a bit... Apologetic. "Ah. Well, I didn't realize you and he were that ser-"

"Oh no, work. He and I are not, no, I do not like Oliver," Felicity quickly corrected, hating her inability to not ramble or phrase things awkwardly. Besides, she and Oliver really weren't anything... Except friends, co-workers - well, technically he was her boss -, and partners - with Diggle! - in the vigilante business. Nothing special at all. She really needed to stop pining over Oliver and maybe a night out with Barry would help.

"Um, I was invited to a work function. It's a party." Barry nodded attentively at her sudden subject change but did not seem to get what she was asking. "And I have a plus-one." Still not getting it. "I was thinking you would make a really good plus-one," Felicity finished and waited nervously.

Barry startled once he realized she was asking him out and clearly hesitated. "Can it be as friends? I'm seeing someone at the moment, well we're fighting, but I'm- I'm kind of hoping we can work things out," Barry admitted, seemingly surprised by his own words.

Felicity tried not to feel too disappointed. She liked Barry, not as much as Oliver, but she still liked him. "As friends is fine! I just... your facebook page said you were single?"

Laughing, Barry rubbed his neck nervously. "There's a complicated story behind that... You checked out my Facebook page?"

"You accepted my Friend Request."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual and I can't say I care much for it. I think it's because this chapter is mostly canon written up by me and not much actually original content. Next chapter things will start to go AU for arrow canon and I'll enjoy writing that a lot more.


	10. Gets Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes amends and Len arrives in Starling city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Arrow season two episode, The scientist but no direct quotes this time.

Oliver had not been thinking clearly when he had confronted Barry. He had been angry at being lied to and suspicious of Barry's real reasons for taking on this case he had no right to be investigating. Oliver had meant to put off the confrontation until he could speak with Barry privately but seeing him with Felicity... Seeing how much Felicity already liked and trusted Barry... Pushed him to confront the CSI assistant in front of her.

Which had proved to be a disastrous decision. Dig had not been there but he could already imagine his friend's resigned disbelief at Oliver managing to mess up that badly. Five years away from Starling really had messed with his social skills.

So he tracked Barry down to the lab he was borrowing for work space. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut as he watched the young man packing up his gear, obviously upset. "Mr. Allen - Barry," Oliver corrected, feeling being formal would only make the situation worse. "I am sorry for mishandling confronting you. I should not have done it with Felicity present."

Barry looked up from equipment, eyes still watery from near tears, to look at Oliver amused. "Because she's mad at you now or because it would have been better to confront me privately?"

"Both," Oliver decided to admit honestly. Feeling at least a little welcomed, Oliver sat in a free chair and tried to think of how best to explain himself. "After being shipwrecked... Trust stopped being an easy thing for me. Felicity and Dig are two of the very few people I trust completely, maybe the only two. After everything that happened with Malcolm Merlyn, trust has become even harder for me and I've become very protective of those I care about."

"So me being here under false pretenses and befriending Felicity was really stressing you out?" Barry asked, not sounding judgmental about it but rather understanding.

Oliver allowed himself a small laugh. "To put it nicely, yes. Look, if you want to keep investigating this case, you can as a consultant for Queen's Con., just don't expect a paycheck. And, and it would be good if you could attend the party."

Barry smiled wryly and then asked, "You know Felicity and I are just friends, right? I'm actually seeing someone back in Central, just, uh, quietly because-"

"You got suspended a few months ago for an inappropriate relationship with an ex-con," Oliver said flatly, watching Barry flinch and rub at his neck.

"Wow, You really looked into me," he managed to say with obvious discomfort.

"Mr. Diggle is very good at his job and we already discussed my issues with trust. I'm offering to let you continue investigating and attend my party as an apology, not a sign of confidence. You seem like an alright man, Barry, but I still don't trust you. Or like you." Oliver was not trying to befriend Barry and he felt the need to remind the man this was an apology, not the beginning of a friendship.

Barry winced at the reminder but nodded his head in acceptance. "I understand. So, uh, when and where is this party and what is the dress code?"

~*~

Barry was not sure how he and Felicity ended back up in the lab space he was borrowing, it just seemed the best place to go post party. They were too new of friends for Felicity to just invite him back to her place, especially after lying to her. Going back to Barry's hotel did not seem right either given the implications of such an invitation. Troubled as he was with Len, Barry still considered them to be a couple and he was not going to cheat, or let himself come off as willing to cheat, just because of it.

Either Len did or did not rob the Jones's and Barry needed to know for certain. He needed to hear it from Len. Barry was not sure what he would do with the information but it was something he had to know in order to move forward... With or without Len. His heart wrenched at the thought of breaking up with Len, he did not want to, but the confrontation he needed to have meant he might have to make that decision. Having to keep their relationship secret was taxing enough without having to worry about just how criminally active Len was.

Coming to Starling had at least cleared his mind enough to know what his next step with Len was. Even if the trip was proving a waste of time in helping his father. At least he managed to make a new friend in Felicity and maybe the start of a grudging friendship with Oliver Queen.

Felicity and Barry were maybe at the lab for fifteen minutes when Barry's phone started to ring. He looked down at it in surprise to see it was Len calling him. He could not help the smile that grew on his face before looking back up, apologetically, at Felicity. "I'm sorry, it's-"

Smiling Felicity waved at him to go ahead.

"Hey, sorry I've been avoiding you," Barry blurted out as soon as he accepted the call.

Listening to Len chuckle over the phone relaxed something in Barry. He had missed Len's chuckles, missed Len. "Well it's good to know you seem to be done avoiding me, it makes my surprise even better," Len remarked, sounding beyond pleased.

"Surprise? What surprise? I'm not- I'm not in Central right now," Barry confessed, panicking slightly, he had told Len he would be busy the next couple days, not that he was out of town.

"Oh, I know," Len admitted, sounding like a cat that caught the canary. "Iris called me, all excited we were working things out with a romantic getaway to Starling."

Barry groaned and rubbed at his face with his free hand. "For real? I am so, so sorry. That conversation must have gotten awkward."

"Well, I did get a belated shovel talk but you know, her idea was not a bad one."

Barry laughed at that. "It does sound like a good one. So what, are you going to take me to Coast City? Maybe introduce me to your sister."

"Another time perhaps. For now why don't you meet me at the train station? I'm due to arrive in forty-five minutes."

Barry almost dropped his phone in surprise and fumbled to catch it. "You- no way! You're coming to Starling? I, that's great! I'll meet you at the station," Barry could barely contain his excitement at the idea. Coming to Starling really had helped to clear his head. "I've missed you," the confession slipped out before Barry could stop it.

Len was quiet for an agonizing moment before sighing audibly over the phone. "Me too, Barry. We'll talk this out when we meet up."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," Barry agreed. "See you soon."

It was only after he hung up Barry remembered he was not alone in the lab. He quickly looked over to Felicity, worried about how she might feel about being ignored on their friend-date, but she was smiling. She even looked really, genuinely, happy for him.

"I'm sorry. I got to go."

"So I heard. Not that I meant to eavesdrop but, uh, well, you were right there on the phone so I overheard. Anyways, not the point. Go! Work things out with your girlfriend," Felicity rambled, quickly hugging Barry before making shooing motions with her hands.

"Ah," did he never say one way or another? "Boyfriend, actually."

"Go make things up with your boyfriend, then," Felicity replied, only taking a second to process the news.

Just for that Barry gave her another hug before heading out. He had plenty of time to swing by his hotel room to change and then meet up with Len.

~*~

Len smiled when he saw Barry waiting for him on the platform. His train had been the last one, due in for the night and what few people departed from the train weren't lingering around. He and the kid essentially had the place to themselves.

Barry ran up to him all smiles before hesitating a few feet from him, practically vibrating in place with nerves. Cute. Len closed the distance between them, raising his hands to cup Barry's face as they kissed. Len kept it chaste, no more than a brushing of lips, until Barry parted his lips and relaxed against Len.

"I really am sorry I've been avoiding you," Barry apologized again, looking desperate for Len's forgiveness. Not that the kid had really done anything wrong besides hide from a problem.

"I think I more than deserved it," Len admitted, trying not to give away how much Barry's face shutting down emotionally hurt. The heist had been fun. A challenge that needed to be planned meticulously and carried out without a flaw. The resulting adrenaline rush and sense of satisfaction that came with a job well done was a familiar joy. Losing Barry for two weeks, possibly losing Barry completely, soured any lingering joy Len had for the robbery.

"We should talk about that. Len..." Barry started to say before Len interrupted him by kissing him once more. He just wanted this moment, this reunion to be a good one for a little longer. Len was not ready to have the serious conversation they needed to have just yet. "Len," Barry protested as he pulled away. Barry suddenly sounded exhausted and seemed unsteady on his feet.

Len's alarmed felt smothered under a sudden wave of fatigue as well. What on earth... Were they drugged? How? He needed to do something. Had to get... Had to...

Waking up was disorienting. He was propped up in a chair but not restrained like Len had expected as his memories returned. Barry was already up and about, examining a man, the Vigilante? Oliver Queen?, trying to play doctor. Len wanted to laugh, being a CSI was a far cry from doctor though he supposed good doctors were as hard to come by for vigilantes as they were for criminals. At least Barry seemed to know and trust the people that had abducted them.

When Queen started to have seizures Len decided to follow Barry's lead and started to help. Their abductors seemed startled by his sudden assistance but there really was no time to play twenty questions when the Hood was dying. It was only once they had stabilized Queen, and wasn’t that still a surprise, that paranoia started to sink into everyone present.

"You're Leonard Snart," their male abductor half-stated half-accused. The black man appeared to be former military, an elite branch if Len had to guess.

The woman looked between her accomplice and Len confused, clearly only one of them knew precisely who he was. Besides him, Barry blanched and started to rub at his neck. "Dig?" she questioned softly, cautiously.

"He's an ex-con that's suspected of being less than clean. Pretty sure he's the ex-con Barry Allen got suspended over having an inappropriate relationship with, given the obvious," 'Dig' explained, looking less than thrilled at the realization.

Barry let out a nervous laugh as he looked apologetically at the woman. "I told you there was a complicated story behind my Facebook status, Felicity."

'Felicity' paled as she looked between all of them, even the unconscious Oliver Queen. "Oh, oh.... Ollie is going to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so excited for Starling City because of this chapter. Sure, Barry and Len hooking up and dating pre-canon is already AU but this is the beginning of when canon starts to go differently. *throws confetti* yay!


	11. And Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up and isn't happy. Len and Barry finally get to talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len is a unreliable narrator, just disclaiming.

If Len thought he could manage it, he'd have taken Barry and run. He doubted getting out of Starling city would do more than buy them time, however. Not that Barry would let them simply cut and run like that. Barry trusted these people, idolized the vigilante too much to even think they were in danger. Len was out of practice at protecting someone, had not done it in years, and he never had to protect someone ignorant of their need for protection.

Felicity seemed to have embraced the fact Oliver was going to kill her and decided to go for broke, trying to get both of them to help solve the mysterious case the Starling residents were investigating. She won Barry over as soon as she asked. Len tried to keep his dislike of Barry's willingness to help to himself but Dig had noticed even if the man said nothing.

He listened as Felicity and Barry discussed all they knew about the string of robberies and how the vigilante ended up in need of medical aid. Everyone seemed to think finding the thief would lead them to whoever was trying to mass produce a super soldier serum. Len held back a derisive snort. Sure that was one way to look at it, the simple and straightforward one.

Len supposed he could help but to what end? It might be easier to seek forgiveness than permission, except the vigilante was not a forgiving man. Aiding the vigilante's team would only infuriate Queen when he woke up, and Len aimed to get Barry and himself out of Starling city alive and without arrow wounds.

As if to prove a point, the vigilante's first act upon his return to consciousness was to choke Barry. Len heard himself call out to Barry in alarm, heard Dig and Felicity moving to help. Len got to Barry first, striking the nerves of Queen's wrist to loosen his grip. Barry did the rest of the work moving away from Queen gasping for breath. Len did his best to move protectively between Barry and the Hood. He figured the odds were even between them, given the hood's recent near-death experience.

"What the hell is going on here?" Oliver Queen demanded as he looked around the room, notably at Barry and Len.

Everyone else was eager to explain so Len let them as he watched Queen warily. Len couldn’t say he was surprised the vigilante turned on Felicity first. The vigilante really was not a forgiving man.

"You told him who I am. You told two strangers who I am," Queen sounded so betrayed.

Felicity faltered slightly at the second part of the accusation before stiffening her spine and growing determined, "Yeah, I did."

"That's not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity."

"Well, we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying," Felicity snapped back and Len felt his eyebrows climb in surprise. He had not expected the woman to have so much backbone.

"What's to stop them from going to the police and reporting my identity?" Oliver demanded, before turning to glare at Len.

"They won't."

"I-" Barry started to speak up before Oliver turned his attention to them.

"How are you so certain? You only met Allen a few days ago and you know barely anything about him! This isn't like you and Dig, Felicity. I researched both of you thoroughly before I even considered revealing myself to you. I don't even know who he is!" Oliver shouted, glaring pointedly at Len.

"He's Leonard Snart, Barry's boyfriend," Felicity explained quietly, more than aware how that news was going to be received.

"His boyfriend," Oliver said flatly, turning his back towards Felicity before frowning at Dig. "Wait, Snart. The ex-con?"

Dig grimaced in confirmation. "We had to make a call, Oliver. Considering you're alive, I think we made the right one."

"Look," Barry foolishly said as he moved away from Len and towards Oliver. The man that had been choking him 78 seconds ago despite Len trying to hold him back. "We're not going to go to the police or tell anyone else. You don't even have to thank me for saving your life but you should thank her. She's the reason you're even alive to be having an identity crisis."

Before he could think better of it, Len smirked at Barry for telling the vigilante off.

"We've had this conversation already, Allen, I don't trust you. Your word might be good enough for Felicity and Dig but, not me. I am certainly not taking your ex-con boyfriend's word," Oliver said with a calm Len doubted the man actually felt.

"How about if the situation was a bit more MAD?" Len finally inquired, not fighting his amusement at the irony of his words. The vigilante said nothing but he certainly had the man's, and everyone else's, attention.

"I don't think we need things any crazier around here, Len," Barry said warily.

"I'm talking about mutually assured destruction, Barr. We know who the vigilante is, no changing that. What we change however, is what the vigilante knows about _us_ ," Len explained carefully, taking on a lackadaisical air to rival Queen's false calm. "Take my personal phone, copy everything on it. There should be more than enough on it to ensure our lives are ruined if we ruin his."

"Len-" Barry spoke up as Felicity protested, "You don't have to-"

"How so?" The vigilante asked.

"Two, not quite three, months worth of texts between myself and Barry. Plenty of evidence to prove the kid's been having a secret and illegal affair with me. After already being suspended and warned off from seeing me, that'll cost him his job, maybe even his career. Jail time or fines if the DA pushes hard enough," Len explained as calmly as he could, unable to look at Barry. He researched exactly how bad exposing their relationship could be for Barry and he still... "As for me, plenty of evidence in my texts to others that I've committed the odd theft over the years. Not quite the sentence you'll receive for all your murders, Hood, but then the justice system really dislikes murderers."

No one said anything after that and Len did not dare look to his side to see Barry's response. This was not how he wanted to tell the kid. He had wanted to talk to Barry privately, let the kid ask his questions and confirm Barry's fears. Talk about where to go from there. Yet the vigilante was unlikely to settle for anything but the revelation of a painful secret. It was not just blackmail the vigilante needed.

"Copy his phone's information Felicity," Oliver declared as he started to walk away.

"Ollie-" Felicity protested.

"I need to get home. Copy his phone and keep them here," the man bit out before stalking away.

"Never meet your heroes, huh?" Barry asked rhetorically. "I didn't even get to tell him about the fingerprints."

~*~

There was not much Barry could do except wait for the fingerprint results to help Felicity and Dig. Not that they were working the case much either, too busy going over Len's phone.

"You had some top shelf security hardware and software," Felicity said in half-admiration, half-curiosity.

"Being a security consultant gives me access to off the market toys or products that aren't considered sellable due to their price tag," Len admitted with a shrug and smile at the blonde. Barry tried not to think about it too much, but Len had not looked at him since Oliver left. Since he admitted he was still stealing.

"Security consul- how does that even work? How do you even make that work?" Felicity demanded incredulously, actually stopping her work to stare at Len and wave her arms for emphasis.

"After I served time I didn't have the best job prospects, even with a GED. Security companies have those product contests however. Crack this safe, hack that firewall, steal this prop without setting off the security system, and win this much money. I won enough prize money a company offered to take me on as a consultant. I got a steadier income and they lost less money to me and others. Once I proved good enough, other companies agreed to take me on as a consultant," Len answered, starting to smirk. "They say you should love what you do for a living and I do."

"Why still steal then?" Dig asked, no longer pretending to mind his own business.

"Len, can we talk?" Barry interrupted, tired of feeling ignored.

"Of course," Len agreed, walking away from Felicity and Dig. "Though I don't know how private our conversation will be."

Barry walked as far away from Felicity and Dig as he could and did his best to keep his voice low. "If you want to explain why you're still stealing, explain it to my face, Len. Don't use Felicity and Dig as a convenient buffer."

For a moment it looked like Len would argue but then decided against it, nodding grimly. "Fair enough. Cat's out of the bag, no sense in hiding. What do you want to know?"

Barry took a deep breath and thought about it. Thought over what had bothered him most the past two weeks of knowing Len was still a criminal. Thought about what hurt the most when Len confirmed his suspicions to Oliver. He also considered what did not bother him and what it meant for Len to hand over so much self-incriminating evidence of his own choice.

"I keep thinking back to that night. Everything had felt perfect," Barry admitted, huffing at how bitter his voice was. "It was the first time I honestly thought we could work, that we were worth whatever risks I was taking for you. Iris showed up and you did not care she ruined our date night. You just immediately focused on comforting her, made her feel welcomed with us. I felt like we did not have to be this doomed secret and I wanted that feeling to stay so badly."

"Barry," Len said helplessly, probably feeling as awful as Barry was and a small, vindictive part of him said _good_.

"Then I get called onto a case and you're the prime suspect. The one everyone assumes is the guilty party based off the lack of evidence I could find. And I can tell it was you. That right after leaving me with Iris, you went and robbed that home. And I, I don't understand. Why, Len?"

Len had told him in the past he lost lovers for being 'too cold'. It was something Barry had never been able to reconcile with what he knew of Len. Sure Len had the kind of temper that ran cold instead of hot but he had never seemed cold to Barry.

Except now. The way Len was standing and looking at Barry, his tone when he started to speak... cold felt like an understatement. "Because as much as I want you, as much as I want those perfect moments like you do, we can't last. Not as we are, anyways. One day we'll get sloppy, kid. We'll get tired of hiding and someone will catch us. Or we'll simply be unlucky. I have a record, Barry, even if I never got so much as a parking ticket for the rest of my life, the police won't care. They'll just see me as an ex-con you're dating."

"So, what? You'd rather force me to choose between you and my job?" Barry couldn't believe it, he did not want to believe it. Of all the ways Len could have chosen to handle the problem he chose-

"No. I don't want to force you to choose anything, Barry. I never want to do that to you. Doesn't change the fact you have a choice to make or it will be made for you. Today, next month, maybe even years from now," Len denied, shaking his head.

"So then why- you don't think I'd choose you?" Barry was not sure how to feel about the realization.

Len's cold attitude disappeared as he opened up to Barry again. He looked awful, like something had hollowed him out and what remained had been worn thin. His expression so honestly disbelieving it hurt. "Why would you?"

God, it was so obvious now. Len did not think he was worth it. Barry hated how what he needed to say was going to make it worse. "You're right. Right now I wouldn't, but I think I could choose you. I want to be able to choose you, Len. I love my job and what I do, but people matter more to me than a job. You could mean more to me than my job but," Barry said, hoping Len understood.

"You want me to stop stealing," Len stated, his tone cold.

"I want what I asked you the first night we dated. Don't make the choice I have to make any harder than it has to be. Please," Barry begged. To think for the past two weeks Barry had been struggling with the idea he needed to break up with Len and now he was the one fighting for them to be together. Had not Len shown up in Starling to try to work things out? When had everything gotten so turned around?

Len watched Barry for a long time, expression giving nothing away. Then Len sighed. "Alright. I'll try to be the model citizen you want me to be," he agreed though the way he said it...

Did Len not understand? Barry could see himself falling in love with Len. He could see them having a happy life together if they chose it. Barry was not sure yet but he was willing to try and he needed Len to do the same in order for them to have a chance.

"Thank you." The words weren't enough but they would have to be, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter wrote itself.
> 
> Anyways, because people will wonder, the 78 seconds was not a reference to Redhead's Seventy-Three Seconds. I honestly timed when Oliver choked Barry to when Barry spoke up in Felicity's defense (~2:36 to 3:40. 64 seconds) and then added some time to it to accomadate the AU discussion. Cause I realized Mr. 'Perfect Time Keeper' Snart would keep track.


	12. But Ultimately Works Out Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is trying to give Barry and Len the benefit of a doubt.

Despite himself Len smiled as he watched Barry geek out over the set up Queen and his accomplices had. Dig seemed to be humoring him well enough since he returned from the Queen manor.

“You three have messed with some really nasty people. The Doll Maker, Count Vertigo, Dodger, The Huntress,” Barry finished rattling off as he admired the ridiculous outfit Queen wore when out as the Arrow.

“We don't really keep score,” Dig tried to admonish but he seemed more amused than annoyed.

“I was,” Barry needlessly added, a little put out before moving over to the case with the bow and arrows stocked within. 

Shaking his head at seeing Barry act like a kid in a candy store, Len noticed Felicity smiling up at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh! It's nothing!" She tried to deny before explaining anyway, "You two are really cute- no, that's not right, uh, sweet! - sweet together. I'm a little jealous. Oh! That sounded bad. I didn't mean jealous of you, or Barry. Not to say you guys aren't hot-"

Len found himself relaxing as he laughed. He had not been sure what to make of Barry's sudden and deep friendship with Felicity. Part of him had been jealous and worried Barry was already starting to move on from him. The rest of him had been amazed. Barry was so quick to offer himself to others and openly trusting, even after being kidnapped. Len had not thought it was possible for people like Barry to exist. Yet he did and Len was beginning to learn Felicity was just like Barry. 

"I get the gist, Felicity," Len reassured her as Queen entered the... What did they even call this place? Vigilante Lair? Arrow cave? HQ?

Len let himself wonder about it as Queen revealed he was suffering hallucinations and Barry helped the team by offering to run a blood test. Everyone but himself discussed the string of thefts by Cyrus Gold and the threat of a super soldier army. Dig and Queen were leaving to investigate Gold's hotel. He could not quite believe the vigilante was leaving Felicity alone with him and Barry again. The man could barely tolerate Barry and openly expressed distrust and yet seemed to assume Felicity was safe enough with them. Queen must trust them more than he claimed or was an idiot. 

"I imagine injuries are a common problem with this job," Len said as he watched Barry work.

Felicity gave him a distracted nod, her worry for Queen clearly bothering her. "Usually nothing too bad. Or at least not life-threatening enough that we have time to get Ollie into regular clothes and to a hospital."

Hrm. So if Barry had not been around, Queen would be dead or outed as the vigilante. Dangerous. He grabbed his phone from Felicity's work station and started to send out some texts. Surely one of his contacts knew someone useful.

~*~

"- I'm just saying you should give them a chance."

"Did you insist on coming with me because I'm hallucinating or to discuss Allen and Snart?" Oliver demanded as they drove to Gold's residence.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about them. We could always talk about how you shot Roy," Dig offered with an amused calm that he got when he knew he had the archer.

With an aggrieved sigh, Oliver accepted he was going to have to talk to Dig about something. "I don't know what happened while I went home but I don't trust Snart and Allen by extension for dating him."

"Not much he can do to earn you trust if you don't give him the chance. Len offered you that blackmail material. Barry has practically fallen over himself trying to get you to like him now that he knows you're the vigilante. Not trusting them with your identity is a moot point, Ollie. Whether you like it or not, they know," Dig pointed out calmly and continued when Oliver remained silent. "Or is it the fact they remind you of your attempts to help Helena? Or when you tried to date Hall, _while_ she was investigating the Hood?"

Diggle had him there. He... accepted Barry had been brought in on his secret, grudgingly. He even understood why grabbing Snart with Barry made sense. But Snart openly admitted to being a thief, even took pride in it. That man saw the world in more black and greys than Oliver was comfortable with and for Barry to be dating him left Oliver feeling cautious.

"In a way," Oliver admitted. "I left Felicity with them. Twice." He trusted them enough to believe Felicity was safe with them. Was that not enough?

Dig shook his head. "Snart watches you like he's waiting for you to try turning him into a pincushion full of arrows. Can't say I'm surprised given your reputation, but you should do something more than leaving Felicity alone with them." Then they were finally outside Gold's hotel. "I got some crossword puzzles in the glove department if you get bored."

"Very funny."

~*~

"Do you really think the police will handle Gold any better than you?" Len inquired when Diggle and Oliver returned worse for wear. Barry was a bit startled to realize this was the first time Barry heard Len say anything while Oliver was in the room since their confrontation this morning.

Oliver was already arranging to meet his contact within the police force to hand off killing Gold. He was just reaching for the Arrow outfit when Len spoke up. Now he was staring sharply at Len and Barry shifted uneasily. He knew Oliver and Len were not getting along but he did not think Oliver would shoot Len. Or at least he hoped, considering Oliver had shot Thea's boyfriend to 'keep him safe'. How did that even work?

"What do you suggest then?" Oliver asked but Barry got the impression it was a challenge.

"You keep going after Gold like he has all the answers but he's just the hired muscle. Chances are he knows one, maybe two middle men. Not enough to stop whoever is in charge of this operation, not for long. All you'll be doing right now is stalling them," Len pointed out stalking towards Oliver.

Beside him, Felicity started to tense and Barry could not blame her. He was tempted to grab her and duck for cover himself. Dig, at least, looked ready to step in if things got too ugly.

"Do what cops do and follow the money trail. Gold isn't a residence of Starling City. Someone brought him in for this job and is paying him somehow. The money to cover his hotel room came from somewhere. Keep trying to track Gold through cameras. You found his hotel room, maybe you'll get lucky and find wherever and whoever he's reporting to," Len suggested.

"That still leaves Gold as a problem, one I can't face personally," Oliver said, scowling but he seemed to be listening to Len. Barry watched the two surprised. He had not expected the two of them to get along at all.

Len shrugged and seemed to relax now that it was clear Oliver was not about to attack him. "Not saying you can't get the badges to do their part but sending cops after someone like Gold is just going to get them killed. Or do you honestly believe none of them will hesitate to murder a man on your word?"

Dig finally stepped in then. "He's got a point, Oliver. You went two rounds with Gold and it did not end well for you either time. I went up against him and I got to tell you, his strength did not seem real until he was trying to choke me one handed."

"We can't just ignore Gold. He needs to be stopped," Oliver protested, sounding more frustrated than angry.

"Uh...," Barry spoke up hesitantly and then fell silent as everyone focused intensely on him. "Would bullets even work on Gold? I mean you were able to injure him with an arrow some, enough for a blood sample, but bullets are usually lethal from blood loss if they don't hit something vital. Except that probably isn't a risk for him if his healing is as significantly improved as his strength...."

Oliver did not answer at first, his expression looked haunted though and for a brief moment Barry worried he was hallucinating. Then Oliver grimaced and nodded. "Barry's right. Bullets aren't very effective against those dosed with mirakuru. I'll inform SCPD to keep an eye out for Gold but not to confront him. With the evidence Barry provided from the first robbery maybe they'll listen."

With that Oliver took his suit from the case to change into, leaving the rest of them to watch him go in surprise. Felicity went back to her computers, obviously digging up the information Len suggested and Dig moved to help her. 

Cautiously, Barry walked over to Len and grabbed his hand. Len startled slightly before turning to face Barry. He smiled but it looked forced. "Was not expecting him to take my advice," he admitted quietly, so only Barry could hear.

"Hey, I get it. I think you know better than anyone here how to catch a thief. Oliver would have been stupid not to listen," Barry reassured.

Len startled slightly before he let out a soft huff of a laugh. "You're one of a kind, Barry Allen."

Barry started to ask but then Len was kissing him and that was okay. Better than okay. Barry was very happy to get random compliments and kisses. He had _missed_ Len the past few weeks. Not that he would ever regret helping out Arrow and his team but he was starting to wish Len's plans for a romantic getaway in Starling had not been disrupted. Barry really wanted to bask in being with Len, being happy with Len.

Then Oliver returned and dryly remarked, "Seriously?"

Feeling his face burning, Barry tried to move away from Len but was held still. Len's expression was not cold but it was icy. "Problem, Queen?"

Shaking his head, Arrow looked around the room. "It's been a long day. Felicity, why don't you call it a night. Dig, if you don't mind could you give Barry and Len a ride to where they're staying?"

"Do you want us back?" Barry asked even as Felicity and Dig agreed to Oliver's commands. "I mean, I know you didn't want us here. At first anyways but, we're helping. Aren't we?"

Oliver was quiet for a long moment as he looked at Barry and Len. "When I revealed I was the Hood to Felicity and Dig, I gave them the choice to help me. What I do is dangerous. If you want to continue to help us while you're here I know we'll appreciate it, but it's your choice. Think about it, discuss it. Come back tomorrow if you want."

Barry thought over Oliver's words as everyone left for the night, trying to figure out how he could convince Len helping Arrow was more important than the two of them having a day together. Len's right arm wrapped around his waist, lips inches from his ear as Len murmured, "If we're coming back here tomorrow we're not going to your hotel room just to sleep."

 _Oh. If that's what Len wants, okay then._ Barry could not wait to get back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write for some reason but I plan to wrap up Starling city next chapter. Then onwards to Particle Accelerator! Yay!


	13. ... STAYS in Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the start up for the Particle Accelerator draws near it's time for Barry and Len to head back to Central.

"What? I thought you were going to go with me and Iris to the opening ceremony?"

"Then I took time off to come to Starling. There's some safes I need to finish testing when we get back to Central. I won't have the time to attend," Len explained, genuinely sorry he was letting Barry down. He had originally agreed to go with the two but that was before Barry started to ignore him. Before leaving for Starling, Len had not been certain if the invite was still being offered.

"Snart, a word," Queen requested, already walking away from the others for something of a private conversation.

Barry looked between the two of them alarmed but relaxed when Len made a point of rolling his eyes at the blonde's theatrics. Nonetheless he followed Queen to where the man decided was the best place to chat.

"I know we got off to a bad start and that was mostly my fault," Queen started to say, pausing to glare when Len snorted at Oliver's 'mostly'. "You and Barry have gone out of your way to help us and I appreciate that. I didn't trust either of you with my identity at first but I do now."

"How touching," Len remarked dryly, already done with the man's drawn out apology. 

"Listen," the blonde snapped before offering a usb stick to Len. "I am trying to give this to you. It's all the information Felicity pulled from your phone. Keep it. I don't need it to know you'll keep my secret."

Len frowned at the memory stick before accepting it. He had not expected the blackmail material he offered to be returned. Queen did not seem to trust him any more now than he did upon their first meeting. "I take it Miss Smoak suggested you make nice?"

Oliver's jaw clenched but his expression was rueful, "This was Dig's suggestion actually. Felicity has arranged it so you and Barry can enjoy a nice meal out, at my expense. She's really sorry for ruining your original plans for Starling and like I said, I do appreciate the help."

Len chuckled despite himself. Felicity and Dig certainly had Oliver's number. He could see now how the three considered themselves partners even with Queen doing all the literal crime fighting. The vigilante and his team were more likable than Len had expected, considering the Arrow's history as the Hood.

"Well since we seem to be caught up in the holiday spirit, here," Len joked before handing over the short list he had managed to acquire.

Oliver read over the list, clearly confused. "What's this?"

"Doctors that might be willing to save your life and look the other way. Two are bleeding hearts that take their hippocratic oaths seriously, one's a fan of your heroics, and the last two have connections to the defunct Bertinelli family," Len explained, feeling more than a little smug. Queen had not expected anything from him and it was always fun to prove people that underestimated him wrong. Besides, he could not believe Queen had managed to survive this long without one.

"This is- thank you," Oliver said, obviously grateful.

Len was saved from saying anything by Felicity and Barry calling them back to the computers. As it turned out, it was not the rat poison that was causing Oliver to hallucinate but the man's own psyche. At least they managed to find the place Gold helped turn into a super soldier factory. With nothing else to do while Arrow investigated the place, taking Barry out for a meal on Queen's dime seemed like a good distraction.

~*~

Felicity shook her head as she listened to Oliver and Barry discuss the mask Barry had designed. Apparently it did not affect Ollie's aim or other fighting skills but he was worried about how easy it could be removed. It was nice to see the two getting along so well even if they were seeing Barry and Len off to Central City. Better late than never, she supposed.

"You should consider saying something," Len said suddenly, startling her.

"I- what? Say what? About what?" 

"You're more than a little obvious in your pinning for Queen. You should just tell him," Len explained, his eyes daring her to deny it.

"Oh, oh no. I couldn't. He's- he's sort of interested in someone else," Felicity stammered out, wincing. She hated even admitting in a roundabout way she cared for Oliver. It was not going to happen. Oliver had a type and Felicity was so far from that type it was not funny.

Len hummed at that, studying Oliver and Barry thoughtfully. "Well, if you ever need to get away from him or Starling city in general we'd be happy to see you in Central."

Felicity smiled at the rather kind offer. Len was a rather kind and sweet man when he did not think he needed to play tough guy. "With no crazy vigilante theatrics?"

Len laughed at that, drawing the curious gazes of the other men. "Shouldn't be too hard, Central doesn't have any of those."

"Don't have what?" Barry asked, looking between Len and Felicity curiously.

"Nothing important, Bar," Len dismissed before Felicity could explain. "It was a pleasure Miss Smoak, Queen, Diggle."

"Snart," Dig returned with obvious amusement. "Thanks again for your help. Yours too Barry."

"Happy to help and hey if you guys need anything-"

"We'll be sure to call," Oliver reassured.

With nothing else left to say Len and Barry boarded their train. Felicity was going to miss them but she doubted this would be the last she saw of them. 

~*~

"What's on your mind Barry?" Len asked as they settled onto the train. "Wishing we stayed to help?"

"No," Barry answered immediately. He bit his lower lip at Len's incredulous stare. "Well, kind of. I was thinking, maybe I should request a transfer to SCPD. Oliver could use the help of a forensic scientist and-" he explained before coming to a painful halt. Maybe he should not bring up the other reason, the main reason he wanted to transfer to Starling.

"And what?" Len asked casually, not seeming to care one way or the other about Barry's thoughts. Not that Barry actually believed Len was neutral about the idea but he appreciated Len was trying to let him explain it all first.

"And we wouldn't have to be so secretive. I liked people knowing we were together. I liked being able to be with you in front of others and not having to worry about consequences. I don't like having to hide us but I don't want to give up being a forensic scientist either. This way, things could work," Barry said as he turned his gaze away from Len to the window.

"Unless Starling's finest work out I'm an ex-con," Len pointed out calmly, causing Barry to look at him once more. "I might not be infamous in Starling but I'll still be an ex-con. You won't have the connections in Starling you have in Central to protect you either. Things could go worse for you if we're caught there."

Barry shrugged. He knew the idea was more a reckless dream than actually probable. It did not stop him from wanting it. "Still something for us to consider."

Len sighed before giving him an inscrutable look. "It's your job Barry. If you think transferring to Starling will make things easier than do it. Commuting to Central for the odd meeting is manageable," he said with a shrug then startled when he noticed Barry was smiling at him. "What?"

"You'd move with me to Starling just like that?" 

Len smirked at him, leaning towards him, "If you want to move to Starling because you think it will be easier for us to date there, why wouldn't I?"

Barry bit his lip and felt a giddy rush as Len's eyes focused on the movement. Without further prompting he gave Len a quick kiss. "Thank you."

He still was not sure about transferring to Starling and he did not plan to make a decision one way or the other until after the holidays. Having Len's support gave him hope to believe it was a good idea. Barry could not help but feel that things were only going to get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I'm evil. As I am sure my fandom wife and beta will tell you, you don't even know the half of it.


	14. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Particle Accelerator turns on.

"Mr. Allen! A word in my office," Captain Singh ordered the second he and Joe got back to the precinct. Alarmed, Barry looked between the captain and Joe, trying to understand how he could have gotten into more trouble on his way back from a crime scene.

Joe gave him an unimpressed look. "What? You think I'm the only one that does not know you ran off to Starling City while you called out 'sick'?"

What? Joe knew that? He thought Iris was covering for him and Len! Just how much did everyone know?

"Oh no," Barry muttered, feeling his face go numb and most likely pale. Did they know about him and Len? "Joe-"

"Now, Mr. Allen!" Singh called out again and Barry reluctantly headed for the captain's office. Barry did his best to stay still but his nerves left him fidgeting. Singh looked him over before rolling his eyes. "Calm down, Allen. You're not going to be written up or anything for misusing your time off."

That was not exactly what Barry was worried about, but if Singh thought that was the problem than maybe things were not as it seemed? "O-oh, then why am I here, sir?"

"I understand things can get a bit out of control around here despite my efforts. I know you've gotten quite a bit of flack for that incident with Snart some months back, but you should not have felt the need to use your sick days and skip town just to have a date in peace. If you feel like you're getting harassed then report it," Singh ordered and Barry did not understand what was happening at all.

Singh knew he went to Starling City and that he saw someone while there but did not know it was Len? Barry wanted to ask but if he did he could very well give himself away.

"I. Sure. Of course," he managed to stammer out and shifted his weight uneasily. He should let it go. This conversation would be very different if Singh knew he was dating Len. If he tried to find out how much the captain knew he might raise more questions. Singh used to be a detective, he did not want to give the man an excuse to look into Barry's trip to Starling further. It was not just his secret on the line. "Thank you for, uh, letting me know I can say something if anyone gives me trouble. Beyond the usual lab rat jibes I mean."

Singh was starting to give him an amused look but also looked sympathetic. "Honestly, Allen, we work in a pretty conservative field. I would have never made it to captain if I had been outed like you had. It's a credit to the times and the force that the worst I've seen come out of this situation is people being far too nosy about your private life. That _is_ the worst of it, correct?"

"Ah, well, Chyre mentioned a betting pool?"

"As captain of this precinct I could never condone such thing and would be obligated to shut it down if made aware of it. So naturally, I have no idea why everyone's complaining about Bain’s sudden good luck," the captain explained dryly, shaking his head with obvious fondness.

Barry chuckled a bit at that. It was nice to know he was not the only one that could not keep a secret at the precinct.

"If that's all you're dismissed, Allen, just don't be surprised if people start asking you about how you managed to snag Queen's PA," the captain ordered as he started to do some paperwork.

Barry felt rooted to the ground as he stared at the distracted captain. He thought he was dating Felicity? How did that happen? Oh wow, Felicity was his beard. Hopefully she would not kill him when he told her about this.

~*~

Iris was grateful to get Barry alone. She had not seen him all day and she wanted to know how his trip went. Did he and Len work things out? Barry seemed happier than he was when he left but that could mean anything. Maybe he had proven something previously thought impossible while in Starling and was having some nerd freak out over that. Maybe he had met someone new in Starling though Iris hoped not, she liked Len.

She still had no clear idea what had caused the two to fight but she had seen them together. They might not have said it yet but Barry and Len were so gone on each other. Seriously, the way they simply looked at each other made Iris think they could be the forever kind of love.

It made her a little jealous. She was happy for Barry, honestly! She wanted what Barry and Len seemed to have. She wanted the kind of love that knocked you off your feet and swept you away. The kind of love your world would feel emptier for its loss. 

Well, she was not going to find anything out if she did not ask. “Barry, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just skip town for no reason? Did you and Len work things out at least?”

Barry paused in their walk to the podium to look at Iris and smile. It was so nice to see Barry smile again. Iris already had a good idea what he was going to tell her. “Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about you know, relationships. And well, I realized I wanted to work things out with Len. Then he was there,” Barry explained and Iris doubted he realized how obviously in love was. 

_What an idiot_ , she thought with fondness. 

Then Barry seemed to catch himself on some memory, blushing as he quickly looked away from her and rubbed his neck. “So, uh, thanks for sending him to fix things,” Barry only managed to say after clearly his throat.

“Hey, Barry. It’s okay. I get it’s not easy to talk to me about this stuff,” She did her best to reassure.

“You do?” Barry asked and did he really have to sound so honestly surprised. She might be the only one in their small family that did not have a professional job at solving mysteries but she was not stupid.

“Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about girls or boys, but I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are. Len seems like he could be that person and I’m really happy for you.”

Barry looked at her with some obvious awkwardness before smiling softly at her. “I want the same thing for you Iris. You- you’re my best friend.”

“Aw. You’re mine too,” Iris replied and would have said more except the opening ceremony had started and Wells was giving his commencement speech. She was so startled at how the man seemed to be staring right at her and Barry she did notice her bag was being stolen until the thief started running away with it.

~*~

“Are you and Iris alright?” Len asked with a slight frown. He honestly could not believe their luck. What a shame Barry and Iris missed out on the Particle Accelerator event, the two had seemed excited about the whole thing. Or rather, Barry had made it seem like both were excited about the event. Len thought perhaps Iris was attending for Barry’s sake.

“We’re fine and the thief got caught. It just sucks, you know? I have some backlogged casework Captain Singh would appreciate me getting done sooner than later, so I guess I’ll get started on that. I probably should not have taken off as long as I did this close to the holidays. I just know I’m going to be working Christmas and New Year’s,” Barry grumbled.

The idea of having a job that required twentyfour-seven monitoring sounded even less appealing than the standard nine to five job. It was a good thing Barry was so passionate about his job. 

“Hm. Let me know when you’re free, Barry, and we’ll do our own holiday celebration,” Len offered as a small consolation. It had been a long time since he was with someone he cared to celebrate the holidays with and the novelty of it made him think of Lisa. He really should start arranging for the two to meet.

He stayed on the phone discussing plans until Barry got to his lab and really did need to get to work. Len turned his attention back to his project to see Mick smiling at him. It was disturbing. Mick usually only smiled at fires or someone aggressively flirting with him.

“What?”

Mick grunted before explaining, “Glad to see you worked things out. Your moping was annoying, a real wet blanket.” Which was as close as Mick ever got to admitting he was worried about Len. 

With a sigh that felt pulled out of him Len supposed he owed Mick something. “You were right, about the heist. I should have listened.”

“Damn straight,” Mick growled out as he glared and Len relaxed under the heated look. There was something comforting about Mick looking angry even if it was at him. “We goin’ clean, then?”

“For now,” Len said and scowled at Mick’s disbelieving look. Rather than get in a pointless argument, Mick believed what he wanted and there was no changing his mind at times like these, Len focused back on his work.

Using liquid nitrogen to break into some safes was hardly usual of any thief but Len was fond of the method. Not many materials could hold up to the sudden and drastic freezing, like the delicate electronics of his current test subject. 

Mick growled as Len got to work. “Hate that shit. Don’t get your obsession with the damn stuff.”

Len turned to give Mick an unimpressed look, letting the pyromaniac know how unimpressed he was with that opinion when some sort of shock wave hit the warehouse. He had not heard any particularly loud lightning, had a transformer nearby been hit?

“Snart!” Mick roared and it was the only warning Len had. He barely registered that something had gone wrong when his hands went painstakingly cold, feeling as if burned before going blissfully numb. 

_Gas leak. Frostbite. Need to get away from gas, asphyxiation just as high a risk._ Len thought as he stumbled away from the leaking containers of liquid nitrogen, already he felt lighted-headed and dizzy as he tried to breath in oxygen that did not exist anymore. Against his will Len felt himself falling. A large and hot body caught him before he hit the ground.

“Don’t worry, I got you buddy,” Len thought he heard Mick say as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you were so caught up on what was going to happen to Barry none of you thought to worry what might happen to Len.


	15. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris does not have good news for Len but at least he's not alone.

Len hated being hospitalised but with third degree frostbite, at least, on both his hands his doctor was reluctant to let him discharge. Mick had stuck around long enough to make sure he was not going to die and helped him make the necessary phone calls before abandoning him. The companies he owed reports to were sympathetic and willing to wait for his reports. Lisa by comparison had yelled at him for a good fifteen minutes before swearing she would be in Central by Christmas to look after him. 

He had not heard from Barry.

Len tried not to worry. The Particle Accelerator was a nasty accident with an unknown body count though the PR division of STAR Labs certainly were doing their best to assure the public the company had done its best to mitigate the damage done to Central when the Accelerator went critical. CCPD and others must be working around the clock to investigate the matter. Len would not be surprised if Barry was too busy to visit or safely call him. He hoped Barry did so soon either way, he wanted to know that Barry was okay.

His suffering of daytime television was interrupted by a visitor, if not one he was hoping for or expected.

"Oh my god Len, I came as soon as I found out," Iris said by way of greeting, making her way to the visitor chair next to his bed. "How bad is it?"

"Iris," Len greeted before looking down at his bandaged hands. With blisters starting to form his hands looked worse than they probably were. "Not entirely sure yet, frostbite takes time to judge the extent of the damage. My doctor's fairly optimistic I'll regain use of both my hands." He did not mention it was the overwhelming pain he felt when his hands were warmed up that had his doctor looking on the bright side. 

"That's good. Any idea on how long that will take?" Iris asked and Len noticed she seemed distracted and upset. Seeing him hurt obviously worried her but it was more than him.

"Anywhere from a one to three months, like I said, depends on the damage and if I get any infections," Len reassured. "The Particle Accelerator explosion must be keeping your father and Barry busy."

What little composure Iris had up until then cracked. Wrapping her arms around herself and looking away, Iris started to cry. Len was too shocked to speak. Eventually Iris wiped at her tears and faced him again with a determined expression.

"Len... Barry got hurt when the Accelerator blew," Iris explained with obvious pain.

He listened to her story silently. Barry had been struck by lightning through his lab's skylight, possibly within minutes of talking to Len. He had been rushed to the hospital in critical condition and while the doctors had been able to stabilise him, Barry was in a coma and the doctors had no idea when he would wake up.

"I haven't left his side until a few hours ago. I got a hold of his phone and listened to the message you left," Iris said, reaching out and holding onto his undamaged wrist. "I knew I had to tell you."

"Is he in this hospital?" Len finally asked, his throat raw and painful despite his silence.

Iris shook her head. "No, he's at Central's General Hospital."

"I see. When I get discharged I'd like to see him," Len admitted softly. Even if Barry woke up in the next few days he was probably going to remain in the hospital for some time while the doctors made sure the lightning did not cause him any serious chronic side effects. 

"Of course. Just call me and I'll go with you. If I'm not there already," Iris assured squeezing his wrist one last time before letting go.

Neither of them felt like talking for a time. Eventually the two of them made small talk about anything other than Barry and Len found himself sad to see Iris leave. He had never really had the opportunity to meet the family of those he dated in the past but he liked Iris and was starting to think of her as a friend.

~*~

As much as Len loved Central City Lisa hated it. She happily moved to Coast City for college and never looked back except when she desired time with her big brother. The city had cost her too much for her to still feel any fondness for the rotten place. Now the city had hurt her brother, again. Lisa liked to think Lenny would be okay, Snart's were made to endure if nothing else, but they weren't kids any more. One day this city was going to hurt her brother and he was not going to recover. Lisa was tired of not being there for her brother when shit happened and if it meant returning to Central... She was considering it.

"Lenny, this is some Christmas Special I did not want," she complained once they had gotten through hugging the other hello and she got to look over his hands. She knew it looked worse than it actually was but it still hurt her to see his hands damaged. Reminded her of too many bad memories from their childhood.

"Lis, I'm going to be fine. The doctors are practically holding me hostage to ensure it," Len grumbled and Lisa laughed even though it was not that funny. She knew Len hated hospitals but she did not doubt his medical records had warning notes littered throughout that he pushed his body too fast too hard when injured. It was nice to see the hospital staff was not letting Lenny get away with his usual shit.

"I don't doubt it. Work already knows I'll be out the next two weeks to be here with you. I did my research you know, if liquid nitrogen only gave you third degree... If your hands do end up perfectly fine... You'll be really damn lucky." Snarts were a lot of things, lucky usually was not one of them. Their father had had the worst luck, which had saved her and Lenny in the end. For them though, they worked too hard to ever let something as fickle as luck be a determining factor in their lives.

Len nodded in agreement but did not bother to reassure her on the matter again. Lisa would believe her brother was going to be okay when she saw it. Instead his lips twisted wryly and his eyes sparked in humor. "Well, you did want us to spend more time together."

"Not like this, you jerk!" She laughed, hitting him playfully on his shoulder. "Come on, enough depressing talk. Tell me something good is happening in this godawful city." 

Len scowled at first, no doubt unhappy at how much she vocally admitted to hating Central, before getting a thoughtful expression. "I think I might have befriended Barry's foster-sister. I should introduce you two, you'll probably be friends in no time."

"That sounds nice though being introduced to your boy toy would be better. I cannot believe you two have been dating past the usual six week doomsday period and I still haven't met him." 

Hell, she remembered Len calling her the first week he and Barry started dating and knew something different was up. For starters Barry did not sound like Lenny's usual type at all by virtue of not regularly having one night stands. She knew him being a cop - or CSI, whatever - made things difficult but Len was putting in the effort to make things work. Besides, the job could not be _that_ important to Barry if he was willing to give its rules the proverbial middle finger to date her brother. She actually half-liked Barry already for that alone. Her brother not only deserved someone that would fight for him but it was practically a requirement. Len had the unfortunate habit to push people away when he felt they were too good for him.

Lisa expected Len to get annoyed, he hated it when she referred to his boyfriends as boy-toys. Instead Len looked hollowed out and his eyes were haunted.

"Lenny?"

"He got hurt during the explosion as well. Iris told me he's in a coma."

Well, that was- Lisa did not actually have words for how horrible and messed up that was. Snarts really did have the worst rotten luck. 

~*~

It was a week before Len called her one day. He was finally discharged from the hospital since his hands were no longer in immediate danger of worsening. Iris picked him up from his apartment and they drove in painful silence to Barry's hospital. Iris signed herself in on the visitor list and then claimed Len as her cousin. She did not think anyone would look too hard into the visitor list for Barry but she did not want to risk her dad seeing Len's name. 

Len stared at Barry for a long time, not saying anything and refusing to move closer at first.

"It's not right, seeing him so still," Len finally said as moved to stand besides Barry's bed, placing his one bandaged hand gently on top of Barry's. 

Iris laughed sadly, "Yeah, I know he mostly grew out of it but he used to be a real active sleeper, always tossing and turning. We stopped camping out in sleeping bags in the living room when my dad was working a late shift after he kicked me in his sleep one too many times." She did not say that part of that restless sleeping had been because of Barry's nightmares. It really was not her place to get into why Barry had those nightmares, if he had not told Len already.

"I... I won't be able to visit him too often. I don't want to run into your father or any co-workers," Len said but Iris could see if Len could he would camp himself out in Barry's room. Iris was proud of her father and his work, she had wanted to be a police officer herself once. It was painful seeing how something she admired so much could cause such trouble and hurt. 

"Let's meet up once a week. We can visit Barry together or just get coffee and talk or something. We don't have to worry about him alone," Iris offered though she mainly meant Len did not have to worry alone. She had her dad and the rest of CCPD that were practically extended family with the way they helped raise her and Barry. Len did not have anyone that also knew Barry to go to. 

"I'd like that," Len murmured, pulling his hand away from Barry's, startling at the slight spark that flickered between them.

"That happened to me too. Doctors say it's ambient static electricity and should fade in time," Iris explained, mouth twisting into a wry smile. She had trouble trusting anything the doctors said when they knew so little about how to treat Barry.

Len hummed as he looked between his hand and Barry's. Finally he faced her, "Next Thursday?"

"Thursday's good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of you are curious about metahuman Len. Sorry to say you're just going to have to wait and see.


	16. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since the explosion, since the lightning, and Barry is still comatose.

“Why is it whenever we get coffee together, it’s always at your workplace?” Len asked as they moved towards the outside seating.

Spring was just around the corner and it made the odd day of warm weather too nice to avoid by staying indoors. It probably was not good for his hands but it had been close to three months now and if Len was not going to say anything Iris was not going to push. She learned the past few months Len always thought of himself as doing well, physically anyways.

“Come on, we both know hospital coffee only exists so hospitals can claim they serve it and you know Starbuck’s prices are a crime,” Iris joked half-seriously.

Len chuckled and smiled warmly at her, clearly agreeing even if he was not saying it. Then he nodded to the bag Iris brought with her. “I know when we talked on the phone it seemed like we both had news to share but I see you brought goods as well.”

Iris shook her head at Len’s lack of tact. She really would not put it past the man to be some level of klepto with the way he seemed to eye and mentally price everything. “You go first. Mine is complicated.”

“Ooh, curiouser and curiouser, Miss West,” Len teased. With a shrug and something of a shy smile Len changed topics. “Had my last checkup the other day. As far as the doctors are concerned my hands have a clean bill of health.”

Iris did not bother to contain her squeal of excitement, standing up so she could give Len a hug. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you. Have you told your sister yet?”

“Called Lis right after. She’s coming to town this weekend to celebrate,” Len said, taking a careful sip of his coffee. “You’re welcomed to join us.”

“I might, I could definitely use a fun night out after this week,” Iris confessed, settling back into her own seat. Len watched her, clearly waiting for whatever news she had. “Dad and I had to make some choices concerning Barry since it looks like he’s going to be a long term coma patient. I mean, it’s been three months.”

Len looked stiff as he nodded. “Understandable. What choices?”

“We cleared out his apartment and brought everything home. His workman’s comp is covering his rent and utility bills but we don’t want to risk anything of Barry’s being stolen. We’re also transferring Barry to STAR Labs. Dr. Wells approached my dad, he thinks he knows why Barry keeps having seizures. Some side effect from the explosion. We’re hoping they can help Barry better than the doctors he currently has,” Iris said, not quite willing to look Len in the eye. The man was smart for only having a GED, he must know what the transfer meant.

“So our visit earlier today was the last time you think I’ll be able to see him.” Len was not looking at her, staring down at his coffee instead.

“Until he wakes up, yes. I’m sorry,” she admitted but it hardly felt like enough. Knowing it might make things worse Iris pulled out the two items she brought Len. “Here, Barry got you something for christmas and well, I thought you might want this back.”

Len laughed at the sight of his sweater. “When I told Lisa my boyfriend stole it, she laughed. Said it served me right. I wasn’t expecting it to ever be returned,” he admitted as he took the sweater and then studied the christmas gift.

Iris bit her lip. “I could hold onto it with the rest of his things, if you want.”

“No. I’ll keep it.” Len said distractedly as carefully picked at the bow of his gift before opening it. He stared disbelieving at the snowglobe before laughing. Iris got the impression it was either laugh or cry. “The sap.”

Iris took a chance to study the globe and smiled when she realized it was depicting Starling City. Barry never had a chance to tell her what happened there, but she knew Barry had left hurting and returned happy. The trip obviously meant a lot to both of them if Len was calling Barry a sap over a lame gift. She was tempted to ask but when she looked back up Len looked devastated.

“Len?”

“I’m awful at relationships,” Len said as he looked away from her again, staring down at the sweater and snowglobe instead. “Barry’s the first person that’s- I’m used to being rejected. I’m not used to- I don’t know what to do with what he’s offering.”

“Offering?” Iris was not entirely sure what Len meant.

Len flipped the lid of the box the snowglobe was in so she could read the short message inside. _I want to choose you if you’ll let me._ Iris stared down at the message in surprise. Barry was willing to give up being a CSI for Len? That was… Huge. Barry loved being CSI and she knew he went into it to prove his father’s innocence. To give that up for Len… Oh.

“Hey,” Iris reached out and held onto Len’s hand. “Barry’s always been an all or nothing kind of guy when it comes to feelings but, he doesn’t expect the same from others. If you need time to figure things out, Barry won’t mind.”

Len chuckled roughly and used his free hand to wipe at his face. The smile he gave her was painfully forced. “Got plenty of that right now.”

~*~

Eddie tried to pay attention to Iris about her day. He liked her funny stories about some of the stranger regulars of Jitters and did his best to support her when her journalism frustrated her. She did the same for him and he loved that he could talk to her about his work, knowing she understood the importance of keeping open cases secret and why he was vague at times. It was hard to give Iris his undivided attention when he was distracted.

He wanted to ask, but there was no good way to broach the topic. Eddie would paint himself as possessive and maybe a stalker if he brought it up and he was not suspicious or jealous. He was just concerned but he had no way to ask without coming across as a creep. Eddie should just ignore the problem completely but it was a mystery and he was a professional at solving those.

“Eddie? Eddie! What is with you tonight?” Iris asked as she smiled up at him and was it too early to say I love you? He felt like it might be but he really wanted to tell her soon. “It’s not my dad is it? Cause his shovel speech was much better than the angry silent treatment he could have given us.”

Eddie was not so sure about that but if that was what Iris wanted to believe he’d let her.

“No, I meant to visit you at Jitters today but, uh, saw you were busy,” he admitted watching Iris carefully. She looked at him confused and vaguely recalled her shift had been slow. “With your friend,” he clarified.

Iris paled a little and her eyes bugged out in sudden understanding. “Oh! You saw- it’s not what you think!” She quickly said, as seemingly lost on where to start explaining as Eddie had been bringing up the topic.

“So you weren’t comforting a distressed friend?”

“I was! Kind of. That was Len and he’s Barry boyfriend. I was returning a sweater of his Barry had at his apartment and a christmas gift. He’s not dealing well with Barry’s coma,” Iris said as she looked down at her hands.

Eddie took a moment to process that. When he transferred to CCPD he had heard about some betting pool on lab rat Allen’s love life. He had not looked more into it since it seemed to invasive and a little cruel. “I guess they were secret? Like we were?”

Iris nodded glumly. “Barry got in trouble for a one-night stand with a case suspect, not that he knew that at the time. Len’s got a record but he’s really turned his life around. He and Barry deserve a chance and it’s really messed up that dating Len could get Barry fired. Dad doesn’t even know.”

Suddenly, Iris’s passionate interest regarding the restrictions on civil servant’s first amendment rights made a lot more sense. He had wondered about that article and why it was one of the few that seemed to matter to Iris. If she was one of the few that knew about Barry’s secret boyfriend...

“But what about that blonde from Starling? The one everyone thought Barry skipped work to date?”

Iris laughed. “That’s Felicity, she’s like the female version of Barry. He met her while investigating something weird in Starling. I think they became really good friends while he was there.”

Eddie thought that new piece of information over and tried to work it into what he knew about Barry. He really wanted to get to know the CSI that was berated for always being late but also gave the best detailed reports for any case he worked. The brother that chased the impossible and inspired Iris to believing she could be whatever she dreamed. The son that gave Joe no end of grief but also made his partner so proud. And now the boyfriend that didn’t judge others for their past.

“I can’t wait to meet Barry. He seems like a great guy,” Eddie said eventually and was surprised but not complaining when Iris kissed him.

“I think he’ll believe the same of you,” Iris confided.

Eddie hoped so. He really did not want another shovel speech to rival Joe’s.

~*~

Central City had grown on her the past three months, as much as Lisa hated to admit it. Being able to spend time with the only family member that mattered to her did improve its standing. Lenny getting hurt and her not being there for him right away had bothered her. She was not so much as growing to like the city as she was growing to accept it was home. Not like Coast City really had anything over Central except her job anymore.

She was looking forward to spending the weekend with Lenny and sharing her surprise with him. Lisa figured the news would help keep his mind off Barry Allen. Until she stepped into Lenny’s apartment and saw the mess it had become. Opened but unfinished bottles of beer were everywhere and her brother was passed out on the couch, clutching a piece of clothing to his chest like a security blanket.

What the hell had happened? She had talked to Len yesterday and he was fine. Neither of them were the type to get drunk like this, too much a reminder of their father. Though it was hard to say how drunk Len was considering it looked like he never finished a bottle before opening the next. Lenny had a lot of explaining to do but she was not about to wake him with this much alcohol at hand. Her brother owed her big time for cleaning up the mess he made.

Lisa cleared all the bottles to the kitchen except two she left on the coffee table. Then she sat next to the hot mess that was her brother and started to shake him awake.

“Lenny, Len, come on big brother, I need you to wake up,” she pleaded knowing the old words would probably save her from a punch to the face. Len hated being woken up after his stint in Iron Heights. Lisa did not think the worst had happened but she would not put it past others to have tried; her brother was approaching forty and still almost as pretty as she was.

“Lis?” Len slurred out in a mix of drunken sleepiness. So his drinking binge had either ended recently or Lenny drank way more than Lisa realized.

“Yeah, it’s me Lenny,” Lisa said and was caught off guard as her brother sat up to hug her. Hugging was always a protective gesture for them, Len physically shielding her from danger. They did not hug for comfort or affection but this was definitely a comfort hug. She blamed the alcohol and maybe Barry Allen. From what Len and Iris said about him, he was probably a tactile lover. “Lenny?”

“‘M losing him, Lis,” Len confessed as he wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter. She could feel her shirt getting damp from tears. “He’s not waking up so they’re moving him somewhere I can’t visit.”

Len was not exactly allowed to visit Barry to begin with so Lisa did not really see the problem there. Except she finally noticed that the piece of clothing Len had been holding onto was the sweater Barry stole. Len did not have a lot of memories of his mother, even his crazy memory only held up so well from childhood. He told her not long after her mom had left that his best memory of his mom was being handed some personal items his mom wanted him to have. Lenny always hated farewell gifts.

“Oh Lenny, he’s not dead,” Lisa said as she rubbed comforting circles into his back. “Worse case scenario, do what you do best and break in to visit Barry wherever he’s being moved.”

“STAR Labs,” Len said sounding less sleepy if not sober. At least the slurr was disappearing from his voice.

Lisa had not expected that. “Okay, so that’s a little tougher than your usual mark. I have faith in you. You could give world class thieves a run for their loot if you wanted.”

Len chuckled at that and finally pulled away from her, the goof giving her a fond smile he only showed when he was at least tipsy. “Could have. Wasn’t leaving you again.”

Instead Lisa had left him. His parole kept him in Central while she went to college in Coast City. Afterwards she had only ever reluctantly returned to visit him, the man that had all but raised her and ruined his life so she could have a good one. “Yeah, well, I’m not leaving you either.”

“You live in Coast.”

“Not any more. I start working for Mercury Labs next week. Yesterday was the last day at my old job,” Lisa revealed smiling at her brother’s openly shocked face. Then he was holding her hand and smiling just as happily as she was.

Which brought Lisa’s attention back to the bottles she left on on the coffee table. Her brother should really be drinking some water to avoid the hangover headache from hell but they needed to celebrate the good news first. Len seemed to watch his beer warily before tapping it to hers and drinking.

Lisa allowed Len to question her about how long she had been planning to move back to Central and what her new job would be at Mercury Labs. Wanted to take Len’s mind off things for a while. It lasted until Len took their empty bottles to the recycling bin in the kitchen and stared at all the beer bottle he had left opened and unfinished.

“I have been meaning to ask, Lenny. If you were going to go on a drinking binge why not finish a beer before you opened another?”

Len did not answer her right away. He grabbed one of the fuller bottles and held it up for her to see. She stared at the bottle, not quite sure where her brother was going with this display until the bottle started to frost up right before her eyes. Grimly, Lenny turned the bottle upside down but no liquid poured out.

“I only wanted a beer but I kept freezing them,” Len admitted tonelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was seriously delayed for which I apologize. I can't say for certain what my schedule will be like the next few weeks but a chapter every two weeks might be the new update rate for a while.
> 
> Also, I am trying to build a playlist for this fic and will happily take song recs.


	17. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the Particle Accelerator Explosion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love as always to Cali for beta-ing.

Len studied the safe. It was an old model, easy enough to crack if Len felt like playing with the dial. The safe and the spares of it Len kept around for testing any new ideas he had for breaking into one. He already knew that if its door and lock were frozen cold enough, the safe could be broken into as easily as cracking it. The added benefit of freezing it being less time consuming and less trial and error. The downside, of course, was some safes were better than others holding up against freezing. Normally Len used liquid nitrogen but today he was trying something new, his powers.

They hadn’t seemed like much that first day, after the shock and hangover had worn off. It had been terrifying from what he had remembered of the night before, taking off his gloves and grabbing a beer because he felt like he needed one after meeting with Iris. Holding the beer in his hands as he stared at the damn snow globe. He wondered what it would have been like, moving to Starling City to be with Barry. Somewhere they did not have to hide their relationship quite so much. How much happier Barry could have been about them with less stress of keeping their relationship a secret. 

Len had tried to sip his beer then and frowned when no liquid reached his lips. Discovering his beer was frozen had confused him at first, left him wondering if the fridge setting had suddenly malfunctioned.

The second beer had looked fine until he froze it as well. The third beer suffered the same fate only after a few hurried gulps. After that Len remembered going into something of a blind panic. His memory blurred after that from his rapid consumption of alcohol even if it the amount he had consumed had hardly been worth a buzz. Helping Lisa clean up the evidence had given enough of a perception the night had been rough until he passed out. 

The sweater must have gotten some alcohol spilled on it judging by smell alone but Len had yet to wash it. It smelled faintly of him and Barry as well. At times he wanted to give it to Mick to burn. 

He was thirty-seven years old. He’d barely had two months with Barry. Len was no teenager to think his life revolved around having another person in it. Except his life felt like it was best described as before and after Barry. As if meeting him was some event horizon, beyond the point of no return.

“You going to try to see if you got laser vision as well or freeze the damn safe?” Mick demanded as he watched from the side.

Right, he could brood later. Right now he needed to see if past few months had helped him gain an acute control of his powers or not. Mick and him had already cased a job that his powers could be useful for, but he needed control. Lisa had yelled at him more than once that ‘stealing shit’ was not a good way to handle his sudden ability to freeze things with his hands. At least he knew now it was not nerve damage making them feel cold all the time.

Hovering his hands as close to the safe door as he dared, leaving fingerprints would be counter-productive, Len focused on the cold sensation in his hands, on how they felt frozen down to his very bones. He felt more than saw his powers work as first, always something of a time delay he estimated to be around three seconds. 

Ten seconds after visual frosting started to appear on the safe door, Mick gave out a gruff warning, “Snart.”

His powers had started to affect his surroundings again, something beyond his control. He tried to pull the cold back into himself and channel it through his hands. Len had learned if he let his control go and simply release the constant chill he felt everything within a four foot radius around him would flash freeze and the people outside his immediate freeze zone felt suddenly light-headed. Lisa hypothesized Len was somehow manipulating the natural nitrogen in the air to freeze things, causing the equivalent of elevation sickness to those outside the range of his powers.

Useful should he ever end up on the wrong side of a melee fight but otherwise an annoying side effect. Either way the safe door was frozen by the time fifteen seconds had passed. After that it was a matter of forcing the safe open with his usual methods. Len smirked at Mick as the interior of the safe was exposed. 

“I would say this test was a success. We’re good to go for tomorrow.”

Mick grunted before heading out. If Lisa was vocal in her disapproval of the heist then Mick was noticeably silent with his. Len tried not to let it bother him. He needed this heist. He needed to know that his powers weren’t going to drastically change his life. One upheaval per decade was more than enough for him.

~*~

Saints and Sinners, was a lot less Saint and definitely more Sinner as far as Oliver could tell. Oliver Queen before being shipwrecked on Lian Yu would have sticked out like a sore thumb, today he only got a few curious glances as he made his way to the bar and the man he traveled to Central to see. Len caught his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, turning to stare at him briefly before ordering two beers.

“I’d say what a pleasant surprise and what brings you to Central, but you don’t seem the type for chit-chat,” Len said in a tone that tried to be light-hearted but had a bite to it. Oliver could not say he was happy to be seeing Len either.

“In this instance you’d be correct,” He agreed as he sat next to Len. He didn’t bother to touch the drink. “I kept an eye on you, you know. At first because grand gestures aside, I still don’t trust you. Thought you'd go back to your bad habits as soon as your hands were in good enough shape for a job, not like Barry’s around to see you. Don’t know why I’m surprised you have.”

Len had rolled his eyes when Oliver started talking, feigning disinterest as he drank his beer until Barry was mentioned. The man did not say anything but he set his beer down with an audible thunk as he turned to face him. He did not say anything but Oliver saw the pain and anger in his expression. Knew the look well enough from his own reflection.

“What do you want, Queen?”

“I want to know why. Why now? What’s changed, Snart?” Oliver demanded though he was tempted to ask if Snart’s return to crime was a sign he’d given up on Barry. 

Len rotated his shoulders in an approximation of a shrug and picked up his beer once more even if he did not drink from it. “Life has gotten stranger than fiction of late. Can’t say my coping methods are the best. Rest assured it was something of a final hurray, my head’s not in the game anymore.”

Oliver shifted uneasily, finally taking a sip of the beer Len bought him. “That as close as you ever going to admit you want to be a better man?”

Len surprised Oliver by suddenly laughing, nothing artificial to his amusement. “What I do-” Len paused to scowl, “What I did, never had anything to do about right or wrong, better or worse. At first I needed to support my sister, then I got good at the job. Enjoyed the planning, the thrill, the success. Now I don’t. So I’m out. Simple as that.”

“Yeah, if that was the case I doubt this change of heart has nothing to with Barry.”

“I hate him,” Len admitted abruptly, knocking back his beer before slamming the bottle onto the bar. “My life was fine before him. Then I had him and the chance at something more and he’s been in a coma for six fucking months. Can’t even move on without guilt, without feeling like I’m sabotaging my own happiness for simply thinking about another score.” Len scoffed bitterly. “What happiness? I’m miserable.”

Oliver was reminded sharply of Laurel. Losing Tommy had hurt her in a way he had not been able to help heal, not with his own guilt over Tommy’s death. It had taken so much time and progress mixed with setbacks for Laurel to move through her grief. Barry was not dead but his coma had no predictable end in sight and it happened just after their trip to Starling. He had not been able to help Laurel as well as he could have but maybe he could help Len.

“In a way, I dedicated the past seven years of my life to my father, to honoring his dying wish,” Oliver admitted after a moment. “I have loved and hated him for his actions, for what they meant to me, but I chose to honor his memory, Len. I chose to accept the bad with the good. It sounds like you need to decide how you feel about Barry. Whether he wakes up or not, you need to figure out if he’s worth honoring and change accordingly. That or go back to who you were before you met him, your decision, Len.”

The two of them fell into a companionable silence after that as they finished their beers. Leaving a tip, Len moved to leave but paused after standing up. He nodded at Oliver in parting, “I’ll think about it.”

~*~

Mick watched Len carefully. His partner had been acting strange ever since their last job. Not that Mick understood why, things had as gone as smoothly as possible. Except Len’s usual cheer at a successful job was missing, the man practically sulking instead. Though perhaps it was better to say Len had been acting weird since he found out he had the power to freeze shit. The heist had been the last straw for Len however.

Now Len seemed to be back to his old self.

“Mick, about future jobs… I’m out,” Len admitted with a frown.

“Huh.” Mick never thought he’d see the day. “If you’re out then so am I. Don’t trust anyone else to have my back.”

Len’s movements stuttered briefly before he asked, “Can you afford that?”

Mick shrugged, money had never been a point of pride for him. Just something that helped make his day to day life easier, “Got a nice cushion to fall back on if I need it.”

“I- alright.” 

His friend had to have been expecting some kind of fight to be at a loss for words. Maybe he was expecting some gloating? Mick had questioned why they were still doing heists when they both knew it would upset Len’s lover. He had not seen a point of questioning it this time since Allen was still in a coma. Figured Snart was done waiting on Sleeping Beauty and that was that.

Mick was not upset he guessed wrong.

“Can you afford it?” Mick asked in turn, it seemed only right to check. Len preferred a higher quality of living than him. For Mick, give him the basics and he was fine, but Len got some kick out of living the ‘American Dream’ through crime. A living and breathing final fuck you to his old man, probably.

Len shrugged, “I’ll have to be careful getting access to some of my reserved funds but I’m good. You know these jobs stopped being about money for me after Lisa graduated.”

Mick supposed that settled the matter but there was another worth discussing, “What are you going to say when he wakes up?”

“I choose him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, as I feared my life has become hectic thanks to the Holidays.


	18. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe it's been nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated-holidays and happy new year!

Barry hardly listened to whatever Dr. Wells was trying to tell him. All he could think about was Iris and Len - oh god, Len - and how he needed to see them. Whatever Wells wanted could wait until he saw them, until they knew he was okay. His thoughts were so caught up in a whirlwind Barry didn’t question where he was going until he was at the doorstep to Len’s apartment. 

Was Len even home? Did Len even still live here? What if Len had moved on? Nine months was a long time, and Barry was struggling to believe that much time had passed without him. Compared to that, Barry’s two months with Len seemed so laughably short. They were a one night stand that should have never gone beyond that. It wasn’t like Len was some innocent that got dragged into an investigation. Len had a reputation, one Barry knew was earned. What if - what if Len didn’t want him anymore? In Starling, Len had seemed to think they weren’t worth fighting for. Had his coma proven Len right?

He hoped not, but his sudden fears and doubts paralyzed him, and he fought to breathe. Barry felt like he was eleven again, watching some impossible being destroy his life. For years, Barry had feared the man in yellow would return and take away his loved ones once more. He never told Iris his feelings for her because, as much as he loved her, he could not see her hurt, not because of him. When - when did Len become someone Barry could not live without?

He felt like screaming or crying or laughing. Wanted to do all three at once. Finding someone to spend your life with was the point of dating, wasn’t it? What had he expected to happen if he kept seeing Len? He had wanted this, hadn’t he? 

Except he never thought someone could become as important to him as Iris. Barry always thought he could be with someone while carrying a torch for Iris, he had done it plenty of times in the past. Iris was always going to be someone he loved down to the core of his being. Barry never expected anyone to be able to make him feel for them like he did Iris. Len did, though - or he was starting to.

Suddenly, Barry wanted to be anywhere else than outside Len’s apartment. He wanted to run as fast and as far away from the reality of his feelings as possible. Slowly, shakily, Barry started to move, putting one foot in front of the other when the door opened.

Len was clearly heading out somewhere, though he was dressed casually enough Barry didn’t think it was for his consultation work. The older man froze halfway out the door as soon as he spotted Barry.

“Barry?” His name sounded like it had been torn out Len’s chest and dragged across shattered glass. Len looked as panicked as Barry felt and hesitantly reached a hand out for him. “Barry?”

“Len,” he breathed out and inhaled sharply, deeply. When had he stopped breathing? “Len. I’m, I’m awake.”

Barry didn’t think he was meant to hear Len’s desperately whispered “Please be real” before Len had one armed wrapped around his waist as the other cupped his face. He half-expected Len to kiss him, but Len did nothing as he looked his face over.

“I missed you.” Barry’s heart clenched at the tone of Len’s voice. It was what Barry imagined heartbreak in reverse sounded like, all the grief and hurt being washed away by love and joy. It sounded like welcome home.

“I did, too,” Barry said after nervously licking his lips, and he knew his words were completely ridiculous. He slept the last nine months away, but even the notion of all that time lost caused Barry’s chest to ache.

Len chuckled, a bit wetly like he was on the edge of crying, and finally, _finally_ , kissed him. Barry wasn’t sure how long they stood there kissing outside Len’s open door, but he could not find it in himself to mind.

Len slowly pulled away from the kiss. “I don’t understand. Iris never called me to say you were awake.”

“I literally just woke up. I came right here,” Barry explained. “I didn’t give anyone at STAR Labs time to do more than tell me I got hit by lightning and was in a coma. I had to see you.” He felt his heart race at the implications of his own words, at what needing to see Len before all else meant. “I’m fine. Really, freaky lightning side effect kept me in shape _and_ gave me abs.”

Len eyes went dark with want at the last part, and the arm around his waist shifted to feel skin underneath all of Barry’s layers. Barry could not fight the pleasant shudder the touch combined with Len’s promising “Really?” caused him.

~*~

Barry was awake. Len felt like he was dreaming. Barry was _awake_.

He wanted to say and do so many things he did not know where to begin. He thought he would have time. That Barry waking up and getting back to his life would be a process. Yet here was was, awake and healthy, and Len wanted to do nothing more than take Barry apart like he’d been while his lover was in a coma. Wreck Barry until he could do nothing more than tremble in need and want and beg for him. 

He was supposed to be meeting Lisa for lunch.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Barry and sent Lisa a quick text. 

**Text to Lisa: Change of plans. See you tonight?**

**Text from Lisa: You cancelling on me? You feelin ok Lenny? Omg, is he awake?**

**Text to Lisa: Yes. Tonight.**

“There. Now I’m all yours. Want to come in and let me enjoy those… abs the lightning gave you?” Len suggested as he put his phone away, moving to embrace Barry again. He could not keep his hands off him, could not look away. This all felt too good to be true and Len feared that if he stepped back, if he looked away, Barry would vanish like an illusion.

Barry initiated another kiss instead of answering, and he held on tighter as he closed his eyes. Please, please don’t let this be a dream.

“That sounds like a really good idea. This all feels so surreal, I can’t believe I was in a coma for _nine months_ ,” Barry confessed when the kiss ended. 

It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one struggling to believe this was all real, and by wordless agreement, they moved into his apartment. Barry took him hanging up his jacket and placing his keys by the stand as a cue to start undressing. Len watched the strip show Barry was unintentionally putting on with a growing sense of _want_ and nostalgia. Barry had been so eager their first night together as well. Len was usually good at keeping his clothes _on_ until he got to the bedroom, but something about Barry, about having Barry _back_ , had Len already stripping with a chuckle. He was looking forward to seeing the trail of clothes they left afterwards, another way of proving this was real.

They were halfway to the bedroom and half naked when Len pinned Barry against the the hallway hall. Barry let out an appreciative moan as Len worked on giving his neck a hickey and moved a thigh between Barry’s legs.

“Len, I, ah - oh god, Len, _Len_ ,” Barry said like some broken mantra. He had not been joking about those abs, and while a part of him was curious as to how Barry was still so fit, Len really wanted to lick those abs. Using his hands to keep Barry pinned to the wall by his waist, Len slid to the floor, giving the abs a quick lick as he moved down. 

Barry let out a needy whine. It amused Len how wordlessly vocal Barry could get when he was caught up in lust. Practically eye level with Barry’s crotch, he could see the hard-on straining within the confines of his lover’s jeans. Humming, Len moved one hand to give Barry some extra pressure on his confined erection as he licked those delicious abs again. 

“Len!” Barry cried out pleadingly as he did his best to thrust his pinned hips.

Chuckling, Len started to undress Barry’s pants and boxer-briefs, lowering them just enough to free Barry’s dick. Feeling playful, Len called on his powers and breathed a chilling air over Barry’s erection. Barry gasped like the air had been forced out of his lungs as his member gave an interested twitch and leaked a bit of precum. He could already tell temperature play was going to be fun, once Len took the time to clear it and his powers with Barry, but for now, Len locked away his powers and gave the underside of Barry’s dick a lick before taking him into his mouth. 

Barry slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle an obscenely loud wail. Len found himself chuckling again even as he worked on taking more of Barry into his mouth. Above him Barry shuddered and whined at the attention, and Len didn’t think this blowjob was going to last long. Whether Barry realized it or not, it had been nine months since they were last together and his body felt it. Sure enough, as soon as Len started to hum as he bobbed his head, Barry let out a sudden cry that was his only warning.

“Sorry,” Barry said somewhat hoarsely as he leaned against the wall, watching Len swallow with half-lidded eyes.

Climbing to his feet, Len nuzzled Barry’s neck. “I don’t mind.”

Barry tilted his head to give Len better access. “Mmm, bed?”

“You just got done sleeping for nine months, and you want to sleep some more?” Len teased. He knew that was not what Barry had meant, but Barry sounded so adorably sleepy he couldn’t resist.

“Nooo, bed for sexy times,” Barry clarified insistently, starting to push Len away from him and towards the bedroom.

Len laughed as he allowed Barry to push him into the bedroom. “So demanding.”

Barry huffed but he looked more amused than angry. “For real? Like you’re not interested.” A pointed look at the bulge in Len’s pants.

“True. How do you want me?” It seemed only fair Barry had some say in what they did next.

Barry eyes went dark with want as he leaned towards Len. “I want you naked,” Barry whispered against his lips, giving a quick and remarkably chaste kiss before moving again so his mouth was brushing against Len’s ear. “Then I want you to prep me, but only with two fingers so I stay tight, so we both feel it when you fuck me.”

“God, Barry.” Len groaned at the imagery, already knowing that little prep would put them at the edge. The sex was going to be fast and messy and it had been nine fucking months; his plans to take Barry apart slowly could wait. Hands that weren’t his own were already at work getting his pants off as Barry had his turn creating hickies along Len’s neck. They hadn’t discussed it, but Len was looking forward to giving Barry the chance to take him. He had no idea if Barry was interested in being in charge for once, but his dirty talk certainly implied he would be great at it.

Somehow, Len got completely undressed and sprawled across the bed with Barry above him as they kissed, hips thrusting against one another to create delightful, if inadequate, friction. Barry was fully hard again by the time Len managed to grab his supply of lube. As he poured a generous amount onto his hand, he did his best to ensure his powers were suppressed - freezing lube was counterproductive, after all. Barry moaned when Len’s fingers teased Barry’s hole. He waited until Barry gave a needy whine and pushed against his fingers before slipping his first digit inside. Damn, Barry was tight, his insides spasmodically clenching against the intrusion. He was going to feel Len long after they were finished.

Good.

“Mmm, Len, more,” Barry pleaded as he shifted restlessly.

Needing no further encouragement, Len added a second finger, scissoring the two digits to stretch Barry out as much as he could. Adding a bit of a crook to his fingers had Barry crying out as he pressed against his prostate.

“Len!”

It was easy enough to flip them so Barry was sprawled beneath him, and only slightly more difficult to put on a condom. Barry whined at the loss of his fingers, but raised his hips to give Len easier access. Len quickly slid a pillow beneath Barry’s raised body before starting to enter him. Tight, so tight, almost too tight.

“Barry-”

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Len, please.”

“You beg so prettily.” 

Len was not stopping, but he was taking his time. As wonderful as it felt, Barry was barely prepped enough for the pleasure to win out over the pain - which was only too apparent when Barry wrapped his legs around Len and forced him in deeper, faster. Barry cried out and tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. Len felt his eyes cross briefly at the sensation and it took all his willpower not to cum then and there as the room got noticeably chillier.

“Damn it Barry.”

“You were taking too long.”

“I was taking my time. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You didn’t. I’m fine. Move.”

Well, if Barry wanted it rough that badly. Len pulled out slightly and then pushed forward until he was fully sheathed. For a moment, they did nothing but gasp and curse together. Once Len felt like he was in control he started to move, not bothering to keep the pace slow or gentle, and the moan he ripped out of Barry certainly sounded appreciative. Barry quickly started to match his thrust, making Len’s thrust go a bit deeper, hit a little harder. Feeling on edge, Len wrapped a hand around Barry’s erection and started to pump. 

With another loud cry Barry came… and shuddered through his climax so strongly he vibrated. Len barely had time to comprehend what he was seeing before he felt it. The sensation of Barry vibrating around him was too much, and Len felt himself coming with a cry of his own. Panting through the aftershocks, Len rested against Barry, unable to move.

That had not been normal. Len wasn’t even sure it was humanly possible, but he could generate ice with his bare hands, so what did he know?

~*~

Barry felt his heart race, and his breathing was so hard. It felt like he couldn’t get enough air, and he suddenly felt so cold. What just happened? What did he do? Was he having a panic attack?

“L-Len,” Barry stuttered out, shocked at how his breath misted. So the cold wasn’t his imagination, but how had the temperature dropped so quickly without them noticing? Had he caused it as well as - as vibrate?

“Shit,” Len cursed when he spotted their breaths misting. He sat up and moved away from Barry. Barry wanted to protest but the sudden chill left _with_ Len. Which… how was that even possible?

“Len?”

Len looked away from him, biting his lower lip. “Things got… surreal while you were sleeping.”

“What?” Surreal? _Surreal?_ What had Barry missed while he was in a coma?

Len met his gaze again, face going soft. “Come on, let’s get some clothes back on and have some hot chocolate in the kitchen. This might… take a long time to explain.”

Barry was pretty certain moving after a rough round of sex was the worst idea ever, but he was so curious, and Len’s homemade hot chocolate was almost worth dying for. Embarrassingly, Barry’s stomach growled loudly at the promise of sustenance. Len startled at the noise before his eyes gleamed with amusement, and he gave Barry his smirk-that-was-practically-a-smile.

“Sounds like you could use some food, too.”

“Sh-shut up. I came right here!”

“You did, vibrated while you were at it.”

Barry gaped. He did not - he did, didn’t he? Not even thinking about, it he threw Len’s spare pillow at him and walked away from the bed where Len remained, laughing. He needed to find his pants. “I can’t believe you. Just for that, you owe me your homemade hot chocolate, _and_ spaghetti. And your explanation for whatever is going on better be good.”

Len was still laughing, but Barry could hear him moving about in his room. “Food’s no problem, but I can only tell you what I know about the rest. I don’t have it all figured out yet.”

Barry couldn’t wait to hear what Len had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl on tumblr for looking over the rest of this chapter when Cali became unavailable.


	19. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is stranger than fiction

Len was not sure where to start his explanation. Barry had already seen some of his power at work and had powers of his own. God, Len wanted to try Barry’s powers out in bed again once they worked out what Barry could actually do. The vibrations were probably the tip of the iceberg to Barry’s power, freezing beers had been just the beginning for him as well. Len frowned as he considered it, not a bad starting point.

“Six months ago, I tried to have a beer. Wanted something to help wind down after a rough day.” No reason for Barry to know he was why his day was rough. “Froze it solid after a few sips. Kept freezing every bottle after that. Lisa found me the next day and I’ve been learning control since.”

Barry nodded his head eagerly, watching as Len quickly put together some turkey club sandwiches and chips for them. Not the grandest Welcome Back meal, but perhaps Barry would be up to finally meeting Lisa tonight and they could go out somewhere special. Lisa and Barry would both enjoy that.

“Okay, but how are you freezing things? How did you even get the ability to freeze things?” Barry asked, sounding equally excited and bewildered.

“Not certain,” Len admitted. He and Lisa had done guesswork at best. The Particle Accelerator had not properly worked long enough for them to have any proof it had a part to play with his powers. Except now Barry had strange abilities…and abs from being hit by lightning. The same night he had gotten frostbite and the accident happened. He’d have to talk to Lisa. “As far as Lisa and I worked it out, something happened when I got frostbite from liquid nitrogen.”

“You got frostbite? When did that happen? Are you okay?” Barry asked, face alarmed as he looked Len over like he had not just seen him naked and in perfect working order. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Barry started to blush. “Frostbite is a serious injury and the worst damage it can do isn’t visible.”

Leaving the easy food prep alone, Len offered Barry his hands for inspection. “Got third degree the night the Accelerator blew. I don’t know if it’s nerve damage or my powers but my hands always feel cold if not numb.”

“For real?” Barry inspected Len’s hands slowly, looking for any damage. Amused and more than happy to oblige, Len flexed his fingers so Barry could see they moved fine and watch as they became coated with frost. Allowing the ice to build on hands he created claws of ice along his fingers. Thankfully, Barry was smart enough to not try to touch his hands. Barry looked at him with an infectious smile and eyes alight with discovery, “Wow. That’s so cool!”

Len laughed.

Barry’s face grew disgusted as he realized the pun he had made. “Shut up.” He looked like he was going to say something else when he suddenly frowned. “Wait, you said you got frostbite the night of the explosion?”

Len nodded, “Same night you got hit by lightning.” Tried not to think back to Iris visiting him in the hospital and delivering him news of Barry’s accident.

“Dr. Wells… When I woke he told me they thought the lightning had been affected by the explosion, that I had been affected by the explosion as a result. They had wanted to run tests but I left,” Barry admitted, sheepishly near the end. Knowing Barry, he had probably run out on the scientists as soon as he was able.

“Lisa and I wondered if that was a factor. Mick's mentioned things have gotten strange in certain communities since the Particle Accelerator exploded,” Len said as he worked at melting the ice claws. Once his hands were clear of frost he turned back to making the sandwiches. “We’re probably not the only ones with unheard of abilities.”

Barry laughed and ran a shaking hand through his hair, “I’ve spent so long chasing the impossible and now my boyfriend is the impossible. _I’m_ the impossible.”

There was a look in Barry’s face, one that used to be sad and bitter. The expression Len typically saw when Barry discussed his job or how he came to be fostered by the Wests. There was still grief in the look but instead of the usual bitterness Barry’s expression was so full of hope. What was important to Barry about the impossible being possible? Had not Iris said something about Barry running off to investigate something weird when Barry went to Starling?

“Barry, what’s going on?”

Barry finally turned his attention away from wherever his thoughts went to look at him confused. “Didn’t I- I never told you. My dad never killed my mom, he’s innocent but no one believes me because what I saw that night… it _was_ impossible.”

Len listened to the hard to believe story with sudden understanding. This was why being a CSI was so important to Barry. This was why Barry would never leave his job for Len, not as long as he had a choice. Saving his father, protecting those he cared about was more important to Barry than his own happiness. Len understood, if it came down to Barry or Lisa… it was a choice Len would put off making for as long as possible as well.

They sat quietly together, lunch long gone as Len tried to think of something to say. He wanted Barry to know he had his support, whatever he chose to do. Grabbing Barry's hand and holding it across the table like they had their first date seemed inadequate.

Barry smiled at him though, moved to give him a quick and chaste kiss. “I should go tell Iris I'm awake and stop by the precinct. I guess I'll go to Star Labs after, see what I can learn about me. Can we... meet up again tonight?”

Len smiled and stood to give Barry a hug. “I told Lisa we’d meet up tonight. Ready to meet her?”

Barry looked like a kid on Christmas morning, “Of course!”

~*~

When Barry Allen ran off so quickly after waking up, he had not worried. Mr. Allen would be back once he discovered his extraordinary powers and came seeking answers only those at STAR Labs had. Or so he had thought.

The Barry Allen that returned to them already knew more than expected about the consequences of the Particle Accelerator explosion.

He had underestimated Leonard Snart. It was irritating and if not for the fact he was still regaining his speed, and Snart still had potential use, Leonard Snart would be a dead man.

Eobard Thawne, more publicly known as Harrison Wells, did not appreciate the unexpected influence the man was having on Barry Allen. Rather than Wells and his remaining staff being Barry's only source of information on metahumans and his powers, Leonard Snart provided a second, undesired resource. Eobard had killed the original Harrison Wells not only to speed up the production of the Particle Accelerator but to also place himself in a position of power over the Flash. A position that was no longer as strong as he had designed it to be. Barry did not need them, did not depend on them as Wells had planned.

When he had first discovered Barry’s unexpected tryst with Leonard Snart it had appeared that civil servant policies were nipping the potential relationship in the bud before it could bloom. Eobard had investigated Snart then and been confused to see that, on paper, he appeared to be a redeemed criminal. It was reassuring to discover Snart was still a thief even if the altered timeline meant that the man was somehow less infamous of one. It was a pleasant surprise to learn that Captain Cold was a less likely threat in this new timeline.

The Speed Force had to have a sense of humor. The probability Captain Cold was going to be a threat to the Flash had lowered drastically but Leonard Snart was becoming quite the thorn in his side. He was an unexpected and unlikely to be easy to manipulate influence on Barry. A metahuman with ice powers of all possibilities.

After Barry left for the day, off to meet up with his lover if his secretive nature was any indication, Eobard found himself wheeling down a well-known hallway. Cisco and Caitlin were too busy with Barry’s speed test and medical results to look for him any time soon. With one last cautious look around, Eobard entered his secret room and waited for Gideon to awaken.

“Greetings Eobard Thawne. How may I assist you?”

“Gideon, is the timeline intact?”

A familiar and comforting news article was displayed immediately. However Snart was affecting Barry Allen, was affecting the timeline, the Flash still existed. In less than a decade the Flash would disappear in a Crisis only to return months later with an unwilling companion. The origins of his hatred for the Flash, for trapping him in this godforsaken time was intact. It was an inevitable curse Eobard had learned the hard way he must endure.

Nora Allen's death was just the beginning of his new hell. If Leonard Snart interfered with Eobard's past or his ability to return to his proper time, his death would be necessary.

It's not as if Eobard cared about any of these animated ghosts he was forced to interact with. After all, to him they had been dead for centuries.

~*~

Lisa looked around the small but upscale restaurant and wondered about Len’s angle. Were they here to celebrate Barry waking up or two of the most important people in Lenny's life finally meeting? She had heard enough about Barry to know he preferred some level of privacy, probably a justified paranoia about getting found out by the CCPD. Lisa on the other hand… well, she made more than Lenny and his boyfriend did combined and she liked to spend it. Especially when she could treat her brother to something nice. It was a nice little way of paying him back for everything he had done for her.

Now if only her brother and Barry were on time. Len had warned her Barry was the type to be late to his own funeral but she had thought Lenny would keep him on time. They were running practically twenty minutes late and the conciergerie was starting to give her pitying looks. Lisa gave him a smile that was more teeth than friendly. Well meaning bastard could save the pity for someone actually being stood up.

Roughly twenty-five minutes late for their reservation, Lenny finally showed up with the man Lisa assumed was Barry. There was something languid and satisfied in Len’s expression while Barry looked embarrassed and guilty with rosey cheeks. It did not take an idiot to figure out they recently had sex. That certainly was one way to keep her brother from being upset over tardiness.

“About time, Lenny, already rain checked on me once and now practically thirty minutes late? I thought maybe you two decided to have a nice evening in,” Lisa teased with a mock pout. Len smirked at her smugly but Barry, adorable little thing, actually blushed and ducked his head.

“Barry meet my sister. Barry, Lisa. Lisa, Barry. Her bite is actually worse than her bark,” Len introduced and seemed unaware of Barry’s alarmed look. Lenny was in a playful mood.

She held out a hand and was pleased when Barry shook it, “Nice to put a face to a name after all this time. It must be nice for you, too, finally meeting the beauty and brains of the Snart family.”

Barry laughed and relaxed as Len let out an over-dramatic sigh, “Lisa.”

“Sorry, Lenny, I can’t hear your pouting over my Phd.”

Snickering at their light-hearted bickering, Barry relaxed. “It is nice to finally meet you, Lisa. Iris tells me she’s had nine months to give Len all kinds of dirt on me. I need to catch up.”

Smiling pleasantly, Lisa tucked her arm in with Barry’s and led him further into the restaurant, a chagrined Len following them. “Oh, Barry, I can already tell this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated New Year my lovely readers!


	20. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry starts to understand how much he's missed the past nine months and Clyde Mardon proves to be not quite dead.

Everyone told Barry he had been in a coma for nine months but he had not felt it. Not really until he stared at the date and processed nine months had passed. It was almost Christmas, he had _missed_ Christmas, when the Particle Accelerator exploded. It was the beginning of winter when he got struck by lightning and now it was the beginning of fall. Nine months had passed since Barry was last awake and yet he only felt disjointed when he took a moment to think over the passage of time.   
  
Then he arrived at Jitters and felt the loss of time as he watched Eddie and Iris kiss. When had that happened? Iris had seemed so unimpressed with Eddie, beyond his good looks, the night of the Accelerator. Now they were dating, had practically been dating since he was comatose? He was so used to being there for Iris through all her relationships it boggled his mind he had missed out on their first date and their second. Had missed making fun of Iris when she first got a lovesick expression just from thinking about Eddie.   
  
The lack of jealousy he felt rattled Barry more than the missed opportunities. He loved Iris, had ever since he figured out what love was. How could he have- not fallen out of love, that was not accurate- how could he still love Iris so much it felt like his entire being was attuned to her and not care she was happy with someone else? How could Len inspire the same response as Iris in him? At the same time? How could he devote himself to two people at the same time ? Why did the idea of Len being with anyone else bother him but Iris with Eddie did not?   
  
"I don't understand," Barry admitted as he walked with Iris. He understood so little anymore.   
  
"I know we did not have to hide we were together from you yesterday, but I wanted to tell you first. Eddie understood but he didn't like it. It reminded him of when I was hiding our relationship from Dad," Iris said hastily, misunderstanding, but Barry was too caught up in what she was saying to make an awkward love confession now.   
  
"You told Joe? How is Eddie not dead? Did Joe shoot him non-lethally?" Barry asked, mind boggling at the idea Joe was okay with Iris dating a cop. He had hated it when Iris tried to become a police officer, dating one had to be just as bad.   
  
Iris laughed happily and freely at Barry's questions and Barry felt warm with the knowledge that he could still make Iris feel so positive. Then Iris was looking at him with such guilt, Barry felt his heart race as his new found powers sped his body up to face or flee from a threat. He kind of doubted short of fleeing Iris for the rest of his life he could avoid whatever bad news she had.   
  
"He was pretty mad about it when I told him. Gave me and Eddie the cold shoulder for days until I brought you and Len up."   
  
"You told Joe I was seeing Len?!"   
  
"No! Oh god no, Barry, not like that. Just reminded him of your one night stand with a bad rep ex-con. That I could have done a lot worse than date a cop," Iris said, already wincing at her poor word choice.   
  
"Thanks Iris, now I can never tell Joe about Len," Barry said eventually, trying to imagine just how much worse Joe would take the news.   
  
Iris stopped walking as she stared at Barry. "You want to tell Joe about Len? Barry! That's-" her bright smile disappeared as quickly as it arrived, "-that's a really bad idea."   
  
Barry groaned and covered his face with his hands before looking back up at Iris. "I know but- I'm so bad at secrets. Joe almost found out before I went to Starling. It's not that I want to tell Joe, but either I tell him or he'll figure it out on his own. At least if I tell Joe first Len's less likely to get shot. I like having a living boyfriend, Iris."   
  
Barry sighed as Iris hugged him and he hugged her back just as tightly. Holding hands they resumed walking and Barry was grateful neither of them felt subconscious about the action. "So when are you going to tell him?"   
  
He let out a shaky laugh. "No idea. I need to warn Len first and then work up the courage to tell Joe," Barry said as he figured out he was not going to tell Joe any time soon. He had yet to work up the courage to tell Iris how he felt and he had years to tell her. "Tell me about Eddie? I really only know him as Detective pretty boy that keeps score."   
  
Iris's whole face seemed to glow at his request and Barry loved how happy she looked. He was ready to give Eddie a chance if he made Iris this happy and was even looking forward to what Iris had to say when a car chase came down the street. He and Iris would have been hit by a cop car if not for his speed. So enraged that someone had almost gotten Iris seriously hurt , he gave chase and faced off against Clyde Mardon, a meta human with weather powers.   
  
~*~   
  
Eobard watched as Barry barged into Star Labs, enraged. If he still had a connection to the speed force Eobard did not doubt for a second he would have felt the very air itself charged with the Flash's anger, he was always so emotive that way. It was surprising to realise the anger of the Flash from the previous timeline was actually contained compared to this young Flash before him.   
  
"If you suspected other meta humans exist why have you done nothing about them?" Barry demanded and Eobard found himself eager to discover the reasoning behind the Flash's demand. Before, Barry had been private and almost secretive about his questioning on meta humans; no doubt in some futile attempt to keep Leonard Snart a secret. Now Barry Allen was all but broadcasting he knew for a fact other meta humans existed.   
  
"As I explained before, it's hard to determine who or what was affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion. Not to mention, difficult to determine how. Star Labs and myself are not in any position to collect enough proof to go to the press about side-effects of the accident. Mr. Allen, in the nine months since the explosion you are the only meta human we have found and it was a matter of chance. Out of all the hospitals we could have been admitted to, we were treated at the same one," Eobard lied carefully. There had been nothing chance about where he and Barry had ended up, his temporary spinal injury a necessary evil. Nine months of syphoning Barry's speed force and it was still difficult for him to stand. With Barry awake and training his abilities, his physical recovery as well as his reconnection to the Speed Force should accelerate.   
  
"Well I just met one. He can control the weather and has been using his powers to rob banks," Barry bit out and Eobard knew their had to be more to the story than that. A super powered bank robber was hardly enough to make Allen this angry.   
  
"Cool," Cisco said thoughtlessly.   
  
"Not cool, Cisco. A man is dead because of him!"   
  
Ah, now that explained the Flash's anger, his bleeding heart looking for someone to blame. It was so easy after that, to take control of the conversation, to belittle Allen's desire to play hero. A vindictive thrill ran through him at the obvious hurt he caused The Flash, this young and new version thinking so highly of him despite the obvious ruins Eobard had caused.   
  
As Barry ran off Eobard wondered who the man would turn to for advice. Would he go to Joe West for fatherly advice? Iris West? Would he go to Snart? Who did Barry know that he felt comfortable seeking advice on heroism from? With a start Eobard remembered Barry had spent several days in Starling City, was it possible he met the Green Arrow already?   
  
~*~   
  
Oliver was flattered that Barry came to him for advice about using his new powers. He had no idea what gave Barry the impression he had any answers for the younger man. He was a vigilante, took justice into his own hands and meted it out as he saw fit. Since Tommy's death he had resolved to stop killing but he didn’t always succeed and his reputation was forever stained by his time as the Hood.   
  
Barry was not looking to serve justice to those the law system could not or would not persecute. He was looking to help people, any way he could, with his powers. If that meant going up against others with powers as astounding as his own, so be it.   
  
As Oliver watched Barry race away back to Central City Oliver wondered if he made the right call. Barry was alone in Central and as Oliver had learned over the past few years, the most dangerous paths were better to walk with company than alone.   
  
Returning back to the 'Arrow Cave', Oliver sent a quick message to Len.   
  
**Barry's going to need your support. Do not fail him.** ****  
****  
**Save your arrows, Queen. Barry has my support regardless.** ****  


~*~

 

Getting a text-threat from Queen about Barry had been strange but not all that surprising given their last chat. Barry zipping into his apartment with boxes of case files was infinitely stranger.

“Barry, what-”

 “There’s a metahuman, another person with powers. He’s been using his powers to rob banks and I doubt he’s the only one. Help me look?” Barry asked desperately, already reading through the files impossibly fast.

 Len doubted he would get through a case file or two before Barry finished looking through them all on his own. Barry really did seem to do everything faster with his powers.

“I’ll call Mick, he’ll know better than me if anyone has put unique skills on the market,” Len offered and was relieved Barry gave him a happy if confused smile 

“Market? What mar- the black market? Why would your friend know about that?” Barry asked, expression guarded.

“Mick and I officially quit the game three months ago but he still has friends in the business. Drinking buddies, mostly,” Len explained as he waited for Mick to answer. 

“What?” Was the short and angry greeting he received.

“People with unique abilities like me, what do you know?” Len asked unbothered by Mick’s tone or Barry’s curious gaze as he returns to reviewing the case files at a subdued rate. Hanging up on the pyromaniac, Len gave Barry a short list of names and what unique skiclls each was offering. Len doubted all of them were metahumans but useful for Barry to check cases against. 

Between Mick’s information and Barry’s files, it took them fifty-six minutes and 28 seconds to compile a decent case load of probable meta human activities. Len did not bother to ask what Barry intended to do with the information. He’d been hunting the impossible for years, why stop now? If anything Queen’s warning was about Barry stepping up his pursuit of the impossible.

“I got to take this to Star Labs. They have the tech to help me search for Mardon and they deserve a chance to help,” Barry explained as he started to pack everything up.

Len had no interest in playing hero any more than he had an interest in playing criminal. Knowing Barry was running off to be a hero still had him offering, “Need backup?” 

Barry smiled at him even as he shook his head. “I- no. Thank you but cold and speed? Sounds like a bad combination.” 

“I can use a gun,” Len pointed out, not even sure why he was arguing. He could already tell from how uncomfortable Barry looked he was going to be rejected again. “Barry-”

“I don’t want them to know about you,” Barry confessed in a sudden rush. “All Harrison Wells views me as is a lucky accident. He wanted to run tests before I ran off yesterday and today he tried to talk me out of going after Mardon because he thought my body and its new abilities were too valuable to endanger. He wants to use me to help atone for the Particle Accelerator accident. I don’t want him to know about you. Not until I trust him.”

Len had to look away from Barry. Aside from Mick and Lisa he was not used to people wanting to protect him. He even understood Barry’s caution, Harrison Wells playing mad scientist was what gave them powers. Why give the man two subjects to play mad scientist with when he already made more than one attempt to do so with Barry? Shaking his head, Len gave Barry a quick kiss. “Do what you need to do, Barry. Come back in one piece.”

  
Barry’s smile was especially goofy as he ran off in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I mentioned this during the Starling City/Arrow arc but I dislike rehashing canon unless I find it necessary or au elements are involved.
> 
> Comment moderation is on for anyone that wishes to leave private reviews. Please designate your reviews as such so I don't post them.


	21. There's no place like Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is worried father, not quite I love yous are exchanged, and the Allen men are full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work schedule has been brutal the past two weeks thanks to the snowstorm my area got. I barely had the energy to watch tv nevermind write. Sorry this update took so long.

Joe was having a bad, long day. He was nearing being up for twenty-four hours straight and his body was letting him feel it. To think, his day had started off well enough. For the second day in a row Barry was awake and Joe felt like for the first time in months he could breathe better. His kids were healthy and working towards happy. Joe thought he could not ask for more until word came in Barry and Iris were at a crime scene as witnesses. Seeing both of them unhurt had only assuaged some of his worry.

His day had grown steadily worse from there. Having a small fight with Iris over her desire to be a cop and then having a fight with Barry over his father's crime. He loved Barry like a son and he never agreed with the shrinks advising him to confront Barry over his delusions. No eleven year old wanted to believe their father would kill their mom, and Joe was willing to wait for Barry to grow up and accept the truth. When Barry claimed Clyde Mardon was alive and had mysterious powers, Joe felt his heart ache. He thought maybe the shrinks had been right, that he should have pressured Barry to move on long ago. Thought that Barry was never going to stop deluding himself about Henry Allen and was willing to delude himself about others to justify his belief in his father's innocence.

Partner and boyfriend of his daughter or not, Joe was tempted to snap at Eddie for not bringing him the sketch even five minutes sooner. Regret settled uneasily in Joe's gut as he watched Barry continue to run away from him. Barry might have been right about Clyde being alive but their fight about Henry Allen had been a long time coming. Joe hated to admit he meant every word that hurt Barry. It was something they were going to have to talk about with calmer heads, after Joe and Eddie caught the bank robber.

Hours of work into the early morning had confirmed that neither of the Mardon brothers' bodies were recovered or even found months later. A few other key witnesses were consulted over the bank robber's appearance and confirmed the sketch to be accurate. From there, Joe and Eddie had chased the potential lead to a farm Joe was happier forgetting. Joe had not really expected Clyde Mardon to be there, Joe had seen that plane destroyed by the Particle Accelerator explosion. It was near impossible to believe anyone could survive that.

Almost as impossible to believe after seeing it that Clyde had powers like Barry claimed. That Barry, under that peculiar suit, had powers as well.

Watching Barry fight Clyde to stop a tornado from wrecking Central City was not something Joe was likely to forget for a long time. Dawn came and went at some point in the aftermath as police and ambulances arrived on scene. Somehow, even with his new ability to run faster than ever, Barry was still late to the crime scene.

Joe watched him approach, saw the beaming smile he had as he talked to someone on the phone. That Felicity girl from Starling City? Whoever Barry was seeing in Central before that? Maybe someone from Star Labs? Whoever it was, Joe was grateful to them for how happy Barry looked. He had worried Barry was going to have a tough time waking up after missing nine months of his life. It was good to see that worry was not coming to fruition.

Eventually Barry ended his call and came over to him. Joe took a deep breath, trying to choose his words carefully. "What you can do, it was the lighting bolt?"

Barry shrugged and then nodded his head, "More or less."

"I'm sorry, Barry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mom died. And your dad is innocent," Joe said as he stumbled over his apology. All his attempts to handle this conversation calmly failed spectacularly.

Barry bit his lip, looking away from him before meeting his gaze. "Joe, I- thank you. I know you never believed me about my dad. But you never discouraged my belief beyond wanting me to accept I could not prove dad's innocence and focus on my own life. Now though, now I have more of a chance than I ever had before," He said quickly, voice starting to get thick with unshed tears.

"Hey there, hey. We're on this case together now. Don't you dare think you have to do this on your own anymore," Joe reassured as he gave Barry a quick but strong hug. Pulling away he gave Barry a firm look. "I need you to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris about anything you can do. Any of it. I want her safe."

Joe hated to ask that of Barry. Iris and him were so close, practically no secrets were kept between them. As much as Iris was not a cop, she was his daughter and Barry's best friend. She knew how to investigate mysteries and people with powers? Iris was going to jump at the opportunity to investigate the formerly impossible without ever stopping to think how much danger she was putting herself in. Her relationship with Eddie kept him up at night with enough nightmares as it was. He did not need to fear for her safety against people with powers on top of that.

"Promise me." He entreated and Barry's small nod and soft 'yeah' allowed him to breathe easier. One kid going up against the impossible was more than enough for him.

~*~

Len listened to Barry talk about his fight with Clyde. The last time he had seen Barry this animated on a topic his boyfriend had been rambling on about The Arrow. Finding a passion in fighting crime was not the healthiest of hobbies but Len could hardly judge. He might have gotten into crime to support Lisa and himself, but he stayed in it because it had been fun.

The idea that Clyde Mardon could create a tornado and Barry could stop it was mind-boggling. He and Lisa had focused so much on controlling and cautiously testing his powers, perhaps they had underestimated his ability's potential. It was something they would have to explore in the future, carefully. Len had not given his sister any frostbite yet but that was due to luck more than anything. At least Barry's powers were comparatively safer for him to explore.

"I was so exhausted afterwards and Mardon came after me with a gun. If not for Joe, I don't think I would have walked away from that fight," Barry confessed as he studied his hands. Len did not realize he had started to freeze the room until Barry looked up at him in surprise, breath steaming. "Len, I'm fine. Really."

"You almost weren't," Len pointed out, voice harsh. It felt like Iris visiting him in the hospital all over again, informing him of Barry's accident. He had not been there, had not even known Barry was hurt until after the fact and-

"Len!" Barry half-shouted as he suddenly moved to be in front of him. Shocked out of his thoughts Len stared down at the hand Barry was suddenly holding to his chest. "Feel that? I'm okay."

"I can't- Barry, I- You need to let go," Len warned as ice started to form on his hands. He did not want to hurt Barry but he could not get his powers to stop.

Understanding flashed across Barry's face and reluctantly he stepped away from Len. "What's wrong, Len?" He asked and Len resisted a laugh because he was not sure where to even begin.

"I did not know you got hurt. The night of the explosion. Didn't know until Iris told me. Now you almost got killed and I did not _know_ ," Len explained tersely, forcing himself to count his breaths and force his body calm.

Barry looked away from him, wringing his hands in distress. "I don't plan on leaving you again. Len. I can't promise you more than that."

"I know." Len admitted closing his eyes as his powers finally calmed. He had not lost control of his powers due to his emotions too frequently but when he had he was left exhausted afterwards. "I don't want to be the last to know you got hurt or worse Barry."

Barry nodded quickly in understanding and even started to smile. "I don't plan to do it yet but I want to tell Joe. About us, I mean. But Iris..."

Len chuckled as Barry trailed off with a wince, "She certainly did not do us any favors when she revealed her own dirty little secret." He remembered Iris calling him out of the blue and apologizing profusely to him. He still found the memory hilarious.

"You're not! I mean, we've been secretly dating because of my work not because I'm ashamed of you or anything," Barry said suddenly, hotly. Len felt himself startle from his half-asleep state to watch Barry pace. "I haven't told Joe yet because it'll put him in an awkward position. He'll feel obligated to report me to Singh and I know he won't but he'll hate looking the other way. Especially since you deserve your reputation with the police."

"I stopped," Len interrupted and smirked at Barry's surprise. "Like I said, left the business officially three months ago. Couldn't do it anymore."

"Len..."

"I want you, us. Turned out to be an easier choice than I thought." His lover getting struck by lightning and going into a nine month coma certainly helped put Len's priorities in order. And maybe Queen's little pep talk, but Len would go to his grave before he admitted that to anyone else.

Barry took a noticeably deep breath and then he nodded. "I want us, too."

It was not exactly a love confession but Len thought maybe it was the beginning of one.

~*~

Barry went to meet his dad, ready to tell him about winning his first fight. To tell him once more that he believed in his father's innocence and was going to prove it to the rest of the world. He managed the first part but his recent talk with Len gave him pause. Dad had been telling him for years now to give up on exonerating him, to live his own life. Told Barry time and again knowing his son believed he was innocent was enough.

"Bar?"

"I met someone, before my coma. When I started dating him I did not really expect to fall for him like I did," Barry admitted, still trying to wrap his head around how much he loved Len.

"That's great to hear, son. Got to admit I thought you would visit me one day to tell me about a woman, not a man. Iris seemed like the only one for you," Henry said after a moment. "I'm glad you stopped putting your life on hold for mine. You deserve to be happy, Barry. With whoever makes you happy." As Barry continued to remain quiet, Henry gave a concerned frown. "You're happy with him, right?"

"Yeah, I really am but it's... Complicated. He's an ex-con and I might only be CSI but- I got to follow the same rules as everyone else," Barry confessed, scared to see how his father would react to that news.

Dad looked caught off guard once again but then chuckled. "You always see the best in people, son. Doesn't surprise me you could look past a man's bad past for his good nature. His record does put you in a tight spot. Does Joe know?"

Barry shuffled guiltily in his seat. "Not yet. I want to tell him soon though."

Henry nodded, "Better sooner than later, Bar. He might have some good advice for you. As for me, you got a degree in chemistry before you went specifically into the CSI field. There's plenty of work out there that won't care about who you're dating. Why don't you start looking into those?"

"But Dad, being CSI-"

"Is the best way you can prove my innocence? Barry, we've talked about this.  
It's time to let it go. You've got to stop worrying about me and live your life," Henry suggested but it was more of a well worn plea by this point. "Don't let what happened to your mother and me hold you back anymore, especially if you've finally found _someone_."

"His name is Len, Dad," Barry said, laughing a little at the blunt fishing for information. "Leonard Snart."

"I know him," Henry said sounding just as surprised as Barry by the news. "Caught him preparing to tear up a letter from his sister. I talked him into staying in touch with her. He started sending me Christmas cards after he got out."

Barry could hardly believe it. "For real?" How had he and Len missed this? Then again, Barry had only really opened up about his dad to Len the other day and Allen was a common enough last name.

Henry fully laughed. "For real," he confirmed just as the guards signaled their visiting time was up. "Love you, son. Tell Leonard I appreciate the cards."

"Love you too, dad, and sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry meeting Len in prison came from coldflashtrash's blog.


	22. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is making plans

Barry was excited to test out his powers with Cisco. He had the power to help people, to help his dad, and the sooner he learned all he could do the better. When he arrived at Star Labs he had expected he and Cisco would head out to the airfield they had used before or maybe Cisco had some kind of obstacle course set up. Sure Barry had ‘field-tested’ his new abilities against Clyde Mardon but that had been more out of necessity. They were scientist, they were going to be methodical. He had told Len as much when Barry had explained his plans for the day.

“Hey, Barry, glad you could make it, man. I thought maybe something came up at work,” Cisco greeted practically bouncing on his feet and grinning broadly. Something about Cisco was so positively infectious, it was hard to be in a bad mood around him. Not that Barry was, but he found himself laughing and feeling a bit lighter in the face of Cisco’s good cheer anyway.

“I’m on call actually but uh, nothing’s come up so far. I just had a little trouble getting out the door,” Barry explained sheepishly. 

He did not really want to get into explaining that he had actually tried to get to Star Labs on time but his boyfriend had delayed him with a farewell kiss that had changed into a lot more than a kiss. It was surprising of Len, he usually tried to help Barry get to places on time. At least he had before Barry’s coma. Barry liked how affectionate Len acted since he woke up. Not that Len had been cold to him before his coma but he had been... restrained. Like he had been holding himself back and now Len was completely with him whenever they were together.

It was as amazing as it was terrifying.

“Well the suit doesn’t have pockets so you’d best leave your cell with me. Not like you’ll miss a call with your speed,” Cisco pointed out as they moved into the Hub. “Oh man, I am so excited to see what you can do! Check it out man, I got us linked into Central City's emergency network, as well as got a search algorithm set up on Twitter and other social media to give us a heads up to any activity. As soon as you're ready I can start directing you wherever.”

“For real? Cisco, that's amazing! ...and so very illegal. Oh my god, don't let Joe know,” Barry praised, impressed despite his misgivings. He was as excited as Cisco but at the same time he remembered how Len had freaked out at learning Clyde Mardon had almost killed him. Barry couldn’t recall a time he had seen Len so scared. “And, uh, maybe we can test your setup later? I kind of promised to take things easy today.”

Cisco honestly pouted as he nodded his head. “Yeah, alright. Your call, man.” As quickly as Cisco sulked he perked back up. “Ooh! Oh man! So instead of you just running laps at the air strip we have some military drones I could pilot for you to fight. Or I could set up an obstacle course here at the labs, test your maneuverability as well as your speed!”

Grinning at Cisco's enthusiasm Barry thought the offer over. “The obstacle course sounds like a good idea. Stopping is something I need to work on.”

“Sweet!”

~*~

Eobard was surprised to learn years ago that Barry Allen was actually a very cautious man. The Flash was only ever rash and impulsive when lives were at risk of being harmed or taken. Meeting the Flash of 2024 had gone a long way to explaining many mysteries that surrounded the legendary figure. Like his curious relationship with his enemies. 

Eobard had originally thought that so many of the Flash’s enemies remained at large for the same incompetence shared by all the heroes of the early twenty-first century. He had thought Captain Cold and the other Rogues would be potential allies in his efforts to destroy the Flash. Captain Cold of 2024 laughing in his face and firing the cold gun at him had completely caught him off guard. Eobard had retreated from the meeting and immediately started his research once more. 

He discovered the Rogues Code quickly enough and admired the pragmatism of the rules. The majority of the rules were focused on keeping police interest low while allowing for high rewards. The additional rules concerning the Flash seemed to follow the same pragmatic thought, even the rule against killing the Flash. It made sense, the Flash was perhaps even more an iconic hero in Central City alive than he was dead. Killing the Flash would bring the kind of attention down on the Rogues that Snart worked hard to prevent.

It took the Flash going to the Rogues for help against the invasion of the white Martians for Eobard to realize there was much more to the Rogues Code than pragmatism. The Flash knew all the identities of the Rogues. He asked after their personal lives; Snart’s strained relationship with his sister, Mardon's visitations of his son, Trickster II’s mental health, and so on. The Flash cared about his enemies, wanted them to have happier, healthier, and less illegal lives. Barry Allen never lost faith in the Rogues’ ability to rise up from their current circumstances and in return the Rogues protected the Flash in their own ways.

The curious dynamic was as fascinating as it was infuriating. He had decided then and there that if the Rogues got in his way Eobard would happily knife their chests with his bare hands. 

Barry Allen of 2013 falling into a sexual and then romantic relationship with Leonard Snart was not that surprising upon reflection. Unexpected, given Allen’s deep-rooted feelings for Iris West, but Eobard only had to remember Flash and Cold’s curious relationship in 2024 to know the potential had always been there. Truly the most frustrating aspects of the relationship was the danger it posed to Eobard’s plans and its influence upon Eddie Thawne dating Iris West. At least with the latter Eobard could have Gideon monitor and alert him should his bloodline become unstable in this altered timeline. The former was going to be far more difficult to remove.

Putting aside his concerns for the time being, Eobard watched as Caitlin berated Cisco and Barry for their impromptu training exercise with an obstacle course. While the idea had merit, no doubt Barry's injuries concerned Dr. Snow more. These first few weeks were doubtlessly going to involve the most self-inflicted injuries while Barry learned his powers. Chicks often fell from the nest before they learned to fly after all.

“Oh! Dr. Wells, can I talk to you for a moment?” Barry asked as soon as he noticed Eobard's presence. 

Caitlin huffed at the clear dismissal and change of topic. Undoubtedly Mr. Allen would be paying for this misstep later. Caitlin was surprisingly stubborn with her grudges and patient in her revenge. Eobard found himself rather fond of her for that quality alone.

“Of course, Mr. Allen,” Eobard agreed moving to the work room off to the side to give Barry some semblance of privacy from Caitlin and Cisco. “What can I do for you?”

Despite initiating the conversation Barry balked at bringing up whatever he wished to discuss. He failed to meet Eobard's gaze and rubbed tellingly at his neck. Was Barry working up the nerve to admit he knew another meta human, a lover at that?

“I… this is really awkward to ask but do you think I could work here?” Barry asked, practically rushing the words as his request finally spilled out past his nerves.

Eobard was more than a little surprised by the question. He’d done his best to assuage the medical costs of Barry's coma so financial debts could hardly explain the sudden need for a second job. It could not be tension with co-workers since few seemed to care one way or the other for Barry's existence. True, Barry's long absence from this the work force could have caused some tension but Barry seemed to think he only needed medical clearance to return to work. The Flash’s work as a CSI was beneficial to tracking metahumans in the former timeline. So why the sudden need for a new job? 

“Do you mind explaining why?” Eobard asked as he tried to weigh the pros and cons to the request.

Barry blushed and looked away from Eobard once more. “Ah… Personal reasons, mostly. Not that I don’t love being a CSI but I don’t think I can keep working for the CCPD.”

Leonard Snart in other words. Barry was finally viewing his relationship the ex-convict to be long term and was trying to act accordingly. Already Snart’s presence in Barry’s life was causing unforeseen changes. Still, the idea had merits. Having Barry working at STAR Labs would give him more time to train and focus on being the Flash. More time and dedication to being the Flash meant Barry’s speed would as improve faster than previously predicted. Eobard could have the means to return to his proper timeline months ahead of time. Regardless, Eobard would consult Gideon on the matter before making a decision.

“Mr. Allen, I know your powers must seem like a priority to you, but your powers don't mean you need to sacrifice the life you built for yourself. I think you need to give yourself time before you make a decision,” Eobard lied carefully, letting Barry assume he had jumped to a logical if incorrect reason for this sudden request.

Barry seemed to about to protest but then Cisco was calling for him urgently. An apartment building was on fire with many residents trapped inside and the firetruck deployed to the scene was delayed. It was time for the Flash to start field testing his abilities once more.

~*~

Iris was a woman on a mission. Barry had been awake for a week and she barely saw him. It felt like she had seen him more frequently while he was comatose than awake. No way was she letting him forget and skip out on Stagg’s award ceremony. Someone had to explain the science to her for her report, a report she would not be writing if Barry had not convinced her journalism could be fun.

Journalism was not fun. It was the opposite of fun. Iris would not be struggling to find her calling in life if her dad had just accepted her wanting to be a cop. 

Besides, her last conversation with Barry about Len had left her more than a little curious. How serious was Barry about Len? Iris had watched Len break down from Barry's coma and painfully piece himself back together over the past nine months. Len was perhaps the first person Barry had dated that loved her brother like he deserved to be love. Like hell was she going to let Barry self-sabotage his relationship because he did not realize Len was in love with him.

Getting Barry dressed nicely and to the ceremony was easy enough. Talking to him never happened since a crew of thieves decided to hold up the occasion. One moment Barry was by her side and the next he was gone. She did not find him until after the thieves had made their getaway, Barry passed out trying to to get the van’s license number. 

“I thought Dr. Snow gave you a clean bill of health,” Iris said as she sat beside Barry as an EMT looked him over.

“She did. Caitlin absolutely refused to clear me for work without the necessary medical testing. All my results came back clear,” Barry reassured but she could tell by the way he frowned that he was worried about fainting as well.

“Cait-lin, huh?” Iris teased just wanting to get a rise out of Barry.

Barry laughed as he shook his head. “Stop. It’s not like that. You know it's not like that. We’re friends.”

“Good but maybe your doctor friend should look you over again,” Iris suggested. 

Then Joe and Eddie arrived. She had not thought much of it at the time, Joe and Barry giving her and Eddie a moment. Only afterwards she wondered what Joe and Barry talked about that had both so upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for this chapter taking forever to post. I lost the original draft and then my beta/fandom wife lost her Internet. It was a DARK month.


	23. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, hitting the 'add chapter' button was so nice. I missed updating this story.

He was in the middle of cleaning up from some time at his warehouse with Mick. Today Len and his pyromaniac friend had tested some alarm systems against various types of fires and a few explosives. The technology had held up as expected and no new flaws were discovered. Honestly the security company had more than likely already tested the system against such means but Len had run out of ideas. At least Mick got to have some controlled fun.

Len had only managed to get some pants on when Barry called him. It was a bit unexpected, Barry had told him he was going to be pretty busy today between Star Labs, badge work, and going with Iris to some award ceremony. 

“Hey, Barry, how’s your day going?” Len asked, putting the phone on speaker as he continued to get dressed.

“Well, it was going okay until the award ceremony I went to with Iris got held up…” Barry started to explain, recounting the event up until he suddenly passed out.

Len frowned as Barry recounted his fainting spell and earlier dizziness. He was tempted to call Lisa and ask her opinion, but as she frequently reminded him, biology was not her field of expertise. She had worked out his metahuman abilities primarily from her understanding of chemistry and physics. Even months after the fact Lisa could only guess how Len’s powers affected him. The fact it had been months and he had not suddenly died only assured Lisa that Len’s powers were not immediately lethal. If Star Labs continued to prove trustworthy Len was going to have to see if Doctor Caitlin Snow could take a look at him.

“Do you want me there with you?” Len offered. It would be a good opportunity to introduce himself. A way for Len be a part of Barry's life beyond his secret lover. Perhaps finding a way to being alerted to Barry being in danger would be nice as well. If Barry was going to make it his mission in life to take on dangerous metahumans, Len did not want to know after the fact. He wanted to help Barry if he could. Besides as useful as Barry's powers were, fighting alone would always be very dangerous.

“We talked about this, Len. I don't know if letting them know about you is-” Barry started to protest.

Len cut him off easily enough, “I don't mean as a metahuman, Barry. I meant as your boyfriend. Do you want me there?” Barry was quiet for so long Len worried the call had dropped. “Barry?”

“I, yeah. If you can meet me there that would be great. I just, I haven't told them about you at all and I just realized I can. There's people I can tell about you,” Barry explained. He sounded so happy and excited and relieved. Len felt some part of him he had not even known was tense relax at Barry's reaction. Barry really did want Len to be part of his life despite his work’s regulations against it. 

“When would you like me to meet you there?” Len asked after a moment.

“Uh, well. To avoid more fainting spells I’m going to take public transport so… Forty-five minutes? I already got sick leave cleared with the captain. I think he's almost relieved I’m taking a half day. Him and a lot of the older guard acted like worried uncles about me being back to work so soon,” Barry rambled cheerfully. Clearly the idea that Barry could introduce Len as his boyfriend to others was going to keep him in a good mood.

Fully changed with keys and helmet in one hand, Len grabbed his phone and headed for the door. “Barry, I hate to cut you off but if you want me to meet you in thirty-seven minutes I need to get going,” Len said as he locked up and made for his bike. He didn’t even know why he was rushing, not like Barry was going to be on time. Punctuality mattered to him too much he guessed.

“Oh, okay. See you soon!”

“Bye, Barry.”

~*~

Caitlin was waiting for Barry to arrive at Star Labs when a man on a motorcycle pulled into the parking space next to her car. Nervously Caitlin alerted Cisco, expecting the stranger to be a reporter or yet another unhappy resident of Central City demanding Dr. Wells’ head on a pike. The latter seemed unlikely though, most of the rioting against Dr. Wells had faded a few months after the accident. 

Clipping his helmet to his bike the admittedly attractive man looked around with a small frown before shaking his head. He seemed amused and exasperated at the same time before his gaze focused on Caitlin.

“I take it Barry isn’t here yet?” the man asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

“Uh… No, not yet. Can I help you?” Caitlin asked hesitantly. Just who was this man and how did he know Barry?

The man gave her an appraising look, clearly mentally debating something. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sudden arrival of Barry. Caitlin looked between the two in alarm, uncertain how this stranger would react to seeing Barry's super speed in action. He certainly did not seem surprised. If anything the stranger looked unhappy before hiding his reaction behind a cool mask.

“Len! Caitlin! Sorry I’m late. There was more traffic than I expected,” Barry apologized, giving Caitlin a wave and smile before focusing on ‘Len’. “Thanks for coming.”

“I wanted to,” Len reminded gently before growing cross. “I thought you were taking your time coming here. To prevent yourself from passing out again?”

So this Len not only knew about Barry's speed but also his recent health issues? Who was this man? She might not have Facebook stalked Barry like Cisco did during his months comatose, but as far as Caitlin was aware Joe West was the only one besides them that knew of Barry's powers. And how could Barry trust someone that never visited him while he was in a coma? Dr. Wells had made it clear to the Wests that anyone was welcome to visit Barry while they cared for him. This was the first Caitlin had even heard of this Len which was strange given how close Barry apparently was with him.

“The bus route doesn't come all the way here. I had to run the last few blocks. I didn't even mean to speed run here. It just… Happened,” Barry explained plaintively, clearly upset his actions had Len worried.

“Barry,” Dr. Wells interrupted as he and Cisco arrived in the parking garage. “Perhaps we should all relocate to the Cortex and we can continue this conversation there. Although introductions would be appreciated.”

Barry flushed and shifted nervously on his feet before he gave Len a shaky smile. Len tilted his head in an almost go on gesture while giving Barry a warm smile. Practically beaming at the support Barry grabbed one of Len’s hands and held it in his.

_Oh,_ Caitlin thought with growing understanding.

“Len, this is Doctor Caitlin Snow, Doctor Harrison Wells, and Cisco Ramon. Everyone this is my boyfriend, Leonard Snart,” Barry introduced.

“Dude! You’ve only been awake a couple days and you already got yourself a man? You got some mad game, Barry. I'm a little jealous,” Cisco complained and Caitlin found herself smiling at Cisco's reaction. Leave it to Cisco to find the most positive element of a situation.

“I’m happy for you as well, Barry,” she admitted because how could she not be? Caitlin had not intended to ever be someone's medical doctor but it was nice to know that Barry's was getting back to his life after his nine month coma with little difficulty. “But don't you think it's a bit… Rash to confide in someone you just met?”

Barry's good cheer disappeared as Caitlin questioned him. Her patient looked strangely confused by Caitlin’s inquiry before his face lit up with understanding. “Oh! Len and I have been dating for a couple months-”

“Almost a year now. We never broke up,” Len interrupted, explaining his correction gently to a confused Barry.

_Oh,_ Caitlin thought again. Well she certainly could not blame Barry for telling someone that had waited nine months for him to recover from his accident. She would have waited for Ronnie if their circumstances had been like Barry and Len’s. 

“If you consider that to be the case, Mr. Snart, then why is this the first we’ve heard of you?” Dr. Wells asked with an edge of steel in his voice. Caitlin felt a bit sorry for the scrutiny the couple was facing but Dr. Wells did hate surprises.

Barry sighed, his good mood well and truly gone from his expression. “There's a complicated explanation for that…”

~*~

Cisco took in the reality shift of finding out Barry had a man in stride. It was not that big of a deal but Cisco had researched Barry Allen like crazy and to find out the guy had a secret lover- well, it was taking Cisco a bit to work through. Len was a pretty cool dude though and clearly thought of Barry as his universe. He tried to act pretty chill about his concern for Barry but he never seemed to have a lack of questions for Caitlin, and Cisco could tell Caitlin had not even considered some of the possible consequences to Barry’s powers that Len posed.

Barry being biologically immortal was pretty terrifying. As awesome and heroic as Barry was turning out to be Cisco was happy Barry was the only speedster that they knew. Just in case he wasn’t, if Barry’s Man in Yellow was another speedster, at least Cisco had designed some security for that eventuality. 

“While it’s possible Mr. Allen could outlive us all given his accelerated healing rate I do think his fainting spells do point to his new physiology being far from perfect,” Dr. Wells pointed out calmly.

At the reminder they all turned their attention to Barry as he got ready to run on the sick treadmill Cisco built. Nice thing about Star Labs being down to three staff members was the perk of having all the supplies and room to build.

“So, what happens if the CCPD do find out about you and Barry?” Cisco asked to change the subject. Not that it was the best subject change but hey, it was not like he or Snart were needed to monitor Barry for this test.

“At best? He gets suspended again and ordered to cut off our relationship,” Len explained, lips twisting into an unhappy frown. Yeah, Cisco guessed the best case scenario was very unlikely. “At worst? He’s fired and blacklisted from being a CSI anywhere else in the country.”

“Dude, for real? No wonder you guys are so secretive. That sucks,” Cisco commiserated.

Dr. Wells looked over at the two of them curiously. “Is that so? Hm, that explains an earlier conversation I had with Mr. Allen.”

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asked as she got drawn into the conversation against her better judgement.

“Mr. Allen inquired about working here. He gave me the impression it was difficulty with co-workers encouraging him to look at alternative occupations,” Dr. Wells explained with a shrug, uncaring of the news bomb he dropped on all of them.

Barry working at the labs with them would be amazing. He and Cisco could have all the time they wanted to test his powers out and upgrade the suit. Caitlin would be able to better study and monitor Barry’s health. Except leaving the police meant giving up on his dad, of using the law to free Henry Allen. Cisco shared a concerned look with Caitlin before glancing at Len to see he looked just as unhappy and surprised at the news.

Len and Barry were a pretty cool couple but man did he hope they did not fight about Barry’s job here.


	24. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot that needs to be discussed

Barry groaned as he woke up, more than a little embarrassed he had passed out so suddenly. Hopefully Caitlin or Doctor Wells had figured out why he kept doing that. He could have sworn he heard Wells say they figured something out but he had been moving really fast at that point and words were a little hard to hear. That was going to be a problem if he continued to fight metahumans.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Len said sardonically and Barry took in his surroundings to notice Len was sitting beside his examine table/bed and holding his hand.

“Hey, so what’s the prognosis?” Barry asked, unable to take his eyes off Len or stop smiling goofily because Len was holding his hand. This was a much nicer wake up call than Lady Gaga.

“Hyperglycemia,” Caitlin answered promptly as she started to remove an IV Barry had not noticed he had in his arm. “Your powers require exponentially more calories than the average person.”

Cisco chimed in that it had taken 40 bags to get Barry back to a stable calorie level and his rough estimates of how much Barry would need to eat on an average day to maintain his physical health. Throughout the entire spiel Len held his hand and Barry couldn't help but noticed how pinched his expression looked. Barry really owed Len for all the worry he was causing him. Maybe a nice night out on the town? Or a night in together like the date Iris had crashed?

“Barry, can we talk for a bit?” Len requested and it amazed Barry how quickly Caitlin and Cisco cleared out of the room for them. Dr. Wells seemed to follow the other two after a few exaggerated looks from Cisco and Caitlin. Worryingly, Len let go of Barry's hand and his expression grew grimmer.

“Len?”

“Wells mentioned you asked him for a job.”

Barry groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He had made that request in confidence. Barry had not wanted anyone to know he was job hunting until he told them, especially Len. He owed it to Len to be the one to tell him he was considering leaving CCPD. “Yeah, and he told me he’d think about it and that I should do the same.” When Barry lowered his hands Len was giving him an incredulous look.

“You still don't trust them about me. Wells looks at you like someone he can use and discard. You really want to work for someone that sees you as a means to an end?”

“Yes, no. I don't know! It would make being the Flash so much easier and being with you doesn't matter to them. You saw that,” Barry protested. He had not made any decisions one way or the other about quitting. His dad had told him to look for other jobs and it seemed like good advice. CCPD would find out about him and Len eventually, leaving on good terms was way better than bad terms.

“You love being a CSI, Barry,” Len said softly as he looked away from Barry. Maybe he was remembering their last fight about Barry's job as much as he was. Starling was only a few weeks ago for Barry but the last time Len saw Barry awake and well for months. The issue had to be weighing heavily on both their minds.

“I told you then that I needed time, Len. I needed to know that I want to be with you more than being what a CSI means to me, and I do. I'm not ready to stop being a CSI yet but I want to eventually; you're worth it,” Barry said patiently and hated how gutted Len looked. Like the idea he could matter to anyone, except maybe Lisa, was beyond comprehension. Barry wanted to hurt everyone who ever made Len feel so worthless, so easily abandoned. “You’re worth it, Len.”

“Your father? The reason you're CSI?” Len protested but it felt like a token protest. Barry knew what Len was really asking. He could hear the unspoken ‘are you sure?’.

“If the Man in Yellow is a metahuman like me, being the Flash might be the best way for me to find him. I talked to Joe after Mardon and I know he's going to help me free my dad. Leaving CSI work won't cut off my connections to the CCPD and proving my dad’s innocence through them,” Barry argued patiently. “I’m not going to up and quit being a CSI. I’ll work with Joe for a while on my dad’s case and keep an eye out for any metahuman crimes. If I feel like I can do more here than there though then I think working at Star Labs is a good idea. If Wells agrees to the idea.”

Len scowled as he looked to the doorway where the others left. “Cisco and Doc Snow are alright, if a little too altruistic.”

Barry smiled at the pointed absence of anything good Len had to say about Wells. “Give him a chance, please. Dr. Wells is known for being a genius, not a people person. I don't think he really knows how to talk to anyone besides Cisco and Caitlin anymore.”

Len was silent for a moment before giving a brief nod of concession. Pleased and unable to resist taking advantage of the height difference the examination bed offered Barry gave Len a quick kiss on the forehead. Len looked so surprised and offended Barry couldn't resist laughing. At least he kept laughing until Len stood up and gave Barry a proper kiss.

Len’s phone buzzing angrily broke them apart. With a huff he checked his messages before smiling wryly at Barry. “I told Iris your doctor’s appointment was running late. She wants to know if you're still on to talk about Stagg with her.”

Barry felt his eyes pop as he remembered the meeting he promised Iris. Scrambling at not quite super speed he located his phone and checked his messages. Iris had apparently started texting him reminders hours ago. If not for Len Barry would have completely forgotten and Iris would have been pissed. Okay, she loved Barry, so maybe not pissed but she would be very unhappy with him letting her down.

“Oh man, I got to go.” Barry looked helplessly at Len. Once again he did not want to leave, he wanted to spend more time with Len. For all his superspeed it felt like Barry never had enough time with Len. Barry had so many obligations since he woke up that it was hard to find time for Len. Barry wanted to make time but he was not sure how, he never was good at time management.

“It's Thursday. If you were still comatose I’d be getting coffee with her about now,” Len mused aloud. He smirked at Barry, waiting for him to pick up on the blunt suggestion.

Laughing once more, Barry thought the offer over. “Well, she was really bored when I tried explaining it earlier. She’ll want the company.”

~*~

Iris felt her shoulders relax as Barry and Len entered Jitters, Barry running late was better than him not showing at all. She needed his help for this journalism project or she was going to be in serious trouble with her professor.

“You're a danger to yourself and others,” Len said suddenly, looking and sounding annoyed.

Iris felt herself stiffen in surprise. She had never actually seen Barry and Len fight before, had only caught that there had been a fight once. Starling City had done the two good before the accident happened. She was more than a little worried to see them fighting again so soon after Barry woke up.

“Sh-shut up,” Barry stuttered out, face going an alarming red.

“Admit it, Bar,” Len teased and maybe Iris had been off about how serious this fight was. Yet her gut twisted uncomfortably at Len calling Barry Bar. Usually only her dad and Iris called Barry that. It was strange to hear someone else use it though Iris firmly decided it was a good thing. “Your real superpower is tardiness. You even make others run late.”

“Oh god, that one was just awful and you know it,” Barry complained, finally spotting Iris and giving her a brief wave before turning his attention back to Len. “I know you have a weird obsession for puns but why are you so smug about the bad ones?”

“Are there any good puns?” Iris wondered dubiously as she finally made her way over.

“Of course.” “No.” Len and Barry immediately answered, Len giving Barry an unimpressed look at his denial.

“Guys, come on. Don't fight over puns and tardiness. We all know neither of those faults is going to change,” Iris placated cheekily.

It had the desired effect of Len looking reluctantly amused and Barry a bit embarrassed. Deciding the not-quite fight was resolved for the time being Iris gave them both a hug. “Thanks again for helping me out on this, Barry. And you, Len, thank you for getting him here almost on time.”

“Just you wait, West, I’ll make him punctual yet.”

Barry made a disbelieving noise. “It was your fault I was late to Star Labs yesterday. If anything you make my chronic lateness worse.”

Len’s gaze grew a little unfocused, mind on whatever incident Barry was referencing. Iris resisted wincing at how satisfied Len looked. She was getting more information than she ever wanted about Barry’s sex life and Len wasn’t even giving details. “Hm, worth it.”

Barry’s face flushed red in embarrassment at how obvious Len was being, but he also smiled a little as he ducked his head. Len looked Barry over with what Iris could only describe as indulgent fondness.

_Welcome to Third Wheel City! Population: Iris West._

“Right!” Iris said probably louder than necessary, startling Barry and Len with her volume even if Len hid it better. “Stagg and his research. Please try explaining it again, Bar.”

Barry gave her a warm smile as he relaxed, “Of course, Iris.”

The three of them got in line for coffee as Barry started to explain, only falling silent when they got up to the cashier. Iris ordered her drink easily enough as did Len. She doubted anyone that worked at Jitters needed them to actually state their orders anymore. Meeting here every Thursday for months had more than likely gotten their orders memorized. Barry picked up his explanation of Stagg’s research and what it all meant for medical science as they waited for their drinks. During Barry's entire spiel Len had looked more and more incredulous before giving Iris a commiserating look.

“She's writing an article, not a thesis, kid. Keep it simple,” Len chided gently, smiling at Barry as he did. Barry turned a little red and flustered for a moment before giving Len a small nod and starting his explanation over with much less excitable science babble.

Iris took a quick sip of her coffee. She was not used to Len looking so happy or Barry, really. Iris had not realized she was used to seeing both of them alone and miserable for one reason or another. That date night she had interrupted last year seemed like a figment of her imagination. Yet here Barry and Len were, practically glowing just being near each other.

Iris had been there for Len the past nine months because they had needed each other. Barry's coma had been rough on all of them. Somewhere along the way the two of them had become friends and Iris slowly learned why Len and Barry were good for each other. Both of them gave so much of themselves to those they cared about without hesitation. Len hid it better, he hid a lot of things better, but the two them were such dorks. Iris found herself smiling behind the lip of her coffee mug as she took in how in love her friends were.

Iris wondered if she was like that with Eddie, hoped they would get there someday if they weren’t.

Of course Barry's very educational explanation about Stagg’s research and her sappy thoughts were interrupted by Barry's phone. Apparently duty called for the CSI and Barry very apologetically left in a rush. Only to run back to give Iris a farewell hug and Len a quick kiss. Then he was running off undoubtedly to be late for some crime scene or another. Iris was tempted to tease Len about how cute the two of them were until she noticed how tense Len became.

“Hey, he's going to be okay. Barry's not an actual cop, he shows up after the crime is done.”

~*~

Normally Len would agree with Iris but he caught how Barry stressed the word “work”. His boyfriend was off to play hero, not badge. The situation was far from ideal, they had just learned about Barry's dieting needs for his powers. He hated how Barry was literally running off without a plan to do something as dangerous as fight criminals. Worse yet, those criminals could have powers like they did and Len was not there to help Barry. Even being at Star Labs would be better than being stuck here in Jitters, waiting and hoping everything went okay.

“How do you do it? How do you- your father and pretty boy are both cops,” Len asked instead.

Iris seemed thrown off by the sudden question but relaxed and gave a small smile. “I trust my dad and Eddie to be safe, to watch out for each other. I know what they do is dangerous. That they could get hurt or worse but I also know they are trained to do their job. I know if anything bad happens to either of them it won't be because they were unprepared. Though it's hard some days, when I know they're working a dangerous case,” she admitted, shrugging a little.

Len sighed, “Guess that's my problem. Barry throwing himself into harm’s way with no plan or safety net.”

Len played with his phone, lips twitching into a smile at the update texts Cisco had started to send him. He was not exactly thrilled to see the Star Labs crew had sent Barry after a group of gunmen with a bone to pick with Stagg but if Barry could handle a weather controlling metahuman, maybe he could handle a couple humans with guns.

“What do you mean?” Iris asked.

Len sighed as he put away his phone once more. “Barry wants to play hero with his super speed. Thinks it's his responsibility to protect Central from any criminals with super powers,” he explained with a shrug and waited to see what Iris thought on the matter. Surely she’d agree with him that Barry was being an idiot even if his heart was in the right place.

Instead Iris looked baffled, like everything Len was saying made absolutely no sense. With dawning horror Len was beginning to realize Iris did not know because Barry had not told her yet. It had not been two weeks yet since Barry discovered his powers and his boyfriend could be an absent-minded idiot when it came to communication.

Damn it. Barry was going to kill him.

“Len...What are you talking about?” Iris asked sounding like she thought he was crazy.

“It's complicated. Easier to show than tell if you don’t mind getting our drinks to go,” Len suggested and hated how wary Iris was to agree to it. Like he would hurt her just because he started to spout crazy-sounding talk.

Iris grew nervous as they walked to the nearby park and Len made idle conversation instead of explaining himself. Len waited until there were still plenty of people visible in the park but none immediately close by. “Sorry for making you wait, Iris. It's not something Barry or I have been too chatty about.”

“And what exactly have you two been so secretive about? Did Barry put in that transfer for Starling City? Is that what you meant?” Iris demanded, clearly trying to give him the benefit of a doubt.

“Not quite. The Particle Accelerator explosion had some… Unforeseen side effects,” Len explained, holding his one hand up to do the ice claw trick as he had done for Barry. Watched as surprise and alarm and wonder crossed Iris’s face. “I can ice things and Barry-”

“Has super speed,” Iris finished for him, letting out a deep breath she had probably been holding since Jitters. Than she smiled at Len with that wonder still in her expression as well as excitement. “Tell me everything.”

Smirking, Len allowed himself to relax at Iris’s easy acceptance. Barry couldn't get too mad at him if Iris was this ready to accept the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com/) feel free to talk to me there!
> 
> Comment Moderation is now on for those desiring to leave private reviews (please designate as such).
> 
> P.S. Daughter of Scotland, my wonderful cuddlebun, has started her own version of the alibi au. It's called [A Night to Remember](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4513068/chapters/10264755) and I recommend you check it out.


End file.
